


I'm Right Beside You

by budgiebum



Series: I'm Here with You [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A wild tremily appears, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Dating, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, H/C Chapter 19, Haunted Houses, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Panic Attacks, Pharmercy, Rein is Ana's boyfriend, Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Indulgent, Self-indulgent fluff, symbra on the horizon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 64,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/pseuds/budgiebum
Summary: Fareeha Amari meets the love of her life in the most unusual way. We follow their blossoming relationship through the highs and lows, laughing  and loving along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first non-technical or research piece of writing in almost two decades. You've been warned. 
> 
> I wrote this with Angela not using contractions, but she uses them in the game so.... I added them back to try and improve the dialogue.
> 
>  

Fareeha doesn’t know when she got to the park for her lunch break, but suddenly she finds herself sitting down at one of the picnic tables by the lake. She frowns, looking from her lunch bag to the surrounding area. There weren’t many other people around since it was a week day, but it was too beautiful outside to stay in. The only other person by the lake tables was another woman in a white sundress. No, an angel. She is sitting several tables over, engrossed in a book. The breeze ruffles her golden locks and the sun makes it look as if she were adorned with a halo. Fareeha’s breath catches as the angel looks up from her book, smiling as her ocean blue eyes met Fareeha’s umber. Fareeha quickly looks back down into her lunch bag, burning a hole into the sandwich with all the focus she has, trying not to look back at the angel.

As Fareeha uncaps her bottle of water, a slender blond figure appears across the table, startling Fareeha into gripping the bottle so fiercely, sending its contents shooting into the air like a geyser. The plummeting water hits the table top and splatters across their clothing. Fareeha stares in wide eyed horror and then confusion when the most beautiful laugh bubbles from the angel.

“I am soooooooo sorry!” Fareeha forces out, blushing furiously. “Are you okay? I’m sorry I got you all wet.” She can feel the heat creeping up her neck and into her ears as she realizes what she has just said, but the blonde only laughs once more.

“It's only water and it's such a lovely day. I'm sure the sun will dry me out in no time. No harm done.” The angel eyes Fareeha who is still blushing like mad and once again staring at her sandwich. “I apologize for frightening you. It seemed like you could use some company. I'm always glad to give it to a beautiful woman. My name is Mercy. “she says, extending her hand.

“F – Fareeha Amari” she stammers, taking Mercy’s hand. Her handshake is firm, but gentle. Fareeha notices how soft Mercy’s hands are before she notices she has been holding onto it for far too long. She lets go, looking down and into her bag again. Fareeha pulls out a bagging of baby carrots and a baggie of grapes. “Would you like a snack?”

Mercy reaches into the bag of carrots, plucks one out, and bites off the end with a mighty crunch. “Thank you, I do enjoy a good carrot.” She says before popping the rest into her mouth.

“I’m glad. So, what brings you out to the park to read on a weekday?

“I enjoy the peace of the lake. I try to spend as much time as possible here while the weather is nice. Sometimes I read, and sometimes I simply people watch. I suppose that's my favorite pastime. “ she smiles at Fareeha. “Most other people have headphones on, or are also reading, or are here with families. So, I keep to myself unless someone approaches me or I think they could use the company” she says with a wink.

Fareeha stares back down at her grapes. That’s right, she was pondering how she got to the park before she had seen Mercy. “I was wondering how I got to the park. I remember leaving for my lunch break, but I don’t remember the trip.”

“Well I did see you come in. You're quite hard to miss, Fareeha.” Mercy says as she takes a grape from the baggie and draws it up to catch Fareeha’s eye. “You said you're on a lunch break. What do you do?”

“I’m a personal trainer at the gym on 5th and Main.” Fareeha meets Mercy’s eyes and smiles. “I love helping people maintain their health. It helps me maintain mine.”  
“Well that certainly explains the arms.” Mercy motions to the defined bicep peeking out from under Fareeha’s shirt sleeve.

Fareeha eases a bit at Mercy’s flirtations. “That it does.” She brings her sandwich up to take a bite, flexing her arm a bit more than necessary. “What about you? What do you do, Mercy?”

“Nothing much. I keep people company while they wait.”

“Like in line or at a hospital, or what?” Fareeha laughs out.

Mercy waves her hands out to her sides “Just wherever I'm needed, but yes that's generally the hospital.”

Fareeha hums as she takes another bite of her sandwich. They sit in a comfortable silence while Fareeha eats the rest of her lunch. Her eyes travel up to Mercy’s face. She had never seen anyone so beautiful in her life. “Are you an angel?” she muses aloud without thinking. Her eyes widen and her face turns crimson and Mercy meets her gaze once again.

“Do you think I am?” she asks with a neutral expression.

“Yes, I do. You’re too beautiful to be real.”

Mercy looks down with a sadness in her smile.

“Fareeha it was so nice to meet you, but I believe you've been here quite a while. I suppose your lunch break must nearly over. It's time to wake up.” Mercy says, pulling her book back out and continuing where she left off.

“Well yes I – what? What do you mean ‘wake up’?”

Mercy waves her hand at Fareeha. “I said it's time for you to wake up.”

Fareeha blinks, or so her mind thinks she does. When Fareeha’s eyes open again, she is met with the same blue eyes and blond hair as a moment ago, but she is in a bright white room and Mercy is in blue scrubs with her hair pulled into a high ponytail. “I said she is waking up. Go get doctor Vaswani.” Mercy motions the tech to the door.

“Ms. Amari? My name is Angela. I'm your nurse here at the hospital. Do you remember anything about yesterday?

“Yesterday?” She tries to groan out as Angela hands her a cup of water, which she quickly empties. With her dry mouth quenched, she tries again. “Yesterday? What? How did I get to the hospital? I was just in the park.” _With you._

At that moment, doctor Vaswani entered the room. “I’m afraid that was not the case Ms. Amari. A vehicle struck you as you were crossing the street yesterday morning. You arrived in our emergency department around noon. You had been unconscious for about 19 hours. I am glad to see you awake.”

Fareeha stares at the doctor, letting everything said sink in as Angela takes her vitals. Suddenly a wave of nausea hits her. “Vomit” was the only word she could get out before her mouth fills with saliva and she clamps a hand over it. Angela already has the bin in front of her as she retches up the water and bile.

“Nausea and vomiting are a side effect of the concussion you sustained.” The doctor explains.

“Oh” she says as she wipes the back of her hand over her mouth. “I’m dizzy and sore. A car hit me?” Fareeha glances down at her leg, bandaged up in a blue cast.  
“Yes. It appears you only have a concussion, broken leg, a few scrapes, cuts, and bruises. The CT scans did not show any bleeding in your brain. You have no internal bleeding in your chest or abdomen. You are a very fortunate woman. Now, look straight at me while I check your eyes.” Doctor Vaswani shines a pen light into both of Fareeha’s eyes. “Very good. Your heart rate is elevated, so we would like to keep you an additional 24 hours and see if that does not go down to a normal rate. Do you have any family or friends you would like us to contact?” she gestures to Angela.

“A friend, Lena Oxton.” Fareeha gave Angela her contact information.

“Very good. We will contact Ms. Oxton and the officer working on your case to let them know you are awake. I will be back to check on you after noon.” Dr. Vaswani says before leaving.

Angela smiles at Fareeha. “Is there anything I can get you? I can get more medicine for the nausea or pain before I go.”

“Go…?” Fareeha looks at the clock. 7:35am. Angela’s shift was most likely ending when she had woken up. She tries to sit up further, but she is too dizzy. Angela gently puts a hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

“You’re the angel from the park. I – I was going to the park for lunch. I didn’t remember getting there, but you were there. You were Mercy. You said you…” she closes her eyes and furrows her brow, “you waited with people.”

“I'm your night nurse, Angela. Perhaps you dreamed about me because you heard my voice, but we've never met or been to the park.” She says smiling gently. “If there is nothing you need, I'll be going.”

“Please wait. Lena won’t be able to come till tonight I’m sure. I don’t want to be alone. Would you, would you stay with me? I know it’s weird, but I feel like I know you. I do. I met you in my dream. You were the angel that kept me here.” She looks down into her lap as tears prickle her eyes. “I’m sorry, I must sound crazy. It’s the concussion.”

Angela walks over with a box of tissues. “You're not crazy, and you are indeed concussed, but do you believe in fate? I do. You say you saw me in your dream even though we've never met? Here I am.” She pats Fareeha’s arm. “Look, let me change shift with the next nurse, change out of these scrubs, and I'll come stay with you for a little while, okay?”

Tears slide down her face as Fareeha nods. She dabs her eyes with the tissue in hand as Angela leaves her room.

Half an hour later, Angela comes back in a white t-shirt and blue jeans with a yellow backpack. She sits down in the one reclining chair and pulls a book out. “You should rest and I should stay out of the way of the labs and techs who will be coming in and out. If you want to talk, we can do it later when you'll probably have more energy.” She smiles, “please rest now.”

Fareeha nods again, comforted that someone is in the room with her. She turns on the little television to a daytime TV show, keeping the volume low so as not to disturb Angela’s reading.

Soon she hears a soft snore. She turns to see Angela sleeping, chin tucked down, book on her chest. Fareeha smiles for the first time that day.

“I really met an angel today,” she thinks before she too drifts back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think or if I missed any spelling/grammar errors when editing. 
> 
> If you could be gentle I would appreciate it ;_; thank you.
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela's POV after spending the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm attempting to continue this. Let me know if you like it or if I should stop. It was difficult because I intended it to be a one-shot and wrote myself into a corner. I'm not very good at this.

Angela quietly stirs awake at the sound of shuffling feet and voices. When she cracks an eye open, she’s greeted with the sight of a very toned set of buns peaking out of Fareeha’s open gown as she shuffles into the bathroom with the help of a walker and a tech. She only realizes she turned on her side in her sleep when her spine gives a protest as she tries to hide her own set of crimson cheeks further into the chair.

“Ms. Amari, when you’re done, or if you need assistance, pull the red cord and I’ll come back to help you, okay?” Says the tech assisting Fareeha.

“Okay I will. Thank you, I think I’ll be fine in here,” sighs Fareeha, who isn’t use to needing help making it to the toilet. Her face flushes at the thought of the tech seeing her in this god awful gown.

Angela starts contemplating her options. Should she pretend to still be asleep? Should she roll and face the other way? Should she just leave? No that would be rude, she promised to keep her company and chat once Fareeha had gotten more rest. She cracks her neck and stretches her spine a bit, deciding to turn over and face away from the bathroom door. 

Moments later, the tech reenters the room. “Alright Ms. Amari, are you feeling better now? Let's get you back into bed before dinner gets here.”

Dinner? How long have I been asleep? Angela steals a glance down at her watch. Oh my it’s nearly 4pm! How much longer can I pretend to be asleep?

Turns out, not very long. Before dinner has a chance to arrive, a brown streak bursts through the doors wailing “FAREEEEEEHA OH MY GOSH LUV ARE YOU OKAY I CAME AS SOON AS I COULD,” in rapid fire and jumps right into the hospital bed.

“OOF. Oh my god Lena could you not try to kill me too?” huffs Fareeha.

 

Lena looks up at her with big tearful brown eyes. “I had a voicemail saying you were in an accident and in the hospital. I came as soon as I got the message. I’m sorry I couldn’t check it sooner but we were running tests an-”

Fareeha cuts her off by ruffling her wild hair affectionately. “I’m fine Lena I swear. Just some bruising, scrapes, oh and a broken leg. Who hasn’t broken a bone or two before?” 

Angela watches them, now sitting upright, eyes wide at the spectacle before her. “You really shouldn’t be sitting on her like that though.”

“Oi,” Lena startles, “Who’s this lovebird, ‘Reeha? She’s mighty fine if I do say so.” She gives Fareeha a gentle poke in the ribs. 

Fareeha looks at Angela, at the ceiling, then to her thumbs twiddling away.

“I was her nurse overnight. She asked me to keep her company till you got here, since we’d already met in her dreams,” chides Angela. 

“Oh my god” “Fareeha sighs into her hands as a shit eating grin spreads across Lena’s face.

“Ooooooooh is that so? Fate right? She’s big on fate and stuff like that. This one time in college she didn’t leave her room for a week because she got a fortune cookie that said ‘Misfortune stalks you this week’. I couldn’t get her out for anything.”

“OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOD” Fareeha tries to hide under her sheet as Angela starts to laugh.

“So you two were college roommates I presume?” Angela asks, also forming a huge grin on her face.

“Yep and now we’re neighbors. That’s why I’m her emergency contact. Never had a scare like this before though. Thanks for taking such good care of her, she’s a special gal,” says Lena as she finally hops off Fareeha’s bed with a soft thud.

Angela blushes and clears her throat. “Well I was just doing my job over night. As for today, I believe in fate as well. It’s no coincidence I was assigned to her and was with her in her dreams.”

“Guess it was meant to be then huh luvs?” Tracer says with a wink. “‘Reeha, you want me to let your mom know about all this? I know she’s overseas and all, but I could probably leave a message for her.”

Fareeha’s eyebrows shoot up into her hair line. “Mother? Uh, sure, but try not to freak her out. I’m really fine I swear, and you know how she gets.”

“Yes, you are quite alright Ms. Amari.” says Doctor Vaswani as she walks in. “Your heart rate is still elevated, but since you seem to be doing well we are still going keep you overnight to help with the effects of the concussion. Then we will see if you can keep down some solid foods in the morning. If no complications arise, you should be able to return home. Ah, nurse Angela you’re still here?”

“Yes doctor. Ms. Amari asked me to keep her company till her friend arrived.” Angela says, not breaking eye contact with doctor Vaswani.

“Then it is fortunate you are not scheduled for tonight. I’m sure you did not rest well in that chair. If there’s nothing else I must be on my way. Have a good evening.”

Everyone mutters to the doctor as she exits. The silence breaks when Fareeha’s dinner of chicken broth, jello, and apple juice arrives. 

“That sure doesn’t look like much of a dinner.” Lena leans over the side table, scrunching up her nose.

“It’s because of her concussion. She’s going to be very dizzy and nauseous for a bit. If she has to throw up, it’s better that it be liquid,” Says Angela as she stretches her spine once again.

“Ah right I guess that makes sense. Hope you don’t wretch, ‘Reeha.” Lena’s stomach growls, causing Fareeha to chuckle at her. “Guess I better go find myself something too. You want anything Ang?” 

Angela quirks an eyebrow at the new nickname. “Sure I’ll take an egg salad sandwich and a bottle of water.” 

“K, be back in a jiff luv!” and the brown blur disappears through the door.

“She likes to shorten names. It’s faster apparently. It also means she likes you.” Fareeha grins at Angela. “She’s, uh, not the only one,” she whispers into her jello. 

Angela clears her throat again and looks down at her book on the floor. As she picks it up she asks, “Oh, you like me already?” She stares intently at the book. “We’ve met in your dreams. I suppose that’s a good start, but how about we meet outside of your dreams and outside of this hospital.” Angela’s gaze shifts from the book, to her shoes, to the floor and eventually back to the book in her lap as she waits for Fareeha to respond.

“I’d like that. Could you put your number in my, uh, actually where’s my purse? Oh god is it gone forever? I live out of that thing.” Fareeha tries to sit up and look around the room but the table blocks her.

“Oh your personal belonging are in a bag down here.” Angela reaches between the chair and the bed to pull up a clear bag of scraps and her purse. “They had to cut your clothing off in the emergency department to check you visually for any skin punctures and prep you for imaging. So, someone should bring you some new clothing tomorrow if possible.” She said as she pulls the intact purse from the bag and hands it to Fareeha.

Fareeha sighs in relief and clutches the bag to her chest. She checks inside, everything was jumbled up but still there. She hands the almost dead phone to Angela and their fingers brush, causing Fareeha’s ears to turn red.

“Alright there you are. I messaged myself so I have your number too.” Angela smiles.

“Thanks. Really thank you for everything. I wouldn’t be half as well as I am without you,” Fareeha says, tears stinging her eyes again. “It’s kind of overwhelming.”

“I understand. You’ve been through a lot of trauma. It will take you a while to recover, but I’m glad you are here to make that recovery.” Angela starts to lean forward to hug Fareeha when Lena came bursting in once more, arms full of food. 

“Hey Ang! Here’s your stuff.” Lena says as she dumps all the food onto Fareeha’s table. “One egg salad sandwich and water for the hero of the day.” She unwraps her own burger and takes a huge bite. 

Heat creeps up Angela’s neck. “It’s nothing, really. Thank you for the dinner. I have to get going and do some shopping before all the stores close. You two take care.”

“Cheers, Luv! Take care.” Lena says through her mouth full of burger.

“Take care, Angela.” Fareeha says with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I have no idea how to write Lena.
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Mother.

After three weeks of resting at home, Fareeha has no problem getting around on her crutches. This doesn’t stop anyone from fussing over her, though.

_Ding_

She hops over to the coffee table to retrieve her cell, flopping down onto her plush blue couch. “I’m so glad I bought this now,” she mutters and she sinks into the cushions and golden pillows.

[Lena 5:54pm] I’m grabbing Chinese on the way home. Want?

Fareeha smiles, thankful for her friend’s selflessness. She’s about to respond in the affirmative when another message comes in.

_Ding_

[Angela 5:56pm] Are you resting? I can bring you dinner if you’d like. Let me know.

Her smile nearly breaks her face. She’s been communicating with Angela regularly since her discharge from the hospital, and this wouldn’t be the first time she’s visited Fareeha. Angela’s schedule can be a little crazy, but she makes time to check on her so she isn’t lonely. Fareeha’s heart warms like an oven cranked to max as she thinks about how lucky she is to have met this angel. 

[Fareeha 5:59pm] Lena offered to bring Chinese food over. Does that sound good?

She thumbs through some of her less “important” messages while she waits for a reply.

_Ding_

[Angela 6:00pm] Sounds great. Tell her to get me shrimp fried rice and I’ll be over in a bit :) See ya!

Fareeha can’t help but grin. It’s not very traditional, having dates at home, but Angela insisted she fully heal before indulging in extraneous travel. She leans over onto the pile of pillows and texts Lena.

[Fareeha 6:02pm] Yeah, Angela’s coming over. Can you get my usual and shrimp fried rice?

No sooner had Fareeha sent her message than the reply came in

_Ding_

[Lena 6:02pm] Date night with your lovebird eh? Look at you go! Got it, see ya in a bit Ree.

Fareeha chuckles and opens a rummy app on her phone to pass the time. She’s well on her way to her fourth win of the night when there’s a knock at her door. Thinking it’s Angela or Lena, she hollers, “It’s open, come in!” Another rap on the door prompts her to huff off the couch and crutch over.

“I said it’s Op-” the word’s die on her tongue as she’s met face to face with not blonde or brown hair, but white. 

“Is that any way to speak to your mother, young lady?” A silver brow brow quirks as Ana tuts her daughter. 

“Mom what the hell?? When did you get in town?” Fareeha questions the elder Amari, hopping back from the door. 

“My my, when did my little Fareeha get such a mouth on her?” Ana scolds with a huge grin on her face, stepping through the threshold and shrugging off her jacket. “I wanted to surprise my poor wounded daughter! Must I contact you before I stop by? Did you have plans?” she says, eyeing her daughter.

“Yeah actually I did have plans.” Fareeha puffs out, sitting at her kitchen table, leaning her crutches against it.

“I find that hard to believe, seeing how you’re dressed, dear…” Ana tuts again, pointing at Fareeha’s outfit.

She looks down at herself and cringes. Threadbare white Nike tank top over a black sports bra, grey running shorts, and yellow flip flops

“And don’t get me started on the hair. Did you just wake up, Fareeha?”

Fareeha feels heat creeping up the back of her neck. “No mother, I just- I don’t have anywhere to be so I guess it slipped my mind.”

“Well I hope you plan on brushing your hair before your ‘plans’, little one.” Ana noses around the apartment as if inspecting it. “At least your apartment is clean,” she says with a grin. 

“Mother, do you mind? I have people coming over.” Fareeha makes to stand up, knocking her crutches over and out of her reach. She lets out a loud groan as Ana kneels down to retrieve them.

“I just wanted to check on you dear. I knew you were fine while I was away, but that doesn’t stop the worry in my heart. I have to see that my little one is unharmed, more or less.” Ana ruffles Fareeha’s raven locks into more disarray.

Fareeha crosses her arms and pouts. “I’m 28 mother. You should have let me know you were coming at least.” 

“But where’s the fun in that?” Ana laughs deep from her gut. She can’t help it, with the face Fareeha is making.

_Ding_

Fareeha pulls herself up and hops back to her living room to check her messages. 

[Lena 6:23pm] Got the goods. Be there in a jiff, luv!

Before Fareeha can ask her mother to leave, there’s a knock at her door. She drops her phone in wide eyed horror. If Lena had just gotten the food, that could only mean one thing.

“I’ll get that, dear. You just rest,” says Ana, making her way to the door.

“Mother wait a moment!” However, it’s too late. Ana has the door open and is staring into shocked cerulean eyes.

“O- oh I’m sorry I must have the wrong apartment.” Angela begins to turn around and walk off.

“Wait Angela! You’re at the right one.” Fareeha hops over to the door, nudging her mother out of the way. “Come in, I’m sorry about this.”

“Ahem.”

Fareeha sighs, slumping on her crutches. “Angela, this is my mother, Ana. Mom, this is Angela. She’s a friend.”

“A very pretty friend, I see.” Ana eyes Angela from head to toe and up again, causing Angela to flush under her scrutiny. “She dresses much better than you do, dear.”

“MOTHER!” Fareeha’s face goes crimson as she runs a hand through her hair, trying to fix it into a more manageable mess. Angela’s laugh rings through the apartment. 

“Oh it’s fine. I’ve seen her in much worse condition,” she says, still laughing. 

“Have you?”, Ana asks, brow quirking into her hairline.

Angela chokes on her own laughter and stares at the ground, her own face going pink. 

“Er well yes- I was- I mean she- I… was her nurse after the accident.” Angela all but whispers, trying to shrink into her jacket. 

Fareeha covers her face with her hand. “Oh God, why.”

“OH! So you’re the angel so took care of my little one? And you’re still taking care of her? Fareeha, I didn’t know you were charming enough to catch a lovely young lady like this.” Ana slings an arm around Angela’s shoulders and pulls her further into the apartment, ushering her to the couch. 

“Mother no. We have plans, remember?” Fareeha assumes her pout once more.

“But you still look like… that.” Ana motions up and down with her finger. 

“Well someone didn’t give me any time to change!” Fareeha flushes crimson, realizing she’s still wearing her lounging clothes. “Mother please. Can we do this another night? I’m fine, you’re fine, you’ve seen me. We can schedule a dinner where you’re not ambushing me.” 

“Hmph. Fine, fine. You owe me, Fareeha. It was nice meeting you, Angela. Take good care of my daughter.” Ana shrugs her jacket back on. “Call me, dear.” 

With a final wave, Ana leaves the apartment. The remaining women sit in an awkward silence for a moment, neither sure what to say after that.

“Sorry I didn’t have time to warn you she was here. She just showed up out of nowhere. I thought she was still at her conference overseas.” Fareeha lets out a sigh and slumps into the lush couch cushions, gathering some pillows around her. Angela moves to settle beside her when Lena bursts through the door.

“Foods here, love birds!” She swings the cartons wrapped in a plastic bag around. “What’s with the faces, luvs?” 

“Mom was just here, unannounced. I’m surprised you didn’t run into her” Fareeha says from her nest of pillows, not turning around to fully address Lena. She was far too exhausted.

“Oh that explains it. She torment ya again?” Lena walks around the couch and sets their food on the coffee table, plucking her carton from the bag.

“Yep. Met Angela too. Knows she was my nurse.” Fareeha groans into a golden sunburst pillow wrapped tightly in her clutches.

“Yeah that’s tough isn’t it? Well it’s done. You two enjoy dinner. I’m gonna pop back over to my place. See ya round, luvs.” She slams Fareeha’s front door as she rushes out. Angela glances at the door to see if it’s locked this time. It is. She breathes a sigh of relief, still standing a bit awkwardly. 

Fareeha leans over the pillow in her lap to pull the rest of the cartons out of the bag. “This smells delicious. I love orange chicken.” She perks up after the exhausting experience with her mother. “Oh we need drinks. I’ve got tea, juice, and water, whichever you’d prefer.” Fareeha moves to get up, dropping a couple pillows on the floor.

“I can get it! Just wait here a moment. No need to get anything for me.” Angela smiles at her, brightening her soul even more. 

“I’ll just take some water, seeing as how this is full of salt. Delicious, tasty salt.” Fareeha laughs deeply, the sound causing Angela to blush and turn toward the kitchen. She returns a moment later with two glasses of water. 

“Would you care to watch a movie with me?” Fareeha asks, snapping her chopsticks apart.

Angela hums affirmative as she cradles her carton of fried rice in her lap. “Sure, have anything good?”

“I’ve got one of those streaming rental services since I’ve been stuck at home. They have just about everything old and new. Let’s see what we can find,” she says, picking up the remote for her smart TV. 

She clicks through the new movies, neither woman seeming very interested in what was out. 

“How about the comedy section?” Angela suggests through a mouthful of rice. 

Fareeha clicks through them till she spots the deals. “Do you like Melissa McCarthy? Spy and The Heat are hilarious.” 

“Oh I loved The Heat! I haven’t see the other one. Yes, yes let’s watch those.” Angela bounces in her spot on the sofa happily. 

“Awesome, you’re in for a treat.” Fareeha rents the bundle, starts Spy, and reaches for her phone. She brings up her home functions control app and dims the lights as the intro starts up. 

They watch the movie as they eat dinner sitting next to one another. Angela laughs and slaps her leg, knocking into Fareeha’s arm. Fareeha blushes and focuses tries to focus on her rice and not the angelic sound filling the room. 

Soon empty cartons are discarded onto the coffee table. Fareeha stretches with a yawn and lays her arms over the back of the couch, leg propped up on the coffee table. She notices Angela shiver next to her. She grips the blanket on the back of the couch and pulls it down over their laps.

Angela looks over to Fareeha and smiles, she smiles back. “Thank you, Fareeha. It’s very fluffy.” She smooths a hand over the blanket. “Very nice and warm.” She scoots toward Fareeha till their hips and thighs are touching. 

Fareeha puts her arm up on the back of the couch again, staring forward at the movie. 

Angela glances at her face and then down to her shoulder. _Why not?_ Angela lays her head against Fareeha’s shoulder and gives a silent yawn. She feels Fareeha tense and then relax. 

Fareeha’s wide brown eyes shoot down to the mess of blonde hair on her shoulder and back to the television. She gulps.

Before the movie finishes, she hears quiet snoring coming from Angela. She smiles and wraps her arm around the nurse’s shoulder, bringing her closer, and tugs the blanket up over them both. She starts the second movie, but doesn't pay much attention to it. Instead, she lays her head down on top of Angela’s, breathing in the sent of her shampoo, apples and cinnamon. 

Soon, Fareeha also drifts off to sleep, dreaming of apple pie and angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I think this fic is just going to be turbo fluff. 
> 
> Life needs more fluff.
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela says a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sick. I didn't read over this. It should be riddled with spelling and grammar errors. Feel free to point them out, please!

Angela flops around in her bed for what feels like the thousandth time that day, groaning as she tries to get comfortable. Her throat is raw, her body achy, her nose is clogged, and she’s pretty sure her fever is burning through the washcloth on her forehead. Her phone begins to ring, displaying an incoming video call from Fareeha. Angela flops onto her back and slides to answer with voice only. She grins as she's greeted with a bright smile and soft brown eyes that quickly turn into a frown.

“Angela? Hello?” Fareeha’s brows crease as she stares at her own black phone screen.

“Hey Fareeha,” she croaks out. “I’m here. I’m just a little under the * _cough_ * weather.”

“You sound awful.” Fareeha’s face turns to worry.

“I probably look even worse, if I look how I feel.” Angela sets her phone on her chest, relaxing further into the pillows as she coughs again.

“I’ll be the judge of that. Give me your address, I’m coming over,” she says, propping her own phone up and rummaging around her kitchen.

Angela thinks it over. Fareeha is still in a cast, but Angela’s too weak to do much.. She agrees to text Fareeha her address.

“Alright, I’ll be over in a bit with some supplies. I’ll text when I’m at the building okay?” Fareeha pops back into frame, worry still etched on her face.

“Okay. Be careful on your way over,” she replies before another coughing fit.

“I will.” Fareeha smiles before she hangs up.

Angela smiles and sighs before turning onto her side. “How did I meet someone so selfless.” She lets out a long groan as she sits up. The door won’t open itself for Fareeha, so she is determined to move out to the living room. She shuffles to the bathroom to run the washcloth under cool water again. She rests the cloth atop her head, shuffles back to the bed to gather up her blankets, and retrieves her phone. Angela wobbles over to her couch and deposits the pile, moving them around before settling into her new nest.

She flicks the tv on to be met with the evening news. She had no idea it was that late. The traffic person is going on about the rain impacting the evening commute.

“Wait, rain?” Angela mutters and turns to look out her window. Sure enough, it’s pouring. “Shit!” She grabs her phone to tell Fareeha to stay home. She hopes she’s not too late.

*Ding*

[Fareeha 6:52pm] Too late for that. I’m on my way up.

Angela groans dragging her hand down her face, guilt settling in. She exits her nest to unlock the door then burrows back in, texting Fareeha to come in when she finds the apartment.

A few minutes later the door swings open, revealing a drowned Fareeha, completely soaked head to toe, holding grocery bags. She huffs and hops into the apartment, leaving a trail of water.

Angela bolts up, remembering the cast on Fareeha’s leg, wracked with concern for about half a second, till she busts out laughing. “Is that a trash bag?”

Fareeha blows some wet hair out of her face and grins. “Yep. Have to keep it dry right?” she says as she sets the bags on the kitchen counter and rips the trash bag from her leg. She leans forward on her crutches and digs through them, taking out a thermos.

Angela peeks over the back of the couch. “What’s * _cough_ * that?”

“It’s soup of course” Fareeha replies, rummaging through the cupboards looking for a mug. She finds her prize and fills it with the soup. “It’s french onion. More exciting that chicken noodle. I hope you like it.”

  
Angela nods and makes to get off the couch. 

“No just stay there. I got this.” She gives a smug grin and a wink to Angela. Fareeha ditches one crutch, firmly gripping the mug, and gingerly uses the other to walk to the couch and hand her the mug. “It’s fine. I’m almost healed up anyway. Cast comes off next week!”

“Thank you,” Angela smiles and takes the warm mug from her. “That’s right. I bet you’re excited.”

“I am. I want to get out more. I want to take you out on a date.” Fareeha pouts as she walks back to the kitchen.

Angela chokes on her soup, holding on tight to the mug as the coughing fit takes over.

Fareeha waddles back over and rubs her back. “You’re supposed to drink it, not breathe it Angela.”

Angela coughs harder into a blanket, clearing her throat enough to croak out her surprise. “Is that what you’re focused on?” She gives a weak laugh.

“Yes! My apartment isn’t a fun place.” Fareeha pouts as her cheeks turn red. “We’ve been ‘seeing’ each other for 6 weeks but I haven’t taken you out on a proper date. It’s not right.”

“You’re far too sweet, Fareeha.” Angela can’t help the smile splitting her face. She pats Fareeha’s arm. “I’d like that, when we both feel better. You are soaked. Go find a towel and something to change into,” she says, wiping her hand on the back of the couch and pointing to her bedroom. Fareeha shakes her hair out like a dog and laughs at the cringe on Angela’s face before leaving the room.

“Alright I’ll be right back. Don’t go too far while I’m gone,” she says, still laughing as she enters the bedroom and shuts the door.

She looks around Angela’s bedroom. It’s more girly than she had expected. Walls a pale yellow with painting of flowers adorning them. Full sized bed with a pink and yellow flower covered comforter slung over it. Some pictures atop a white dresser that seemed to be vacation photos. One showed Angela, in her bikini clad beauty  and a couple people at the beach posing in front of the ocean. Fareeha’s neck heats up when she realizes she’s been staring at the picture for too long.

“Stop being creepy, Fareeha. Just get some clothes and change.” She opens the top drawer of the dresser and is met with a sea of cotton and silken undergarments. Fareeha jumps back and flushes crimson from head to toe. She swallows to combat the dryness in her throat. She peeks back into the drawer, eyeing the pale pink lace bra and panty set. She reaches forward, intent to unfurl them for a better look, but her concentration is broken by a coughing fit from outside the door. She slams the drawer shut.

  
“No. No no no no no. NO. Okay. No. Okay, clothing. Next drawer.” She pulls out a couple more drawers to retrieve a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt. Fareeha sighs and waddles to the bathroom. Peeling off her own soaked clothing, she sighs again, still thinking about the top drawer. She flings them over the shower rod and towels the excess water off her body and out of her hair. She makes for the living room, pausing at the dresser to stare at the beach pic again. She starts to picture Angela in the underwear, flushing crimson once more. 

She exits to find Angela squinting at her from over the back of the couch.

“You went through my underwear didn’t you.” Angela states, brows furrowing.  
  
“What? I- what no how did you know,” she stammers out.

Angela laughs, falling back onto the couch. “You’re red as a tomato. I figured it was something like that. I’m just glad you found something that fit. It’s FINE really. I’ve seen your butt, so it’s no big deal.” She wipes a tear from her eye.

“You’ve seen my butt?” Fareeha crosses her arms and frowns.

“What?” Angela recedes back into her nest, eyes widening, ears heating up with color. “Oops. Yeah in the hospital when you were going to the bathroom. Your gown was open.”

Fareeha puts a hand over her face and groans.

“I mean… it was cute” Angela mutters into her blankets, sniffling and coughing.

Fareeha’s lip twitches and she busts out laughing. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I am going to make the tea and get you some medicine.”

Angela nods and watches Fareeha fill and turn on the electric kettle on her kitchen counter. She’s very thankful when Fareeha turns and gives her that same warm smile.

“Thank you for coming over, especially in the rain”. Angela fiddles with the corner of a blanket.

“It’s nothing. You’ve done so much for me, this is the least I can do. Do you take honey? It will help.” Fareeha held up the bear shaped bottle, wiggling it around with a grin.

“Yes I do take honey,” she manages between laughs and coughs.

Angela plants herself firmly against the back of the couch and gratefully accepts the tea Fareeha brings over. She sits down next to Angela, rummaging through a bag, and begins to pull out medicine. She’s squinting and reading them thoroughly. Angela gently sets a hand on her wrist and motions for the bag.

“Let me see what you’ve got. I’m sure something in there will help my symptoms. Just let me take a look.” She chuckles as Fareeha pouts and hands over the bag. Angela looks at the clock on her wall, it’s nearing 8:30. “I think the nyquil will help me. Thank you Fareeha.”

A grin breaks the pout on Fareeha’s face. “You’re welcome.” She turns her focus to the show on the television. It’s a cop show she happens to enjoy.

Part way through the show, Angela unleashes a mighty yawn. She looks out the window. “It’s still raining pretty hard out there. Why don’t you stay here. My couch isn’t too awful and I think I have some clean blankets left.”  
  
Fareeha looks at the window currently being assaulted by rain. She thinks on it for a moment before taking Angela up on the offer. She stands, helping Angela up from her blanket nest, which she gathers and takes to the bedroom with her. Angela emerges with a neatly folded blanket and hands it to Fareeha.

“This one should be relatively germ free. Goodnight, Fareeha. Feel free to use anything you want.” Another yawn escapes. “I’m down for the night.” Fareeha simply smiles as Angela returns to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

“Tonight was a good night.” she says to herself, unfolding the blanket over herself and leaning back into the couch pillows.  

* * *

 

The next morning, Angela wakes up to the smell of pancakes. She’s feeling much better seeing as how she can smell anything. She stretches and pops a few bones in her body before getting out of bed to investigate the smell. What she finds is Fareeha in her kitchen, expertly flipping a pancake.

“I get a personal doctor and a personal chef? How did I ever get so lucky.” Angela laughs and makes her way to the kitchen table.

“Well I was hungry, and I figured you’d be hungry, and pancakes are delicious, so I couldn’t go wrong here. Tea?” Fareeha slides the pancake atop a tall stack and pours another.

“Please. It really helped.” She smiles at Fareeha.

Fareeha slides three pancakes into a plate, waddles over, and sets it down in front of Angela. She retrieves the maple syrup and butter from the countertop and deposits them as well before making the tea. She turns around and barks out a laugh, nearly dropping the mug of tea.  Angela has drowned them in syrup and has already stuffed half of them in her mouth.

“Wut,” she muffles out around the mouth full of pancake.

Fareeha tries to control herself long enough to bring the tea over. “You- I wasn’t expecting,” she gestures from the plate to her face, “this.”

Angela swallows as her face turns red. “They’re really good and I WAS hungry.” She cuts another wedge out of the pancakes and eats them in a huff.

“Yes but half the bottle of syrup?” Fareeha is still chuckling at her.

“I like sweet things.” She huffs.

“I guess that’s why you like me?” She winks at Angela, who’s face is ablaze. “Want more pancakes?”

“Yes please.” Angela mutters, finishing off what’s on her plate. “They’re so fluffy. You make great pancakes.”

Fareeha brings the rest of the pancakes to the table and slides three more into Angela’s syrup lake.  
  
“I’m glad. Pancakes always make me feel better. You seem to be feeling better,” she says, taking a sip of her own tea.

“I do feel better. It’s all thanks to you.” She smiles at the pink dusting Fareeha’s cheeks now.

The finish off the pancakes and Angela glances out the window at the sun shining brightly into her home. “It stopped raining. You won’t melt if you go outside now.” She can’t help but tease Fareeha.

Fareeha rolls her eyes at Angela and starts to gather the plates up.

“No you cooked, I can do the dishes. I’m fine, really. Thank you again for coming over.” She gets up and leans down to grab Fareeha’s plate, planting a light kiss on her cheek as she does. “I really appreciate it.”

Fareeha stares down into the mug she’s gripping like a life preserver. Her entire upper body is burning and her cheek is aflame. “It- I mean- it wasn’t a bother really. You can call me anytime you need anything. I, uhm, I’ll bring your clothes back after I wash them. Might be after I get my cast off if that’s okay?”

Angela’s smile splits her face. “Oh that’s fine. If I was worried about them I’d just stop by. Let me get your things from my bathroom.”

Fareeha nods, hopping up from the table, and moving to set her cup on the sink. She runs some cool water over her hands and puts them to her flushed face. She uses a dish towel to wipe the excess water off herself as Angela returns with her clothes in a reusable grocery bag.

“Have a safe trip. Text me when you get home okay Fareeha?” Angela hands her the bag.

“Of course. I’m glad you’re feeling better Angela.” Fareeha crutches to the door. She turns and waves before leaving with a huge smile on her face.

Angela sighs and plops down on her couch. She flicks the tv on to some daytime court show and leans her head back, tear sliding down her cheek.

  
“It’s nice to have someone care about me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be going out of town next weekend, so I probably won't be uploading another chapter next weekend. I hope this fluff was enough to sustain you
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha gains some of her freedom back, Ana prods, and Angela glistens.

“FREEDOM!” proclaims Fareeha as the doctor cuts through the final length of her cast and removes it.

“Not quite yet, Ms. Amari, she chuckles, handing the cast off for disposal. “You will need to wear a brace while you complete physical therapy.”

A pout etches into Fareeha's face. She is beyond over having movement limitations, but as she tries to flex her foot, she winces. Lena pats her on the back and tries to reassure her with a smile.

“C’mon luv it's not so bad. Hey doc what kind of brace she gotta wear?” Lena drapes an arm over Fareeha’s shoulders, giving her a squeeze, peering down at the doctor.

“Well, it's a simple air brace. It will cushion and support her ankle, which has lost strength from disuse being in the cast. “

“So like her muscles atrophied? “

“No, they’ve only been in disuse for about 6 weeks. They're just not as strong as they were.”

“Well that's no good. ‘Reeha you're gonna be on those crutches forever.” She gives Fareeha a nudge.

The doctor lets out an exasperated sigh directed at Lena.

“No no she will be fine after a few weeks of therapy. Miss, if you wouldn't mind could you wait outside while I get Ms. Amari fixed with this brace?”

“Hey now I'm just worried about my friend here. She got run over after all.” Lena frowns, brow raising.

“Lena it's fine. How about you bring the car around front? I'm almost done here, right doctor?” Fareeha tries to defuse the rising ire in the room.

“Yes, Ms. Amari. We will be in touch with you for your physical therapy referral. Once this brace is on you are free to go.”

“Right, thanks. Lena, car,” she nods toward the door.

Lena rolls her eyes at Fareeha and huffs, but makes her way out of the room anyway. Fareeha sticks her tongue out at the grumbling brunette. Lena snickers at her as she closes the door. The doctor, patiently waiting, checks the time.

“Alright Ms. Amari, your ankle goes here on the cloth bottom. These two plastic sides come up and hold your ankle straight. Just wrap the velcro scraps around them to keep it all in place. Not too tight, but not too loose.” She pulls the straps securely around the brace and Fareeha’s ankle, velcroing everything into place. “I wouldn't put too much pressure on it just yet. Your bones are healed but everything is weak.”

“Thank you doctor. I appreciate all your help.” She stands with her crutches, giving a slight nod and a big smile. Fareeha slowly walks through the lobby, out into the bright shining sun. She shields her eyes and looks for Lena's neon orange car. It's not very hard to miss. She sighs as she sits down, making sure not to bang her braced foot on the way in.

“Docs a bit uptight, yeah?”

“I think you're just too inquisitive and hyper for her, Lena. It takes a lot of energy to keep up with you. “ Fareeha leans over and ruffles Lena’s hair

“Hey I'm not that bad,” she says, giving a playful shove. “Back to your place then?”

“Yeah, I want to rest a bit before dinner with mother.”

“Right, buckle up and let's ride.”

* * *

 Fareeha grumbles, yanking hanger after hanger to the side in an attempt to find her blue dress pants. She knows they're in the closet somewhere. She hasn't worn them in months. Frustrated, she flings random shirts and pants behind her, digging deeper into the void.

“God finally,” she sighs when she reaches the pants in the very back of her closet.

Fareeha gingerly slides them on, thankful they fit over her brace. She tucks her lighter blue shirt into the pants, finishing her outfit with a brown leather belt and brown loafers, thankful they fit over her extra footwear.

She smiles at herself. “Matches her eyes.” She can’t help but let her mind wander back to Angela who’s working tonight, thankfully. No way would she let her first real date with Angela involve her mother. Fareeha cringes at the thought, shaking it from her head, and calling a cab to take her to the restaurant.

Fareeha arrives to see her mother standing on the curb waiting for her.

“Fareeha there you are. You should have let me pick you up, dear. You clean up nice.” The glint in Ana’s eye causes Fareeha to grin herself. She hugs her mother, face buried in her hair.

“Yes mother. I can’t be seen in public looking like a bum, now can I?” She pulls back and readjusts her crutches. “Let’s get inside. I’m starving!”

Their waiter seats them and takes their drink order, promising to return quickly. Ana and Fareeha peruse the menus for a moment, pondering the specials to one another.

“So Fareeha, where’s that nurse of yours?” Ana asks without taking her eyes off the menu.

“Angela’s working tonight.”

“Oh that’s a shame. I was hoping you would bring her along so I could meet her properly.”

Fareeha sets her menu down and focuses on Ana, who is still intently flipping through her options. She drums her fingers on the table for a moment and fidgets with the silverware.

“I know I said we’d go out some time, but there’s no way I’d let my first date be with my mother. That’s just too much of an awkward scenario I’d prefer to avoid.” She spins a butter knife around.

Ana reaches over and slaps her hand to stop the spinning. She clicks her tongue at Fareeha. “You haven’t had a proper date with her yet? What a shame. Don’t keep that poor girl waiting, little one.”

“Come on. I just got my cast off today and I’m still on crutches. Plus Angela’s working!” Fareeha’s voice begins to rise. She clears her throat to calm down. “ I want to take her on a real date, mother. I like her so much. She’s one of the kindest, thoughtful, beautiful people I’ve ever met.” Her face is starting to heat up as she gushes about Angela.

  
Fareeha thanks the Gods when the waiter shows up with their drinks and takes their order, giving a break to the embarrassing conversation. She stuffs a garlic roll in her mouth after he leaves, hoping to delay it further. 

Ana leans her chin in her hands and squints at Fareeha. “You’re not getting out of it that easy, dear. I want to know more about Angela. I want to meet her!”

“I know, mother, I know. You will meet her soon I promise. She works crazy shifts at the hospital, but she should have several days off soon.” Fareeha slumps back in her chair, sighing before she takes a sip of her drink. “She’s really very sweet. I know there’s more of a reason she showed up in my dream than that she was my nurse.”

“Oh I’m sure there is, little one. Fate is strange, but it is true. You met her for a reason. I do wish you hadn’t been run over for it to happen, but you’re a tough one,” Ana says, leaning over and patting Fareeha’s arm.

The food arrives, both women immediately digging in. Fareeha being particularly famished after her struggle finding pants.

“So, do you have any plans for your first date yet?” Ana sets her napkin down on her empty plate.

“I have some ideas but I’m not sure yet. I probably shouldn’t do too much till I’ve seen that physical therapist a couple times,” Fareeha says, fiddling with her silverware again.

“I think you shouldn’t think too hard. You’ve both had pleasant enough times simply being in each other's company at home right? Maybe you could take her out somewhere simple.”

“I’ll think about it, mother. I’m sure I’ll figure out something. Thank you for dinner, I had fun catching up with you.” She smiles at Ana, who stands to help Fareeha up.

“I had a great time too, little one.” She embraces Fareeha, who hugs her tightly.

“Take care, mother. I’ll let you know when we’re free for dinner, okay? I promise.” Fareeha smiles at her mother as they exit the restaurant.

“I’d like that, dear. You take care too.” Ana waves at Fareeha as she catches a cab home.

* * *

 * _Ding_ *

* ** _TWHAP_** *

The sound jolts Angela, causing her to drop the phone on her face. She groans in agony, eyes watering as the pain sears through her nose and lip.

* _Ding Ding_ *

[Fareeha 1:14pm] Wanna go to the pool with me?

[Fareeha 1:14pm] Not an official date

[Fareeha 1:15pm] Want to work out my foot

She grins through the tears.

[Angela 1:15pm] Sure, when and where?

[Fareeha 1:16pm] half an hour at my gym?

[Angela 1:16pm] I’ll meet you there :)

[Fareeha 1:17pm] Awesome!

Angela sits up from the couch still rubbing her nose. She stretches her arms over her head, popping her spine.

“Suppose I should find that bathing suit and get going…” She speeds into her bedroom and begins searching for what she needs. She digs through her dresser for some shorts and a top to match her new swimsuit. She thinks about changing into her bikini, but her face flushes at the thought. She’s not ready for that yet. Angela changes into her outfit, stuffs some dry clothes, shoes, and a towel into her gym bag, and leaves for Fareeha’s gym.

Fareeha arrives earlier than she intends, but that’s how she always is. She decides to change and wait at the pool for Angela. She takes off her shorts and t-shirt revealing her swimsuit. It’s varying shades of blue and golden chevrons across the front with a low open back. She gingerly removes her brace and tests her footing. She shoves her items in a locker, keeping the crutches just in case, and walks back to the pool. Fareeha lowers herself to sit on the edge of the shallow end, dangling her legs in the water. She slowly rotates her ankle, flexing her muscles. The pull on her calf feels good. She closes her eyes and leans back on her hands, enjoying the weightlessness of the water.

“Oh you’re here already, Fareeha?” Angela strides over. Her eyes roam up Fareeha’s exposed arms before Fareeha opens her eyes.

“Yes, but I just settled in. I should have mentioned I’m chronically early.” She offers a shy smile to Angela over her shoulder.

Ice blue eyes meet soft brown for a moment before Angela beats out a nervous cough.

“I’ll change and be right back.”

Fareeha hums in acknowledgement, idly kicking her legs in the water now.

Angela returns a few minutes later, announcing her arrival to Fareeha, who turns and immediately freezes. She manages to keep her mouth shut as she gawks at Angela, who’s wearing a vibrant red suit adorned with yellow tropical flowers. Her hair is out of it’s usual ponytail, golden locks tickling pale shoulders.

“Fareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeha,” Angela sits down beside her with a giggle. “You like what you see?”

Fareeha stares for half a beat longer before she regains her voice. “Yes. I- uh, I’ve never seen you with your hair down. It’s captivating.”

Angela gives her shoulder a shove. “Oh you’re too much.” She slides down in the the water, coming up to her chest. “Come on in now. Let’s give that foot a good workout.” She holds her hands out to Fareeha who takes them, gently sliding in as well.

They slowly walk around the shallow end for a bit. Angela laces her fingers through Fareeha's, drifting gently backwards. They toddle around the shallow end for a while, stretching out Fareeha’s muscles. Angela’s face takes on a mischievous grin and splashes Fareeha, quickly swimming toward the deep end with a shriek.

“You’ve got to catch me!” she hollers back at Fareeha, who’s still wiping the water off her face.

  
Fareeha narrow her eyes and dives under the surface. She sails through the water toward the pale legs kicking in front of her. Angela makes the mistake of pausing to tread water and see where Fareeha had gone. Suddenly she feels two strong arms around her midsection and she’s being lifted up into the air with another shriek.

“I caught you! Now what?” Fareeha tilts her head up and locks eyes with Angela. “Oh I know. It’s time to dive!”

  
“No you don't! Farehaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-” Angela is cut off with a splash. 

Fareeha has dropped back, pulling Angela into the water on top of her, burying her face in her slim, toned stomach. Angela thrashes, successfully wiggling out of Fareeha’s grip. She gasps as she breaks the surface one more. Fareeha pops up as well, being met with another tidal wave of water from Angela, who’s using her entire arm this time.

“Fareeha Amari I swear to God if you weren’t so cute I wouldn’t put up with you.” Angela pushes her hair back out of her face, red from exertion and the embarrassment of being thrown around so easily.

Fareeha stares at the beauty of Angela’s glistening skin and golden hair slicked back by the water.

“Oh come now,” Fareeha grins, regaining her composure, “you have to admit this is fun.” She begins to simply float on her back in a placid manner.

“Yes it’s fun. Swimming is very calming even when someone’s trying to drown you.” She giggles as she paddles next to Fareeha and also floats.

Fareeha laces her fingers through Angela’s. “I’m so glad you joined me. Spending time you with you brings me so much joy.” She raises their hands up, running her thumb over Angela’s.

“I really like spending time with you too, Fareeha,” she says, blushing harder and looking toward Fareeha. “Would you like to go to dinner with me Saturday?”

Fareeha looks at Angela with a bright smile. “I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still gonna try to get a chapter up Friday if I'm not depressed (: 
> 
> Let me know what you think, good or bad.
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the first official date.

She fiddles with her sandal, fingers slipping the buckle a second time as she curses herself. Fareeha isn’t usually one to let nerves get the better of her, but she’s meeting Angela for their first official date. She can’t help the nervous shake running through her hands no matter how many times she tries and calm herself.

  
“Okay, you’ve got this. We’ve been seeing each other for weeks, you KNOW she likes you, calm down,” she mutters aloud, finally buckling her sandal. She stands up, checking herself in the mirror one more time. She’s wearing her favorite dress, a sleeveless royal blue number, cinched at the waist with a flowing skirt covered with yellow hibiscus flowers that came to her knees. It hugs her figure well, shows off her arms, and it’s just gorgeous, in her opinion. Fareeha gives a satisfied nod to herself in the mirror, mental pep talk having helped a bit. “It’s just another dinner with Angela. No stress, just dinner.” 

One last check that everything is in her purse and she’s off. Angela said to meet at a place called The Curry Pot around 5 and she was not about to be late. She has been looking forward to this for days. Fareeha would do everything in her power to make it perfect.

She manages to arrive before Angela, a byproduct of being chronically early whenever she goes, a trait inherited from her mother her mother. The outside of the restaurant looks nice enough and she trusts Angela. The nervous energy is back, causing Fareeha to pace in front of the building. She checks the time on her watch before deciding to take a seat on a bench. Her leg bounces, one crossed over the other, as she scrolls through various social media apps. She tries to focus her energy on her phone, but she’s restless.

“Fareeha!”

Her head snaps up to see Angela stepping out of a cab. She can’t take her eyes off the beautiful nurse in her white crochet lace sundress. It looks just like the dress Mercy wore while she was unconscious in the hospital. Fareeha doesn’t notice Angela is now standing right in front of her, face knit with concern. She feels a hand on her shoulder, blinks, and looks up into deep blue eyes searching her own.

“Are you alright?” Angela gives Fareeha’s shoulder a light squeeze. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Fareeha blinks again, finally snapping her mouth closed, trailing her eyes down Angela’s dress. “I- I’m fine. It’s just that… that’s the same dress you were wearing in my dream,” she murmurs lowly. She regains her composure, tilting her head, she smiles up at Angela. “You’re absolutely beautiful.”

“You don’t look half bad yourself. You clean up nice,” she chuckles, blush dusting her fair complexion. She gives Fareeha’s bicep a squeeze before tugging her up by the elbow. “Let's go, I’m starving and I’ve been craving this all day.”

The ladies are seated in a far corner of the restaurant per Angela’s request. The deep red and gold walls are accentuated the low lighting. It’s a pleasant place for a quiet meal together.

Fareeha spends quite a bit of time admiring the decor, the golden elephant silhouettes framing the windows, the vibrant orange silk draping from the center of the ceiling to the corners, and  the golden statues of various gods and goddesses. The waiter returns and clears his throat to get her attention. Her face heats up as Angela laughs at her flustered state. Fareeha grumbles out what she wants to order and he disappears again.

Angela is still laughing lightly at her. “It’s alright, I think the decorations are dazzling as well, but I’m more used to them than you are.” She grins at Fareeha, who has resumed craning her neck to take in everything. “But I do have to say it’s not quite as lovely or pleasing as my dining companion.”

Fareeha focuses back on Angela, ears tinged with red, taking her hand in her own across the table. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Angela. I hope you’re not trying to take advantage of that.” She brushes her thumb over Angela’s knuckles. She feels warm inside, happier than she’s been in a while. “I’m kidding of course. You can flatter me whenever you want.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for the future,” she squeezes Fareeha’s hand. “Can I say, though we met under unfortunate circumstances, I’m glad you’ve put up with me this long. Most people are put off by my crazy schedule and being on call all the time. Even the ones who have the ‘nurse fantasy’ leave me soon enough,” she cringes remembering her rocky relationship history. “You’ve been nothing but sweet and patient with me. You’re so selfless, Fareeha. You’re simply amazing.” Another grin replaces her contemplative visage when she notices Fareeha blushing profusely. “Can’t take a compliment, huh?”

“Not a bombardment of them, no.” Fareeha clears her throat and takes a sip of water in an attempt to shoo the blush away. She removes her now sweaty hand from Angela’s to dry it on her napkin. “You’re very easy to get along with, Angela. Anyone who wouldn’t stay with you because of your schedule is a fool.” Her brow creases and a frown forms at the thought. She takes Angela’s hand again, caressing the back of her palm. “I would get hit by 100 cars if it meant I get to be with you.”

Angela’s face contorts and she pulls her other hand to her face in effort to contain her laughter. It doesn’t work. She slaps the table repeatedly as tears brim in her eyes. “Oh Fareeha don’t say such outlandish things.” She wipes her face with the back of her hand and takes a deep breath. “Please, Fareeha, I’m so glad it didn’t come to that. The one was bad enough and could have been worse. Let’s try to stay away from accidents so we can enjoy our time together.” She laces her fingers through Fareeha’s, idly flexing between them.

She gives Angela a mock salute and a grin, “Of course. Oh wow that looks good.”

The waiter deposits their meals and a basket of naan before disappearing again.

“Yes, Indian butter chicken is the best!” Angela begins to tear naan apart and dip it into the spiced curry sauce. A moan escapes her lips upon the first bite.

“It sure sounds good, but it can’t possibly be as good as my lamb madras.” She smirks, shoving a spoonful into her mouth, licking her lips as she stares down Angela.

“Is that so? I don’t think you’ve tried this before. Here,” she tears another small piece of naan, dragging it trough the sauce of her dish, and holds it up to Fareeha’s mouth.

  
Fareeha eyes her hand, frozen in the moment, but Angela’s giggle breaks her from her stupor. She leans forward, allowing Angela to feed her the soaked naan. Her lips brush Angela’s fingertips and she can see her visibly shiver. She can’t help her lip twitching up as she chews, savoring the buttery flavor of the dish. “This is pretty good, but I think you should try mine as well.” She copies Angela and holds a piece of bread coated in curry sauce for her to partake.  

Angela leans in far enough for her tongue to graze Fareeha’s fingertips. She would gloat at the flustered look on the other woman’s face if her own wasn’t also rapidly heating up. “Oh gosh you didn’t tell me it was so spicy!” She quickly gulps down water and bread to alleviate the burn.

“Maybe I should have warned you that I like very spicy food,” she laughs out, leaning back in her chair. “That’s probably why I prefer mine. I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.” She can’t help but smile back at Angela, who’s beaming at the thought of continuing their date.

“Sounds good to me.”

Their conversation wanes as they both dig into their meals, shooting glances and smiles at once another through the meal. Fareeha appreciates that they can eat in companionable silence without awkwardness. They place their napkins on their plates after they finish and simply gaze at one another, Angela clearly sneaking glances at Fareeha’s flexed biceps.

“How about we get some ice cream and take a walk through the park?” Fareeha offers, “My treat.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Angela gazes out the window as Fareeha pays for dinner. “It’s such a nice day out, it would be a shame to spend it all inside.”

Fareeha and Angela arrive at the park, cones in hand. She with mint chocolate chip and double fudge, Angela with strawberry.  It’s the same place she intended to have her lunch that fateful day, the same place she met Angela, or rather Mercy, in her dream. There are many families enjoying the lake, playing games, having picnics in the park this evening. She smiles remember how serene it was when they ‘met’. 

“Watch out!” someone calls from afar. Fareeha looks up to see an orange Frisbee fly overhead. Nothing to be worried about. What neither of them see, however, is the husky dog chasing it, not until it crashes into Angela causing her to stumble back and drop her cone.

“OOOF. Oh gosh what an energetic pup,” she says to the young man running over to get his dog.

“Angela are you alright??” Fareeha’s worry overtaking her features.

“Yeah I’m fine. This big guy just knocked the wind out of me. Can I pet him?” she asks the young man.

“Uh, sure yeah he’s friendly.”

Angela gently pets the dog between its ears, relishing in how soft his fur is. “No harm done.” She smiles and waves at them as they go to retrieve the errant Frisbee.

Fareeha is still frowning. “Knocked your ice cream out of your hand,” she mumbles.

Angela looks at her empty hands, just now realizing it’s gone. “Oh hahaha yes he did. It’s fine really…”

Fareeha loops her arm through Angela’s and holds her cone in front of her face. Angela looks from the cone to Fareeha’s face, which is turned away, but she can still see the blush creeping up her neck and cheek.

“We can share mine, if you like the flavors I mean. They’re different from yours so you may not like them but if you want you can totally share with me,” she rambles out, heat overtaking her whole upper body.

Angela simpers, leaning forward to take a lick of Fareeha’s ice cream. “Mmm. It may not be strawberry, but it’s still very good. Thank you Fareeha,” she purrs, leaning further into Fareeha.

“You’re welcome,” she manages to squeak out. “Let’s sit by the lake. I don’t think I’m coordinated enough to walk and share right now.”

Angela throws her head back and laughs, gripping Fareeha’s arm tighter. They settle into a free picnic table close to the lake. Angela leans her head on Fareeha’s shoulder, still gripped to her arm. The cone in front of her is melting in the warmth of the day, a small trail of green mint trickling down the back of Fareeha’s hand. A grin splits her face as she leans down to lick the trail of melted ice cream off Fareeha’s hand. Angela giggles madly as she feels Fareeha’s entire body tense up from the action.

  
“Did you really do that? I have napkins.” She says matter of factly, face completely flushed.  

“Yeah, I did. It’s more fun to clean up that way.” Angela takes a proper lick of the cone before Fareeha pulls it back towards herself, attempting to lick any more melting trails before Angela cleans her again.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

* * *

 They stop in front of Angela’s apartment door. Fareeha had insisted on walking her home. Good exercise for her foot, she swears.

“Today was exquisite. I had a lot of fun on our date, Fareeha.” Angela grips her purse with both hands, nervous. “Our first ‘official date’ as you put it. Thank you”

Fareeha rubs her nose and smiles. “I enjoyed it as well. You deserve a proper date, Angela.”

She can’t help shifting her weight from foot to foot. The nerves are back. Fareeha doesn’t want the evening to end, but if it must, she wants it to end on a good note. She leans down and places a light kiss on Angela’s cheek. She steps back to look at her face. It’s glowing with heat and adoration, causing Fareeha’s heart to swell.

Angela reaches up and cups Fareeha’s cheek. Standing on her tiptoes, she brushes a brief kiss on Fareeha’s lips. They’re soft and warm, so pleasent against her own.. She wants to kiss them forever, but not tonight. She can feel Fareeha’s face igniting under her palm. She releases the stunned woman and stands back down on her heels. “Goodnight Fareeha. Text me when you get home,” she insists before slipping into her apartment, leaving a stunned Fareeha in the hallway.

“G’night k,” she mumbles out through an awestruck grin, heart ready to burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter took me the longest to write. I realized I had set the story for this chapter in the last chapter and boy did it bone me. 
> 
> I hope y'all like it.
> 
> I read one too many angst/depressing fics so I tried to fit as much diabetes inducing fluff into this chapter as I could.
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time with the Amaris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little sad at the end, but it ends happy.

“Fareeha you dog! You kissed her on the lips?!” Lena’s eyes are wide with shock and mirth as she digs another piece of beef out of her Chinese takeout carton.

“Uuuuuugh no Lena she kissed _ME_ on the lips. I kissed her on the cheek and she kissed me on the lips,” she huffs and buries her face in her hands, already regretting bringing it up.

They both sit on Fareeha’s couch having what was a nice weekly dinner together, till Fareeha let the details of her date with Angela slip a little too far. Now she seems hell bent on embarrassing her into a pile of ash.

“So did she slip you the ole tongue?” She asks, waggling an eyebrow.

“Oh my god Lena what’s wrong with you?” Fareeha groans into a pillow.

“She did didn’t she!” Lena bounces excitedly on her cushion, leaning in and poking Fareeha’s shoulder accusingly.

“No. No she didn’t. She just gave me a quick kiss goodnight before we parted, okay?” She could feel the heat creeping up her neck and into her ears as she remembered the kiss again.

“You wish she used her tongue, don’t yo- OOF,” Lena recoils back into the couch arm, having taken the brunt of a pillow to the face. “Hey now it’s not my rug that’s gonna get stained with Mongolian beef here if I spill.”

Fareeha shoots a glare at her indicating she couldn’t care less as she shovels fried rice into her mouth. She loves Lena to death, but sometimes the teasing gets to be too much from the hyperactive woman. She lets out a long sigh, blushing furiously. She knows she can’t hide much from Lena.

“Look, yeah you’re right, I kinda do.You know how much I like her. Angela is someone I want to keep around, so I’m trying not to rush it. She kissed me on the lips, what do I do now? They were so soft in that quick moment. Man it was quick. I don’t want to scare her off, Lena.” She fidgets furiously with the tassels one of her pillows as she rambles on.

Lena lets out a low whistle. “Luv you’ve got it bad. Just keep doing what you’re doing. Looks like she’s not shy about how fast she wants to take things at all.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right,” she pauses, remembering an important detail. “Ah yeah that’s right. Mom wants to go to dinner with us. I need to see if Angela is alright with that.”

“Communication is key!” Lena winks at her. Fareeha scrunches up her face and sticks her tongue out while texting Angela.

* * *

 Angela sits at Fareeha’s kitchen table, nervously inspecting her nails and fidgeting with a glass of water, while both Amari women argued over the correct amount of spices to add to dinner mere feet away. She has met Ana previously, but she’s still nervous to meet her girlfriends mother. Girlfriend? They haven’t talked about it yet, but after weeks dragging into months, it feels right to say to herself.

“Fareeha that’s way too much nutmeg for the kofta.” Ana scolds her daughter, overlooking the bowls.

“Mother it says a pinch.” Fareeha rolls her eyes at her mother, grabbing the salt from the stove.

“Yes but your hands are huge!” A choking sound draws their attention from one another.

Angela immediately inhales and sputters out the sip of water she had been taking. She doubles over, planting her face against the table in an attempt to hide while coughing. Fareeha rushes over to pat her on the back.

“Angela are you alright? What’s wrong?” Fareeha’s face clearly showing concern over her choking.

There’s no way Angela will tell her the truth, that the blush spreading across her cheeks isn’t just from the coughing fit. She wraps one arm around her head still fused with the table, giving a thumbs up with her other to indicate she’s okay.

Fareeha still rubs soft circles across her back and shoulders, glancing up only when she hears a stifled snicker from her mother, whose face is split with a grin.  She glances between Ana and the blonde mop still stuffed in an arm on her table, totally confused.

“Come now little one, let’s finish up dinner while Angela recovers,” she says with a lit to her voice. Ana hands Fareeha a large bowl with beets, carrots, and potatoes. “Cut these up for the salad. I’ll take over the spices.”

  
Fareeha rolls her eyes at her mother, but she cuts the vegetables up as told, still sneaking glances over at Angela. She’s finally sat upright and the color is fading from her face. Fareeha lets out a sigh of relief and smiles. It’s nice to have Angela and her mother over for dinner. It feels like a family again. Lost in her own reverie, Fareeha drags the tip of the knife down the side of her curled finger. She hisses and throws the knife down against the wall. “Damn it!” She immediately shoves the finger in her mouth to stop the blood.  

Ana turns around and sees Angela is already at her daughter's side, gently coaxing the injured finger from her mouth. She can’t help but smile, watching Angela stroke the back of her hand and applying pressure to the wound. They retreat to the bathroom to bandage the cut. When they return, she notices they’re still holding hands and can’t help but razz them. “Fareeha you’re so accident prone. I can see why you chose a nurse for a girlfriend,” she says with a crinkle in her eyes.

Both women light up like Christmas trees, but don’t pull away from one another. Angela starts to fuss with the bandage, but Fareeha brings their hands up and lays a gentle kiss on their entwined fingers. “Yes mother. That’s _exactly_  why she’s my girlfriend,” she says, sticking her tongue out at the elder Amari.

Ana attempts to purse her lips at the sass her daughter is giving back, lip twitching before she bursts out laughing. She walks over and pulls them both into a tight hug, murmuring into her daughter’s hair, “I’m just glad to see you happy Fareeha. Welcome to the family Angela!” She beams at the pair. “Alright, if my dear daughter isn’t grievously wounded, let's finish up dinner.”

Fareeha and Ana continue into the kitchen to prepare dinner, not noticing the sad smile Angela can’t wipe from her face.

* * *

 With tea in hand, Angela delicately settles into Fareeha’s couch. Both the Amaris are fussing over how much honey is too much for their tea, yet neither noticed the 3 spoonfuls she had used. She smiles into her mug, taking a sip of the sweet brew as they sit on either side of her. Ana puts an arm around her once again and gives her a tight squeeze. “Tonight has been fairly enlightening, Angela. You’ve been seeing little Fareeha for many weeks and I only got to run into you once,” she says with a mock pout.

Fareeha swats her mother’s arm from around Angela’s shoulders and wraps her in her own embrace. “I was recovering for most of that time, and you’re too much for new people to handle without me as a buffer, mother. I didn’t want you scaring her off.” Angela chuckles, causing Fareeha’s heart to throb and squeeze her tighter.

“Fareeha I’m a nurse. I deal with far worse people than your mother every day. I’ve been punched in the face more times than I can count.” Angela is nonplussed with her statement, but Ana and Fareeha look horrified.

“You… get punched in the face often?” Fareeha asks, sadness overtaking horror.

“It’s not a daily occurrence, but it happens every now and then. A little bit of everyone comes through the emergency room. Some are drunk as skunks and will swing at anyone trying to help them, but most are not that hard to handle.”

Ana sets her tea down and turns toward Angela, wrapping bother her arms around her. “That’s still terrible, dear. I’m sorry this happens to you, no matter how infrequent it may be.” She rubs soft circles across Angela’s back while continuing the embrace between herself and Fareeha. “We can’t stop what happens at the hospital, but we will keep you safe out here.” Fareeha leans her head into Angela’s shoulder and nods along with her mother's sentiments, giving a hum of agreement.

A sniffle escapes Angela and they both freeze. They pull back far enough to Ana to appraise what’s going on. Tears have gathered in Angela’s eyes, threatening to break past her eyelashes desperately trying to keep them from falling. Another sniffle and they can hold no more.

Angela reaches up to wipe her eyes, apologizing. “Sorry I just… I don’t know.” She’s at a loss for words. She takes a tissue from the box Fareeha pills from the end table. She feels guilty over the worry on their faces. Taking a deep breath, she attempts to explain. “I do know. It’s been many years since I’ve had a family or anyone fuss over me.”

She pauses again, unsure if she wants to keep going, but she decides it’s for the best. “I’ve just met you, Ana, and I do feel like family. I can’t remember what a real family is like.” The pain wells up in her chest and more tears spill out.

Ana and Fareeha are staring at her, deep sadness etched in their faces. She knows they already know what she’s going to say, but she presses on. “My parents died when I was very young. They had gone to Honduras for the summer on a relief trip to support other doctors trying to help citizens. They had only been there for two weeks when they were carjacked and murdered. I had been staying with a friend for the trip duration. When word came home that they were gone, I had to go into foster care. I never stayed in the same house long. No one wanted a broken child who wouldn’t speak.”

She doesn’t feel tears running down her face till Ana brings a fresh tissue up and shushes her. “Oh little one I’m so sorry for you. No young girl should lose their parents in such a way.” Ana pulls the crying nurse close to her and gently pets her hair. “We are both here for you, Angela. Fareeha is smitten with you, and as I said before, I consider you family. We will be here as long as you will have us.”

Fareeha leans her head against Angela’s slim back, pulling both her and Ana into a hug, and simply nods again. Her throat is tight and her eyes are hot. She doesn’t trust her voice, so she holds them and nods while Angela cries.

Eventually the tears stop and her breathing evens out. Angela attempts to sit upright, thankful that they both allow her to. She wipes the back of her hand across her eyes again and takes Fareeha’s in her dry hand. “Thank you. Thank you both. Fate can be cruel, but this proves it can be grand as well.” She smiles and rubs her thumb across Fareeha’s knuckles. “Really, I’m so thankful to have you, both of you, in my life now. I’ll have you as long as Fareeha has me.”

Fareeha’s cheeks heat up, but she doesn’t break her gaze with Angela. A grin creeps across her face. “Well if I’m half as stubborn as my mother, I don’t think I’ll be going anywhere Angela.” She wraps her arms around Angela and buries her face in her hair, deeply inhaling her sweet smell.

Ana simply sits at the other end of the couch, sipping her now cool tea. She can hide her grin, but she can’t hide the gleam in her eyes. “Well now that you’re a part of the family, when can I expect grandchildren? I’m not getting any younger, Fareeha.”

“MOTHER, WHY?” she yanks back from Angela, arming herself with a pillow and launching it at her mother, who lists to the left and avoids it completely.

Angela simply rears back laughing. “I think I’m going to like it here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd ask here, but would anyone be averse to not so chaste kissing and implied sexual relationship? I will not be putting explicit content into this fluff fic but... I can't stop myself from wanting them to have an adult relationship :x
> 
> Give me a yes or no :)
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies hit the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upped the rating to Mature because things might be getting mature. 
> 
> I know nothing of yoga so hopefully it doesn't show too badly.
> 
> Shout-out to @birdmom17 for doing some jogging math and helping me out :)

“It’s just past midnight… I wonder if she’s awake,” muses Angela from the far corner of the break room. She worries her bottom lip for a moment longer as she decides whether to call or not. Fareeha’s sweet face smiling up at her gives all the encouragement she needs. Angela checks her appearance in the camera, tucking her golden bangs back behind her ear, before putting in her earbuds and initiating a video call with Fareeha.

It rings several time and she worries that it may indeed be too late, till Fareeha picks up. She’s met with the sight of an adorably mussed Fareeha, wild hair stuck to the side of her face, squinting and rubbing one eye.

“Ello?”

“Hey Fareeha. Did I wake you? I’m sorry.”

“No no I was awake,” she says, rubbing the visible crust from her eye.

Angela giggles. “The lines on your cheek tell a different story. Still, I’m glad you answered. I missed you,” she says with a delighted smile.

Fareeha blushes through her own smile. “I miss you too. You’re off for the next few days right? We need to do something together.”

“Sure. Do you have anything in mind?”

“Well… You could come to the gym with me? I’ll give you a discount on my personal trainer services,” she says with a smirk.

Angela pauses for a minute, tapping her chin in thought. She likes the pool, but she hadn’t paid attention to the rest of the gym. It would be interesting to see where Fareeha works. “Sure, it sounds fun. I should warn you it’s been ages since I’ve worked out. Go easy on me,” she says with a wink.

Fareeha’s boisterous laugh fills her with mirth and Angela can’t help but smile like a fool. It’s one of her favorite sounds in the world. Smooth and rich as honey, it lights up any room.

“Okay I can go easy on you. I’m still taking it slow myself, but it shouldn’t be too long before I get back into the real swing of things. I have to keep these babies in shape,” she holds the camera back so Angela can see her flexing a bicep.

Angela tries to not swallow her tongue as she watches the muscle bulge and flex under bronze skin. She takes a long sip of her coffee in an attempt to hide her face, but Fareeha sees.

“Like what you see, Angela? I can show you more at the gym,” she teases the flushed nurse.

“Fine, fine you’ve already sold me. I’ll go with you,” Angela giggles at the smug showoff.

Before Fareeha can reply, someone comes into the break room looking for Angela. She can’t hide the pout that takes over her face.

“I’m sorry, but I’m needed back out there. See you later, I promise,” Angela smiles and waves at her.  
  
Fareeha sighs and smiles. “I understand. You’re very important to a lot of people. Have a good night, Angela.”

Angela’s smile grows even wider as she disconnects from the call and rushes to cram her phone and earbuds into her pocket. “I’m on my way!”

* * *

Fareeha claps her hands together and picks up two yoga mats. “Okay Angela, we’re going to start with yoga. Have you ever done this before?” The blank stare she’s met with answers the question. She belts out a laugh. “Okay, beginner’s poses it is.”

She lays out the two mats and motions for Angela to take the yellow with orange flowers, while she takes the blue with white leaves. 

“Let’s start with the Easy Pose. Just sit and cross your legs. Try to keep your breathing even. Good! Now let’s stretch into the Half Lord of The Fishes Pose,” she says, lifting her right leg up and crossing it over her left. She puts her left elbow in front of her knee and places her right palm on the floor. She hears snort as she finishes the pose.

  
“Sorry, the name’s funny. This isn’t too bad though,” she smiles over at Fareeha.

“No it’s really very fun and good for you! Repeat the same pose but on the other side.” Her eyes trail up Angela’s torso as she switches sides. The clinging white tank top is showing off every gentle curve of her body, and and gradient orange yoga pants hugging her legs perfectly. She swallows the dryness in her throat.

“Okay now this is called the Cat Pose,” she says, rolling onto her hands and knees. She points her toes and palms flat against the mat, arching her back up toward the sky, head down. Fareeha holds the post for a few seconds before turning to check on Angela, who is copying the post pretty well.

“Excellent. Bring your head up and arch your back toward the floor, now we’re in the Cow Pose.”

“I don’t know why I’ve never tried this before. It’s not too difficult and I can feel the burn,” Angela puffs a breath as she arches her back. She catches Fareeha staring at her butt. “My eyes are up here,” she smirks.

“I- I know that. Uh next one is Extended Puppy Pose.  Extend your hands and arms in front of you and lean down with your face to the floor. Keep your legs at 90% angle.” They both slide forward, stretching as far as they can go.

“And now plant your feet firmly on the ground. Raise your back end up into the air and make your body into a pyramid. This is  Downward-Facing Dog.” She rises up off the mat into a perfect pose. Angela, on the other hand, is struggling. She notices her arms quivering in an attempt to stay up in the position.

“This one might be too difficult for you, sorry. Here lay down on your back.Keep your legs and butt on the floor. Use your head to arch your chest and back toward the ceiling, keeping your palms and forearms flat on the floor as well. This is the Fish Pose.”

Angela tries to hold the pose, but her arms are overworked. She flops back down, half splayed out like a starfish, shirt riding half way up her stomach.

“Ah that one is called the Corpse Pose,” Fareeha lets out a nervous chuckle at her. She rolls onto her side, head in hand, staring at Angela’s exposed, pale abdomen. “Now that you’re warmed up, perhaps we should get some real cardio in.” She stands, rolling up both the mats and leading the way to the treadmill area.

“Treadmills? Treadmills I can do, I think.” Angela eyes the elliptical and stair climbers with trepidation. “Yes, treadmills.”

Fareeha leads her over to a treadmill next to an elliptical. She shows Angela how to work the speeds and incline to her liking, and clips the safety leash to the waist of her pants, causing both women to blush. They start on their respective machines at slow paces to warm up.

At five miles per hour, Angela begins to sweat much harder than before. She glances over at Fareeha who is going much faster on the elliptical. Angela can’t help but stare at the rippling thigh muscles that peek out from under her grey running shorts. She’s so distracted by the way they move, she nearly slips and falls from her treadmill. She recovers without issue, once again glancing over to see if Fareeha had seen her. She’s met with the smuggest smirk she’s encountered in her entire life.

“You know the walls are mirrors, right? I can see you staring at me, Angela.”

Angela bites the inside of her cheek and increases the speed on her machine as Fareeha bursts out laughing. They spend a full hour on cardio. By the end, Angela is draped back over the rail of the treadmill, chest heaving, sweat pouring down her neck and arms as she tries to catch her breath.

“Fareeha I love you but you must be trying to kill me. I didn’t realize I was so out of shape” She sits in silence for a few moments, till she wills her body upright to see Fareeha still standing on the elliptical, frozen, rosy blush overtaking her features.

“You love me?” She asks in a quiet, but hopeful voice.

Angela’s eyes go wide upon realizing what she’s said. She fusses with her towel for a second trying to think of what to say next, studying Fareeha’s bright face and eyes full of joy. Her own face softens as she walks over to Fareeha.

“Yes, I do. Maybe in a gym sweating myself silly wasn’t the best place to say it, but I do.” She lays a hand on Fareeha’s sweat slick bicep. Fareeha pulls her into a hug and she squeals. “Nooooo we’re so sweaty!” she cries out.

“I don’t care about that,” Fareeha says, planting a kiss on Angela’s wet forehead. “I love you as well.”

She smiles up at Fareeha, wrinkling her nose. “I’m glad, but… we smell. I say we hit the showers.”

“Sounds like a plan. You go ahead, I need to talk to my boss about something,” she says, waving Angela off in the direction of the locker room. “I’ll catch up in the sauna.” She winks and runs off. 

Angela sighs as she peels out of her sweaty gym clothes, setting them on the bench to dry out. Thankfully there’s no one else to watch her search around for towels in her underwear. She finds a couple spares in a corner. She removes the last vestiges of clothing, wraps herself in the towel, and steps into the last stall, tossing the towel over the shower rod. A sigh escapes her lips as the water goes from warm to hot, scalding the sweat from her hair and skin.

After a while, Angela hears her name being called. “I’m in the last stall, Fareeha!” she shouts over the noise. “I’ll be out in a minute.” She quickly runs a hand through her hair to check if the shampoo has been thoroughly rinsed out. Satisfied, she turns the shower off and wraps herself back into the towel. She pulls back the curtain and walks back to their lockers, but stops, petrified in place at the display she happens upon. There stoops Fareeha, back turned to Angela, removing her shorts and panties. Angela squawks a noise and turns red as the fire coursing through her veins. Her hand flies to her face in an attempt to cover her eyes.

Fareeha bolts upright, quickly whipping her clothing back up over her hips on instinct. Sure, it’s a locker room, a place to be in the nude, but again not the most appropriate place for firsts with her girlfriend. “Ah uhm well this… is- it’s okay Angela. Didn’t you say you’ve seen my butt already?”

The tomato skinned blonde somehow blushes harder, tightening her towel around herself. “Yes, I have seen it, but not so close and un-obscured… and that was before we were dating.”

Fareeha sucks in a deep breath and exhales slowly. “It’s fine,” she says, moving over and laying a hand on her pale bare shoulder. “You’re my girlfriend. At some point you were going to see it in all its glory.” She pulls Angela into a light hug, but pulls away when she feels her shaking.

Angela tries to hold in the giggles bubbling out of her, but she can’t. “You’re right Fareeha, you’re right. It was simply an unexpected surprise. Not a bad one at all. Get showered and meet me in the sauna, okay? It’s okay.”

Fareeha nods as she walks off, waiting till she rounds the corner before she begins to disrobe once more. She quickly cleanses her body, feeling a million times better. Angela waves at her upon entering the sauna.

“So, what did you have to meet your boss about?” She inquires as Fareeha takes a seat beside her.

“Oh well just picking my clients back up after my absence. He wanted to know if I’m up to it yet. I asked him to give me another two weeks. I’m feeling better but not 100%. Plus… I wanted to ask you something,” she says, fiddling with the edge of her towel.

Angela merely stares at her, waiting. Fareeha swallows, working up the nerve to ask. “I was wondering if you’d like to go to the beach with me on your next off schedule? Just the two of us?” She’s toppled over as Angela’s face lights up and she tackles Fareeha with a hug.

“Yes, I love the beach! I haven’t been in so long. I’d love to go with you Fareeha.” She smiles, looking down at Fareeha, before slowly lowering herself to bring their lips together. They linger for a few moments, enjoying the soft tingle of their lips joined together. Angela loves how soft and full Fareeha’s lips are under her own. She pulls back, looking at her with all the love she can muster. She takes pause at seeing Fareeha covering her eyes with a hand, biting her own lower lip.

“Angela, your towel,” she says, trying to keep the grin out of her voice.

Angela cocks her head to the side and looks down. Her towel has slipped down, exposing most of her breasts and ample cleavage. She springs back form above Fareeha, frantically pulling it back up to her collarbone. “I- I- I…That’s-” she stammers.

“That’s called payback,” Fareeha says, throwing her head back in laughter.

“Fareeha Amari, you’re going to be the death of me,” Angela says, covering her face with her hand.

“I might, but you love me.” Fareeha teases, poking her in the shoulder.

Angela swats her hand away. “You’re awfully lucky I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, or if you find any errors. I basically just write it in a sitting and post it.
> 
> We'll just go with Fareeha magically keeping her job and getting paid while being out for months on end >.>
> 
> Also if you're looking for Explicit smut from me, [here you go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705560/chapters/23713548).
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovebirds start their beach vacation and calorie counts are out the door!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than usual and it doesn't even encompass the entire vacation! Whew.

Lena hangs her head over the plush couch arm, half concentrating on her phone, half whining at Fareeha.the bedroom door open.

“Ree, hurry up!”

Silence.

“Reeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” she whines, flipping over onto her elbows only to spring back on her ass when Fareea flings the door open.

“WHAT Lena? I’m trying to pack and not forget anything. Why are you here again?” Fareeha leans against the doorframe, arms crossed, frowning at the tuft of brown hair sticking over the couch back.

“Well it’s our usual dinner day and *you* didn’t mention anything about being busy. Now I’m just here to bother ya,” she says with a wink and a laugh. “You’re extra cute when you’re all flustered like this. You’ll be fine on your little lovebird vacation.”

Fareeha huffs and palms her face. She did forget to tell Lena she was busy tonight, so really it was her fault. She was so worried about forgetting everything else, she only has herself to blame.

She huffs again, returning to her bedroom, and leers at her suitcase. It’s only a three day vacation, but Fareeha always comes prepared. Extra clothing, toiletries double bagged, first aid kit, even extra sun block in case Angela needs it… Her mind drifts off to the blue eyed nurse, her girlfriend. A dopey grin crosses her face for a moment before she shakes her head back into focus.

“I wonder if I should bring my sandals, too,” she mutters in quiet contemplation before tossing those in, too, nodding in satisfaction. She casts a  glance at the gift bag by her case and smiles. “I hope she likes it.” Fareeha nods to herself once more, zipping up the case and setting it at the end of her bed.

“Alright Lena,” she calls out to the living room, “Let’s get some dinner.”

A grin splits Lena’s face. “Awwww yes. Let’s go grab some wings, your treat for making me wait and waste away.” She grabs Fareeha’s arm and tugs her out of the apartment.

“Fine, fine it’s only fair,” she grumbles, yanking her arm back. She grins back at Lena. “Think you can handle the El Diablo at Jake’s?”

“Bet ya 10 I can eat more than you do, ‘Reeha!”

“You’re on, half pint.”

* * *

 Angela checks her bags for the fifth and final time, sighing, as she waits for Fareeha to pick her up. She’s barely able to contain her excitement over going to the beach with her. A warm feeling spreads through her chest as she thinks about all the nice things Fareeha does for her. She doesn’t feel like she deserves any on it, but she’s so thankful anyway.

A knock on her door breaks Angela from her reverie.

“Hey  Fareeha,” she says, opening the door and pulling the tanned woman into an embrace.

  
Fareeha chuckles and wraps her arms around Angela’s shoulders. “Hey yourself. You ready to go?” 

“Yes, just give me a moment to grab my bags and I’ll be right down.”

  
“Nonsense, I’ll get them for you,” she smiles at Angela before glancing around for said bags. 

Angela blushes at the chivalry and points to the other side of the couch. “Thank you. Ah, let me get my purse and I’ll be right there.”

  
They smile at each other as they depart in opposite directions. Fareeha’s loading the last bag into the trunk when she hears a gasp. She can’t help but grin to herself before shutting it. Her grin widens when she meets Angela’s equally wide eyes. 

“A convertible? Fareeha where did you get this?” Angela glides her fingertips across the pristine white hood.

“It’s mother’s. She decided she wanted a something nice for when she retired, so she went and bought a BMW 2 Series with her bonus and some savings last year,” she says, smile broadening as she watches Angela inspect the car. “She let me borrow it on the promise we’d have dinner with her again soon.”

Angela looks up from the car, eyes filled with mirth, smile creeping farther across her face. “How lovely. I’ll have to remember to thank her when I see her again.” Fareeha opens the passenger side door, allowing her to slide into soft leather seats. “This is so nice. I know it’s only a few hours drive, but this will make all the difference.” She smiles up at Fareeha.

Fareeha clears her throat and glances to the drivers side. “I agree. I- uh- I  got something for you,” she says, moving around the car and climbing into the driver’s seat. She pulls up the small gift bag and hands it to Angela. “For the trip.”

Angela takes the bag and peers inside. It’s overflowing with yellow and white tissue paper obstructing her view. She gives a blushing Fareeha a sideways glance before reaching through the storm of paper. Her fingertips brush against something silky. She can’t help but gasp again as she pinches the soft fabric between her fingers and slides it out.

“I hope you like the color,” Fareeha says, sheepishly scratching her cheek, “it reminded me of your eyes.

Angela glides the silk scarf between her hands, admiring the varying shades of blue, and silver feathers printed on it. “Oh Fareeha it’s beautiful.” Angela leans over the console and hugs her, “but why? I didn’t get you anything.”

“Ah well I mean…” Fareeha spreads her hands out, motioning at the car, “it’s going to be windy.”

Angela stares at her for a moment before bursting out laughing. The peal causes Fareeha to blush furiously. “Fareeha you’re so thoughtful. I didn’t even think about the wind when I saw your car. Thank you so much.” She leans over once more to kiss her reddening cheek.

Fareeha clears her throat and retrieves her aviators from the center console as Angela secures the scarf around her head and neck. “I’m really glad you like it. Let’s get going. The check in time is 3 PM, but I always like to get there early.

Angela playfully rolls her eyes behind her own sunglasses and giggles. “I know, Miss ‘chronically early’. I like to do that too, though, so I’m all for it. Onward, captain!”

Fareeha grins at her as the engine purrs to life. “Your wish is my command.”

The ride is smooth and pleasant. Air rushing through their hair, classic rock thrumming through the speakers, scenery slowly changing from lush green trees to palms and sand. The air smells of salt and sunshine, Fareeha knows they’re almost to the destination. Her stomach gives a fierce grumble, making itself known to the pair.  She pulls into the first diner they happen upon.

It’s quaint inside. Everything is sharp whites, yellows, and reds, from the walls to the booths. The menu is simple fair of burgers, fries, hotdogs, milkshakes and pies. If the smell in the air was an indicator, everything is probably delicious. Fareeha’s drooling by the time their waitress come to take their order. She orders the double bacon cheeseburger all the way, every extra vegetable and condiment the place had, with fries and a root beer. Angela opts for a single LTO with fries and a water.

“My someone’s hungry today,” she chides Fareeha with a gleam in her sapphires.

Fareeha looks up from the menu, already planning dessert, and pouts at her. “I forgot to eat breakfast. I was excited to get going” she says matter-of-fact, folding the menu back and reaching across the table to take Angela’s hand.

Angela blushes and lifts the scarf up from around her neck to try and hide it. “You’re so silly,” she mutters through the scarf before letting it drop. “I love you.” Her blush shifts into a sinister grin that Fareeha doesn’t notice for the gentle circles Angela’s drawing on her hand.

Fareeha smiles, pink dusting her cheeks as well. She squeezes Angela’s hand gently. “I love you, too.” She freezes when she feels a foot run from her calf up to her knee. “Ahh Angela what are you doing,” she says, squirming on her side of the booth.

“Just teasing you a bit,” she smirks before taking a sip of water and slipping her foot back to her side. “You’re really very cute when you’re flustered.”

“You and Lena must be in cahoots. She said the same thing yesterday,” she says, leaning her cheek on her palm.

  
“Great minds think alike. Oh, thank you so much,” Angela gives the waitress a bright smile as she sets their food down.

  
Fareeha tears into her burger with gusto, losing bits of vegetable and sauce along the way. Angela’s transfixed on the sight before her. She watches the sauce smear across Fareeha’s cheek and wonders if she does *other* things with such ravenous enthusiasm. She’s too lost in her own imagination to notice Fareeha has stopped eating to stare at her staring.

“Angela? Hey, is something wrong with your food?” Fareeha waves a napkin in front of her face, breaking her trance.

Heat envelopes her upper body, embarrassed at having been caught staring. She knows it’s absurd, but she prays Fareeha can’t read minds. Angela grabs fistful of fries and shoves them in her mouth, trying to smile. She looks like a chipmunk with overstuffed cheeks and Fareeha nearly chokes on her drink laughing.

“Ahahahah Angela are you sure you’re alright? You went from not eating to trying to eat it all at once,” she says, wiping a tear from her eye.

“Yes I’m fine. You’re one to laugh at me when you’ve got sauce smeared all across your face, Fareeha,” Angela motions all around her face with a finger while chomping into her burger.

Fareeha takes a wad of napkins and drags them down her entire face, effectively getting it all.

“How is everything?” The waitress sidles up to the table to refill their drinks. “Have you ladies thought about dessert?”

Fareeha looks over to Angela, who nods. “Yes actually. Would you bring me a brownie sundae in a bit? With extra cherries!”

“Sure thing hun, and for you miss?,” she turns her attention to Angela.

“The warm apple pie sounds delicious. I’ll take that plain please, no ice cream today.” Angela glances down at the remaining food. “Yes that’s it. Thank you.”

“You got it. I’ll bring it out in a bit.” She smiles at them before disappearing back into the kitchen.

  
Fareeha finishes the rest of her burger in a single bite, humming in satisfaction. She begins to lick her fingers clean one at a time. Angela’s transfixed by how her lips and tongue move around the digits. Her mind begins to wander again as she absentmindedly brings the glass of water to her mouth to quench her sudden thirst. Her daydream is once again broken by napkins wringing over dark fingers. She curses the white squares as she finishes her own burger. 

Angela gawks at the massive brownie sundae the waitress sets in front of Fareeha.

Fareeha faces off with her own petulant pout. “Calories don’t count on vacation,” she informs Angela, scooping a cherry off the top to enjoy first.

“I suppose you’re right.” Angela concedes, digging into her own dessert. She lets out a slightly exaggerated moan of delight. It’s some of the best apple pie she’s ever had, and it just got better with the idea she has to share with Fareeha, who is somehow half way through her sundae already.

“Hey, Fareeha.”

She pauses her onslaught on the sundae to look up and meet the sultry look emanating from the nurse. She takes a dry gulp of air. “Yes?”

“Why don’t you come over here and have a taste of my pie?”

Every ounce of blood in Fareeha’s body rushes to her face, or south. “Angela I- I- I don’t think this is the best place f-for that, uh, I, well I want to but-” She’s cut off my Angela’s laughter.

Both women are completely rosy by the time either can make whole sentences.

“Fareeha you’re absolutely adorable when you’re flustered. I love you, now try this apple pie.” She raises her fork across the table to feed Fareeha.

Cheeks still crimson, Fareeha leans forward to take the gooey delicious bite from her, grunting a noise of approval. She focuses back onto her rapidly melting sundae and mumbles, “I thought you meant….”

“I… did mean it that way as well, Fareeha. Right now I did in fact mean the apple pie,” she says, smirk growing by the second.

Fareeha shoves a chunk of brownie into her mouth and eyes Angela. “The pie was good. I bet you taste even better.”

Angela giggles at the sudden boldness on display, simply giving a knowing smirk back to Fareeha.  “I think it’s best we get out of here then,” she says, dropping a handful of bills onto the table as the both rise. They quickly dissolve into giggles, leaning on one another for support as they leave.

When they arrive at the hotel, Angela is taken back by not only the size of the hotel itself, but of the proximity to the ocean and the pool with a floating bar. She unconsciously licks her lips. She lets Fareeha unload the bags upon her own insistence. When Angela opens the room door for Fareeha, she gasps. She walks into their ocean side suite, running her hand over the back of the couch as she makes her way across toward the window. “Fareeha, it’s so beautiful. I wasn’t expecting all this.”

Fareeha can’t help but smile along with her. “I thought it would make the trip more memorable. Ah, but I did get two double beds because… I didn’t want to assume.”

Angela walks back to Fareeha, enveloping her, and tucks her face into the tan woman’s shoulder. She nuzzles into her for a moment before speaking, “Fareeha… you’re too much for me sometimes.” Angela snakes a hand up in Fareeha’s hair and tilts her head down. She brings her mouth up to meet halfway, crashing into soft, eager lips. Angela surges forward to deepen it, pressing Fareeha against the wall as her lips part, tongue seeking entry.

Fareeha meets her with open, hungry passion, hands trailing up her slender back as their tongues dance across one another. She relishes in the soft noises of pleasure coming from the blonde in her arms. They pull closer, seemingly lost in one another.

With some reluctance, Angela pulls herself back, taking deep calming breaths. “Thank you,” she whispers, “Sorry, I couldn't help myself,” she smirks up at Fareeha.

Fareeha stares at her for a moment, jaw slack, before her brain catches up. “Ah it's alright,” she says, running her thumb down Angela's pale jaw. Her gaze shifts to the bedroom. “Which bed do you want? The air conditioning comes out by the window. If you get cold easily…”

Angela grins and trails a finger down Fareeha's chest, poking her in the sternum. “I do get cold. You'll just have to warm me up!” Her laughter fills the room as Fareeha turns red. “I'm going to freshen up. Why don't you get acquainted with your new bed.”

“Alright, but I'm going to see what movies the have. I figure we can relax today, order room service, and hit the beach tomorrow.” Fareeha grunts as she hefts her suitcase onto her bed to begin unpacking. Once satisfied, she moves to the couch and flips through the guide. She spies John Wick 2 on demand. “Angela do you like John Wick?” she hollers out toward the ceiling. She thinks she heard a muffled ‘yes’ from the bathroom, and she buys the movie.

Moments later Angela slides in next to Fareeha on the couch. She's wearing an oversized gray t-shirt and shorts that aren't really there. Angela lays herself across Fareeha's lap as she feels eyes roam up her legs. “I do like John Wick movies,” she says to no reaction. Fareeha is transfixed. Angela snaps her fingers between them, giggling. “Earth to Fareeha? You can start the movie now.”

They enjoy the movie through gentle kisses, back rubs, and hair petting. At one point Fareeha swears she heard Angela purr like a cat. “Do you want to watch another movie, or just veg out to television.”

Angela turns and looks up at her. She brings her thumb and forefinger up to her chin in mock contemplation. “Television, your pick.”

Fareeha settles on a channel re-running old comedies. She tosses the remote into the cushions and settles a hand on Angela’s waist, drawing idle circles up towards her ribs and back. Suddenly her stomach growls right in Angela’s ear, who in turn doubles in on herself laughing.

“Fareeha I think it’s time to order room service,” she says, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

She shoots a sheepish grin at Angela. “I think you’re right. Let’s order some grub.”

Their food arrives and once again, Angela is slightly taken aback at the passion with which Fareeha is eating. She unconsciously licks her lips as she watches Fareeha strip all the mean from a chicken wing in one go. She’s so transfixed by that talented mouth that she knocks her glass of water off the table when reaching for it. “Crap! I’ll grab a towel from the bathroom to clean that up.”

Fareeha hums through a mouthful of food, watching carefully as she walks away. As Angela passes the doorway, she quickly reaches over for a strip of Angela’s flatbread. It’s half in her mouth when Angela emerges.

“Oh look who I caught with their hand in the cookie jar.”

Fareeha looks at the rest of the flatbread in her hand, back to Angela, and stuffs the rest of it in her mouth. “I dun know whaf you falkin bout,” she mumbles through a full mouth.

Angela just smiles at her antics. “That’s okay Fareeha. All you have to do is ask and I’ll give you anything you want,” she says, giving Fareeha a smoldering look.

She swallows thickly, and not because of the stolen food. She scratches her cheek, smearing sauce all over it, babbling nonsense about permission and cookie jars. She flinches when a cold towel wipe down her cheek and a warm kiss is placed in it’s wake.

“You’re just way too cute, Fareeha. I love you.”

“And I love you too.” She reaches up and pulls Angela into her lap. “Here, let me repay you for the stolen food,” she says, reaching around Angela to grab a drumette. She brings it up to Angela’s face, who promptly puts her hands up to stop her.

“No Fareeha it’s okay. No really it’s okay, it’s okay!” She squeals as Fareeha’s other hand tickles her side. She cackles, leaning further back into Fareeha, trying to avoid the encroaching food. “Nooooooooooooooo please!”

Fareeha pokes at her cheeks a couple times before relenting, kissing away some of the sauce and wiping up the remaining. Angela sighs and presses a light kiss to her neck, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Fareeha kisses her forehead and squeezes her close. “You’re pretty fun to tease as well,” she says with a chuckle.

Angela pouts, releasing Fareeha and sliding from her grip to return to her own food. “I suppose it’s only fair since I do so enjoy flustering you.” Fareeha nods in agreement.

After the dinner shenanigans, they return to the couch to watch television in each others arms. Angela enjoys feeling the rumble of Fareeha’s chest when she laughs. She turns onto her side and listens to the steady beating of Fareeha’s heart. Angela isn’t aware that she’s been lulled to sleep until she feels herself floating through the air. Her eyes are bleary as he stares up at Fareeha, who shushes her and tells her to go back to sleep. She closes her eyes again and feels as if she’s been enveloped in clouds as Fareeha sets her in the far bed.

“Good night, Angela.”

“Night, Fareeha,” she mutters before sleep overtakes her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a little longer to write not because of the size but because it's been a rough couple weeks. I apologize for the delay. My heart was anything but fluffy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and I hope it didn't feel too scattered. I wrote it in bits and pieces over the 2 week gap. 
> 
> I may or may not be imposing my love for hotwings on Fareeha >.> Also the scarf looks like this but with feathers https://i.imgur.com/jMbgVKb.jpg
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated <3
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha enjoy the rest and relaxation in the sun while they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like this beach vacation is going to take a few chapters :)

Nature's call wakes Angela after a short couple of hours. As she shuffles back to her bed scratching her thigh through her pants, she notices Fareeha has kicked all the bedding to the floor, a lone sheet wrapped around an ankle. Angela walks over  to her, noticing a light sheen of sweat glistening across her skin. She flushes at the sight before her. Fareeha’s tank top has ridden halfway up, exposing part of her sculpted abdomen, shining in the moonlight. Her eyes trail further down to Fareeha’s hips, sleep shorts riding low, showing off the well defined TVA muscles leading to the unknown. Her eyes land on those muscled thighs. Now Angela is sweating, eyes transfixed on her girlfriend. Her trance is broken when Fareeha rolls over to her side, sheets slightly sticking to her back.

“I bet she’s keeping it warm in here for me,” Angela mutters. She finds the thermostat and turns it down, shivering already. She glances back at Fareeha before retrieving a towel and wiping the sweat from her body. Fareeha gives a snort and shifts, but doesn’t awaken. Angela breathes a sigh of relief, tossing the towel onto a chair. She shivers again as the cool air blows from the vents. Brushing stray hairs back from Fareeha’s face, she leans down to kiss her cheek. “She’s so warm. I suppose there’s no harm in it.” Angela gently pulls the remaining sheet over their bodies and rests her head on Fareeha’s shoulder, letting her arm drape over her waist. Fareeha unconsciously turns to face her, nuzzling into blonde locks. A content sigh escapes Angela before she drifts to sleep once more.

Neither woman mentions the precarious positions they woke this morning. Angela found that her hand had crawled up Fareeha’s top while Fareeha had wrapped an arm around and cradled her close. It wasn’t so bad till she noticed Fareeha had stuck her into the waistband of her own shorts as well. She’s still blushing at the thought, pushing the fruit in her bowl around absentmindedly. Her concentration on nothing is broken when Fareeha returns, on eyes unable to meet hers from their place on her plate. To be fair, Angela can’t take her eyes off the plate piled high with Belgian waffles absolutely covered in syrupy bananas, berries, and whipped cream either. She starts to giggle, setting off a burst of pink to dust Fareeha’s cheeks momentarily.

“If you think I’m not going to abuse a waffle bar you are crazy. I mean look at all this fruit!” She waves a speared blackberry around for Angela to see.

“Fareeha, I have a lot of fruit as well,” she motions to her own bowl filled with a wide variety of fruits.

“Sorry, can’t hear you over the sound of how awesome my waffles are,” she said a moment before cutting  off a huge corner and consuming it whole.

Angela simply chuckles into a large slice of pineapple as breakfast continues in a comfortable silence. She’s thankful Fareeha thought to go on a trip together. It’s been so great already and she knows it will only get better, if she has anything to say about it. She smiles to herself once more, gazing fondly at Fareeha.

They plan to spend most of the morning on the beach, so Fareeha takes her beachwear into the bathroom to change, giving Angela the room. She can’t help the excitement she feels for today. Fareeha has all sorts of plans for the fun stuff they’re going to do today. Glancing over the new bikini she bought for the trip, she can’t help but grin. _I’m going to knock her socks off._ She changes and checks herself in the mirror. Satisfied wit her appearance, she calls out to Angela, “Hey I’m done in here, are you finished changing?”

“Yes Fareeha, you can come out.” Angela has changed into her bikini and covered up with a pair of white cutoff shorts and a yellow sunflower tank top. Her eyes roam up Fareeha’s body. She’s got a white and blue sarong with feathers tied around her hip with her own matching blue tank top on. Angela curses that top, unable to tear her eyes from Fareeha’s flexing arm as she picks up their beach tote. She wants to see more, but she’ll have to wait. They walk the path from the hotel to the beachfront, sun steadily rising in front of them. It’s still early in the morning so the beach isn’t very busy yet and there are plenty of empty chairs up and down the shore. She takes in a deep breath, enjoying the salty air. “It’s so peaceful here. I’m already relaxed,” she says with a giggle.

Fareeha smiles at her, happy Angela’s already enjoying herself. She readjusts her shades and starts laying their towels over the chairs they’ve selected. Her thoughts intermingle with the gentle lapping of the waves. She’s so deep in her own bliss that she almost misses Angela shimmying out of her shorts, almost. She does catch the full glory of Angela pulling the top over her head, breathing a sigh of relief. Angela’s wearing another white bikini held together at her hips and chest with golden rings. Fareeha quickly goes back to rummaging through the tote as Angela smirks over her shoulder. “Do you want to go in the water now, or relax a bit first?”

Angela hums in thought for a moment. “I say we relax and let the sun get a little higher first. We can people watch and maybe walk around after a while?” She spies the sun block in the bag and gets an idea. “Hey could you rub some of that on my back? I couldn’t be sure I got everywhere earlier.” Fareeha smiles at her, but she can see her take a dry swallow. She settles onto her stomach, stretching across the lounge chair and waiting for Fareeha. A faint shiver runs up her spine as the cool lotion makes contact with her skin, but strong rough hands soon warm it. She melts as Fareeha works it into her skin across her back and shoulders. “That’s great. Thanks so much,” she murmurs into her folded arms. She turns her head to give Fareeha a smile in time to see her peeling off her top. Angela has an excellent view of every muscle in her back writhing under taught tan skin. She notes Fareeha’s bikini top matches her sarong, white with brilliant blue feathers. Her brain nearly shuts down when Fareeha turns back around, giving her a view to die for. Fareeha’s strong athletic torso is even more glorious in the sunshine.

Oblivious to Angela’s malady, Fareeha sits and pulls their novels from the bag. “Would you like to read some while we relax?” Saying now to the back of Angela’s head, who has turned to clear her mind. She waits for Angela to roll over and take the book from her outstretched hand. The peaceful sounds of the ocean and families finally showing up lull Fareeha to sleep after a bit. She snores lightly with her book open on her face. She rouses from her nap when she feels a hand nudge her shoulder. She lifts her book to peek over at Angela, who has back on her stomach smiling at her.

“Fareeha I think I’m well toasted on both sides now,” she says with a laugh. “Why don’t we take the bag back to the room and walk around. I’d like to explore some of the shops and other fun areas.” Angela keeps a side eye on Fareeha as she straddles the lounge chair and sits up, causing her sarong to ride up and her stomach to flex. She’s thankful they chose to sun first and Fareeha won’t be able to see her body flush.

“Sounds good. I want to get something nice for Mother and Lena always demands location shot glasses.” She offers a hand to help Angela up and quickly flips the sand from the towels, packing them back into the bag with their books. Angela slips her shorts back on, but forgoes the top. They both enjoy the sun’s kiss on their skin. “Alright,” Fareeha says, taking Angela’s hand and entwining their fingers, “Let's drop this off and look around.”

Hands still clasped together, the roam the beachfront after returning the bag to their room. It’s mostly restaurants and other hotels for a while. Angela spies an area with volleyball nets and other equipment for people to amuse themselves with. “Look Fareeha, they’ve got nets up. I love volleyball. Did you know I played a bit in college?”

“No you’ve never mentioned that, but I can see you playing.” Fareeha drags her gaze down Angela’s form. “You’re lean, but you have a strong lower body.” Her ears burn red as Angela snickers at her with a knowing smirk. “I- I mean you’re in pretty good shape so I’m not surprised.”

“It’s alright to admire. Can we stay and watch for a little bit?” She asks hopefully.

“Sure,” she says, wrapping her arm around Angela’s shoulder. They stand and enjoy watching various doubles play against each other. Angela seems fairly amused, so they’re either doing it right or so very wrong. Fareeha leans down and plants a kiss on Angela’s cheek, who in turn leans up and plants one on her jaw.

“This is fun, but let’s go find those shops now.” Angela threads their fingers together and begins to walk off when she feels a hand on her other shoulder stop her.

“Hey ladies. We saw you checking us out on the court. I know you like what you saw. How about you come get some lunch with us.” A pair of guys had approached them after their match. The one behind the talker flexing his arm unnecessarily in an attempt to show off.

Fareeha rounds Angela, lifting their clasped hands and flexing her own muscles. “Sorry, we’re here together. We were enjoying watching _everyone_ play, not you.”

“Well yeah you’re here together, that’s why I’m here now. Couldn’t pass up you two fine ladies. No need to be shy about watching us.” He attempts to put his arm around Angela while the other guy is in a one person flexing contest with Fareeha.

Fareeha gently, but firmly grips his arm and removes it from Angela, who she can see is quickly reddening with anger. “Okay look we are lesbians. Les-bi-ans. We aren’t interested in men, so please stop and run along.”

“That’s just because you haven’t met the right guys. I’m sure we can change your minds, just come have lunch with us and we’ll show you why being with a man is better.” He tries to touch Angela again, only to have his hand slapped away harshly by her own hand.

“No,” she growls and takes a deep breath, “How about this… Play against us. If we win, you crawl back into whatever hole you came from. If you win, we buy you lunch and you still crawl back into that same hole. Either way just stop bothering us.” Angela is seething through grit teeth. She hears Fareeha open her mouth to say something, but silences her with a look.

“Great, it’s a date!” The oblivious guys seem to be happy that they’re getting attention now. “This will be an easy meal. Don’t be embarrassed with how impressive we are. We’re pretty good if you didn’t notice.”

“Oh I’m so sure you are. First team to three points wins. I want this to be over fast.” The bros are already walking to the court they had occupied. “Fareeha you’re decent right? I mean look at you. So tall and ripped. Do you know how to play?”

Fareeha nods numbly, still stuck on the confrontation and compliments. She shakes her head clear. “Uh yeah I’ve played a bit recreationally in high school and college, and some with other trainers at the gym. Yes, let’s destroy them,” she says, confidence coming back into her voice.

The ladies easily beat the bros 3-1. There had been some decent enough rallies to attract onlookers. All eyes were on Fareeha as she leapt gracefully into the air to spike or block, not that Angela’s expert serves and assists were unappreciated. Everyone had cheered when Angela did a flying dive to save the ball with a dig, just inches from the ground. It sailed straight to Fareeha who spiked it down over the net and into the sand to win the game, eliciting more cheers.  

“Deals a deal boys, learn how to take ‘no’ for an answer next time and avoid all this humiliation.” Angela says, sneering down her nose at both men, who are hunched over trying to catch their breath. She retrieves her cross body purse from the sand next to the pole before grabbing Fareeha’s arm and wrapping around it. “Let’s get out of here, dear. I’ve worked up an appetite.” 

Fareeha locks her elbow in place, blushing at the term of endearment. “Yeah. I know a good place.” She smiles down at Angela as they walk away from the losers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess every two weeks is my new schedule. June was an awful month full of depression, law suits, and promotions. I was just so busy! I really hope things calm down soon. 
> 
> Implied sex will likely be at the end of the next chapter. I might write a nsfw part separately, I might not. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the vacation so far :)
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which this story earns its M rating. Fareeha and Angela finish their exciting day at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turned this into a series. I will not put explicit content in "I'm Right Beside You", but I will put it in part 2, "I'm Right Inside You". You're welcome. Anyway keep an eye out. 
> 
> The chapter titles of part 2 will be titled with whatever chapter the implied sexual content occurred in. Example chapter 1 will be titled "Chapter 11" when I decide to write the coinciding smut.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Su…. no?” Angela squints at the sign.

“Yeah. It’s basically shaved ice cream with a lot of toppings. You’ll love it.” Fareeha tugs at Angela’s arm, guiding her toward the dessert shop. She points to the large posters displaying the brightly colored sweets. “Those right there. They have all sorts of fruits and chocolates and sprinkles and gooey sauces you can put on it.” 

Angela’s sweet tooth kicked into overdrive, mouth watering and eyes widening. “Oh god is that a coffee dessert? Yes! I want that one.” Grip leaving Fareeha’s arm, she clasps her hands in a begging motion, grin playing at her lips. Laughter booms from her tan girlfriend.

“Okay I’ll get that one for you then. You go find a table and I’ll bring them over.” Fareeha leans down and kisses Angela’s forehead before getting in line. She returns soon with their sweet mountains of cold, sugary goodness. Setting the koko coffee in front of Angela, she can’t help but laugh again. “Here, I got extra napkins since I could see you drooling from the counter.” 

Angela shoots her a half hearted glare before sticking her tongue out. Her gaze drifts down to Fareeha’s bowl, piled high with cookie crumbles, strawberries, and little marshmallow looking things. Pink tongue shoots back out to lick her lips. “What on earth is that?”

A grin spreads across Fareeha’s face. “This, my dear, is a volcano. I got honeydew ice cream, but it’s got lots of strawberries and syrup, cookie crumbles, and mochi!” She loads her spoon with an extra large bite of strawberry and mochi, moaning as it makes contact with her tongue. Fareeha carefully constructs another spoonful and guides it towards Angela’s pink lips. “I know you like strawberries, so say ‘ahhh’.”

Pink blossoming on her cheeks, Angela parts her lips and lets Fareeha feed her. She can’t stifle the moan coming from her either. “Wow, that’s delicious.”

“Yep, now dig in. I'm positive you’ll love the coffee ice cream and little jelly cubes.” She digs back into her volcano, scooping out extra honeydew ice cream from beneath the plethora of toppings. Fareeha smiles with each bite she takes, savoring the the mixing textures and flavors.

Angela also enjoys her sweet treat beyond words. The coffee ice cream with condensed milk and egg pudding make her jaw cramp in delight. She makes a mental note to visit once more when the go to the beach again next year. Spoon in mouth, she pauses.  _ Next year? I wonder if she will stay with me that long. She said she doesn’t mind my crazy work schedule, but it can be a bit much. Plus we haven’t even... _ Angela’s thoughts are broken when Fareeha lays a hand on her own and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“Are you okay? You’ve been staring at the table for a minute,” she says, stroking Angela’s pale fingers. She tilted her head to try and meet Angela’s down-turned eyes. “Tell me, what’s on your mind?”

She takes a deep breath before pushing the negative thoughts from her mind and lifting her gaze to face Fareeha. “I was just thinking that we should stop in this place when we come vacation here again… next year.” She could feel the blood flooding her cheeks with heat at voicing the admission. Embarrassment is immediately replaced with relief as Fareeha breaks into a wide smile.

“Of course, Angela! I’d love to come here with you again next year.” Fareeha beams at her girlfriend, before raising her hand and kissing her knuckles. She’s so happy in this moment. Angela thinking and talking about a future with her in it excites her to no end. “I love you. You make my life better, more enjoyable, and I’m thankful for that, for you Angela.” 

It takes every ounce of willpower within Angela to keep from crying right there in the store. She closes her eyes tight and wills them back. “Fareeha you are far sweeter than anything this shop sells, do you know that?” She can’t help but giggle as Fareeha starts to blush now. “I  _ will  _ get you to the point where you can take a compliment. Now, lets finish these and pick up some souvenirs.” They continue to hold each others hands while indulging in their sweets. 

It was now Angela’s turn to pull Fareeha around to look in shops. They landed in a glass shop, Angela’s interest piqued by the sign claiming everything was handmade with local resources. She points to a shelf behind Fareeha exclaiming, “Look! It’s perfect.”

Fareeha turns, coming face to face with the object of Angela’s excitement. It’s a glass blown sea turtle made to look as if it’s on a sandy beach, small shells and all. She picks it up, feeling it’s weight, turning it over and over to admire it. “This is quite nice. Mother does love sea turtles. I think it’s perfect. Shall we get it?” 

An affirmative hum rises from Angela as she peruses a case with glass earrings. She selects a pair of blue angelfish for herself and some gold cased suns for Fareeha. “Do you like these?” She holds the suns up for Fareeha to inspect. She receives a smile and a nod that pulls a smile from herself. “Let’s pay and get back to the hotel. It’s getting late.” The shop keep carefully wraps the turtle in tissue paper and bubble wrap, placing it in a box which he seals tightly before wrapping that in even more bubble wrap. He explains that since most of his customers are on vacation, he takes extra care so their treasures make it home in one piece. They thank him before exiting and beginning their journey back to the hotel. 

The pair walk hand in hand, Fareeha carrying the bags. She lets a smile plaster her face when she hears Angela let out a light yawn. “You getting tired?”

“Only a little. It’s been an eventful day.” No sooner did the words leave Angela’s mouth than she felt a body slam into her back and the strap of her purse pull tight against her shoulder until it snapped. “Hey!” She stumbled forward, letting go of Fareeha’s hand half to catch herself, half to try and grasp the purse snatcher. 

He didn’t get very far. In the blink of an eye, Fareeha had dropped the bags and leapt onto him, wrapping around his body. They topple into the ground and roll with Fareeha on the bottom, legs wrapped around his, head in a choke hold. “Drop it asshole,” she snarls into his ear. He tries to gasp for air, gurgling, but she squeezes his body harder. 

Angela stands in awe, gawking at her girlfriend forcing the purse snatcher into submission. Her mouth is open but completely dry as her eyes drag over Fareeha’s muscles bulging and rippling with effort under her tanned skin. She’s magnificent, and Angela can’t form a word or thought.

“Drop my girlfriend's purse and I won’t have to hurt you,” Fareeha demands again. He drops the bag and Fareeha loosens her grip only slightly. She makes sure Angela retrieves it and is a safe distance away before releasing and shoving him off herself with excessive force. He scrambles to his feet and takes off. Fareeha makes a move to follow him, but an arm on her bicep stops her.

“He’s not worth chasing. Are you okay? Let me see your arms.” Angela gives Fareeha a once over, satisfied that there’s nothing more than a couple scrapes. “Let’s get back and clean those off, Ms. Hero of the Day.” She winks at Fareeha who blushes intensely while gathering the bags she dropped. Angela takes a second to admire Fareeha and what just transpired.  _ I definitely love this woman. Tonight will be the night. _ She smiles to herself, scheming. 

Fareeha flops into the first chair she can when they finally enter their room. She lets out a long breath, relishing in the cool air blowing through the room. Eyes closed, she smiles up at the ceiling, only to open them when she feels Angela rest her hands on her shoulders and lean down for a kiss. Fareeha pouts out a whine when Angela pulls her soft lips away too quickly, but instantly melts when those pale hands begin to massage her shoulders. “How are you so good at this?” she groans out.

  
“I do know the human body quite well,” Angela chuckles at her. She works the muscles she can reach for a bit more. “Okay go get cleaned up. Make sure not to scrub the scraps too hard. I can finish the massage later. Go go. The faster you finish, the quicker I can hop in and be done, too.” She sends Fareeha a sly grin as she walks to the minibar and retrieves a beer to calm her nerves.

Fareeha huffs as she pushes herself out of the chair and retrieves an outfit to lounge and sleep in. The hot water beating on her skin soothes her tired muscles a little more. She lets it pour over her head and down her back for a few minutes before cleaning up. Semi-dry and refreshed, she dons her shorts and tshirt, throws her towel around her shoulders, and exits the bathroom humming a pleasant tune. “All yours, Angela. My scrapes will be fine. They’re nothing really.”

Angela hums. “That’s good, I’m glad. Just relax however you like, I’ll be out in a minute.” She tosses the empty bottle in a trash can and saunters into the bathroom. 

Fareeha doesn’t notice Angela didn’t take a set of clothing in with her. She flops back into her bed, flipping through channels on the television till she finds a decent movie. Propping herself up with another pillow, she relaxes back with her arms behind her head. The lights are dim and the sun is setting, causing Fareeha’s eyes to get heavy. They snap back to fully open when the bathroom door opens to reveal Angela in naught but a towel wrapped around her and a smolder in her eye. She feels warmth shoot to the pit of her stomach in the same moment her mouth goes dry.

Angela enjoys the sight of her girlfriend frozen in her presence. She slowly walks over and sits on the edge of the bed next to Fareeha, placing her hand on her shin. “Fareeha, you were extraordinary today. From assuaging my fears about the future to helping me destroy those guys at volleyball  _ and _ topping it all off with stopping the purse snatcher. You’re truly amazing and I love you. I… want to share everything with you,” she moves her hand up and gives Fareeha’s knee a squeeze, “would you like to share everything with me?” 

She sucks in a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Fareeha can’t tear her eyes off Angela, blonde hair still damp and falling around her shoulders. In an attempt to find her voice, she clears her throat, eyes wavering down Angela’s towel clad body. ‘I- I feel the same way. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me Angela. I love you more than anything.” She gulps and grips the comforter beneath her. “I’m ready, but only if you’re sure.”  

Angela releases her knee and turns, climbing fully onto the bed, letting her towel fall away. She places a hand on Fareeha’s face, feeling the blood burn beneath her palm, and places a gentle kiss on her lips before whispering.

  
“Yes, I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Smut continued in "I'm Right Inside You"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452713/chapters/25671036)
> 
>  
> 
> [Suno](http://s1.sunodessert.com/)
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had fun writing it. I write about food a lot, don't I? Sorry!
> 
> Let me know what you think and have a nice day :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach vacation must come to an end. It's time for dinner with Ana and Reinhardt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["I'm Right Inside You"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452713/chapters/25671036) is the smut accompaniment and chapter 1 takes place before this :)

The scream of seagulls rips Fareeha from her slumber. “I hate you flying rats,” she mutters, sleep thick in her voice. She groans and rolls away from the window to find the space beside her empty, pout quickly forming on her lips. A low creak signals the bathroom door opening, drawing Fareeha’s attention. Her gaze falls on Angela wearing nothing but a smile as she runs a towel through her damp hair.

“Oh, you’re awake. I thought you might need a little more sleep after last night… Fareeha?” Angela throws the towel around her shoulders, approaching her flushed girlfriend. “You’re too cute when you blush, but you’re naked too you know?” She asks, poking Fareeha in the shoulder. Angela can’t help but giggle and yelp when Fareeha turns crimson to her ears and yanks Angela back into the bed with her.

Both women devolve into a giggle fit of kisses and hugging. Fareeha rolls on top of Angela, kissing her neck. “Last night was wonderful. I just… yeah, wonderful,” she murmurs into Angela’s shoulder. With a groan, she pushes herself upright to straddle her girlfriend, studying Angela for a moment longer before hopping off the bed entirely. “I guess it’s my turn to shower?”  
  
Another giggle escapes Angela. “Yes it seems so. I’m going finish dressing and pack up a bit. Want to grab one more breakfast before we check out?”

Fareeha beams at her. “Of course, you know I love breakfast.”

Once they finish raiding the complimentary breakfast bar, Angela and Fareeha return to the room to finish packing their bags. Both move at an unhurried pace, enjoying the view one last time while chatting about nothing. Fareeha pulls her vibrating phone from her back pocket.

“Hey mom wants to know if we want to come by tonight for a cookout. Do you work tomorrow?”

“No I’m free. A cookout sounds fun! Let’s go, Fareeha.” Angela zips her suitcase excitedly. “We do owe her for the car,” she says with a wink.

“True. I can’t wait to give her the gift we got either. You got everything?” Fareeha cranes her neck around to scan the room, making sure they’ve left no personal belongings behind.

“Mhm, let’s go home.” Angela sets their luggage on the cart and takes Fareeha’s hand, guiding both down the hallway.

Some unpacking and another round of passion at Angela’s apartment later, the pair arrive at Ana’s house.

“My girls! How are the both of you? How was your trip?” Ana exclaims, having flung the door open and pulling both of them into a hug. She leans back to examine them both, knowing grin creeping across her face. “Fareeha, were you attacked by an octopus?”

Fareeha slaps a hand on the side of her neck, glancing to Angela whose cheeks are already aflame. They stare at one another, mouths opening but nothing coming out. Fareeha clears her throat but is interrupted by a voice booming from her mother’s kitchen.

“Ana don’t tease the child!” A truly enormous man with a well groomed white beard and a scar running through his left eye enters the living room. He spots the trio and rushes over to them, scooping Fareeha into a hug. “Fareeha my dear, who is this lovely young woman you’ve brought with you?”

Fareeha wraps her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life and cackling as he lifts her high off the ground. “Reinhardt! It’s great to see you. Ah if you’ll put me down I’ll introduce you.” He settles her down and Fareeha regains her footing, putting her arm around Angela’s shoulder. “Rein, this is Angela, my girlfriend. Angela this is Rein, mother’s boyfriend.” She notices Angela’s eyes wide with shock, unmoving from the imposing figure. “Yeah he’s huge, but he’s a big old teddy bear, aren’t you Rein?” She gives him a soft jab to the stomach.

Reinhardt feigns a wound to his gut. “Fareeha, why must you wound me so?” He moans before a smile splits his features, thundering laugh warming Angela’s heart. Reinhardt extends his hand to Angela. “It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you, Angela.” He takes her slender fingers into his palm and plants a delicate kiss to them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Reinhardt,” she says with a laugh. “And Ana it’s great to see you again. Thank you for lending us your car, it made the trip to and from so much more enjoyable.”

Ana’s grin turns into a warm smile. “Any time my dear. Please make yourselves at home. Come, Reinhardt let’s finish prepping everything and fire up the grill.” She leads the gentle giant back into the kitchen, leaving Fareeha and Angela to rest after a long day of travel.

“Ah man it has been a long day,” Fareeha says, sinking into the couch and setting the bag on the coffee table. She leans back to stretch her muscles, allowing Angela to slip in next to her.

She gives a yawn as Fareeha wraps an arm around her. “Yes quite long _and_ eventful.” She giggles, linking fingers with Fareeha. Angela giggles again when Fareeha blushes and glances into the kitchen where her mother and Reinhardt are busy chatting and gathering supplies. “Oh they won’t hear us. Rein there’s pretty loud. Anyway, let's check the gift before we give it to your mom.”

“That’s a good idea,” Fareeha says, untangling herself from Angela to lean forward and retrieve the box from the bag. She sets it in her lap and slowly unwraps it. “Good, everything looks fine. What do you think?"

Angela takes the glass statue into her lap, thumbing the shells and turtle’s flippers. “Yeah. I’m thankful it wasn’t damaged when you jumped that purse snatcher. I’m still impressed with the choke hold you managed.” Setting the statue on the table, she gives Fareeha’s bicep a squeeze and giggles as she feels the other woman flex for her. “My, how strong you are. Let’s wrap this up before they come back,” she says, slapping Fareeha’s still flexing arm away from her.

Once the gift is put away, they settle into one another again. Fareeha leans her head atop Angela’s and yawns. She nuzzles into blonde locks, inhaling deeply. “I love your shampoo. You always smell like apple pie.”

“Mhm. Cinnamon apple is my favorite.” Angela covers her mouth, trying to stifle her own yawn again. “I’m glad you like it.” She turns her body and nuzzles into Fareeha’s shoulder.

“This is nice,” Fareeha murmurs, eyes growing heavy as she cradles Angela in her arms.

“Girls, dinner’s ready,” Ana calls into the house after some time. When no one emerges, she wanders in to investigate. “Oh look at them, so precious.” She slides her phone from her pocket to take a picture of Fareeha and Angela curled up together napping on the couch. They’ve fallen over, Fareeha beneath Angela, who’s drooling on her shoulder. Ana approaches, gently nudging both of them. “Girls? Time to get up. Dinner’s ready and I know you must be hungry.”

Angela cracks an eye open first, bolting upright when she remembers where she is. She looks down at Fareeha, who’s starting to stir, and notices the sizable wet spot on her shirt. Mortified, she rubs her arm across her own jaw and begins to stammer at the waking Fareeha. “Oh uh I- I’m so sorry about your shirt. I’ll- I’ll get you a new one I promise.”

Fareeha squints up at her then looks at her shoulder and shrugs. “It’s not the worst thing you’ve gotten on me.”

“Ahem.” Ana announces her presence once more, giving Fareeha the stink eye as her daughter tries to sink into the couch and disappear. She bursts out laughing and slaps Angela on the back, toppling her back onto Fareeha. “You’re both far too much fun to tease. Whenever you’re quite done, I’ll be outside with Reinhardt enjoying a nice meal.”

Angela and Fareeha scramble off one another to follow her to the patio. The sun has just start to set and the torches are lit around the stone patio. In the middle sits a large rectangular glass table covered in food. Reinhardt takes the last few burgers from the grill at the opposite end. “Dinner is served! Dig in everybody!”

Ana offers everyone cool local beers and water as they heap salad and grilled corn into their plates. “Angela I forgot to ask, but are you allergic to anything? We mix diced onions, mushrooms, breadcrumbs, and spices into the ground beef and pork mixture.”

She stops, burger halfway to her mouth, horrified expression written across her face. Everyone mimics her expression, thinking they've almost killed her. A grin creeps across Angela’s face and she takes a big bite before she starts laughing into a moan. “Oh my god that’s so good.” The table’s still staring at her with concern. “Sorry, that was a bad joke. I’m not allergic to anything. I’ve never had a burger this good!”

Ana’s the first to laugh, breaking the tension. “My dear don’t scare an old woman like that. It’s just dirty. Fareeha must be a bad influence on such a nice young lady like you.”

“Oh come on mother. If I’m a bad influence it’s because I got it from you!” Fareeha jokes, taking a long swig of her beer.

The four become more comfortable and familiar with one another as dinner progresses, drinks get consumed, and the sun sets. Ana asks how their vacation was, jogging Fareeha’s memory. “Oh we got you a gift! Hold on it’s in the living room.” She jogs off, earning a long stare from Angela.

“I know that look. You two are meant for each other.” Ana chortles.

Angela tries to hide her blush by chugging the rest of her beer and grabbing another from the cooler. She finishes half of it in the time it takes Fareeha to trot back.

“Here mother, a souvenir from the beach. I hope you like it. I think you will,” Fareeha says, handing Ana the bag.

“Oh it’s lovely.” Ana turns the statue over, inspecting the certificate saying it was made with all local materials. She smiles at them, “It’s perfect, girls. I truly enjoy local art. This is going in my office. Come, give me a hug.”

Fareeha wraps her arms around Ana and feels Angela stumble into them. She turns to face her flushed girlfriend. “Angela, are you drunk?”  
  
“Pffft no. It takes way more than this to get me drunk,” she says, striding back to her seat and finishing of her current beer.

Reinhardt roars with laughter. “Feisty one you got here Fareeha. She sounds like she’s up for a challenge.” She glances at Ana who rolls her eyes, but still grins at him, already getting up to retrieve supplies. “Who’s up for a drinking contest?”

“Me!” Angela shoots up from her chair, hand raised high above her head, making Fareeha jump. “Let’s do it. I will destroy you!”

“Angela are you alright?” Fareeha puts a hand on her forearm. 

She turns, fire blazing in her eyes, and nods at Fareeha, who just sighs back at her.

Ana returns with four shot glasses and a bottle of Jagermeister. “Okay, we’re going to keep this simple. We do rounds of shots until the first person drops out. I don’t want to be here all night like last time, Reinhardt.”

“Fair, Ana, very fair.” He claps his massive hands together as she pours the shots and hands them out. “Here’s to round one!” He holds his up to toast and they start their game.

On the fourth round, Fareeha sputters, spilling her shot and sets her glass upside down. “I….m done. Dooooooooooooooooone,” she says, standing with a wobble. “I lose I can’t how are you all still why how-” she rambles, stumbling into the door frame. Angela is quickly at her side to steady her. Fareeha squints at her. “Where’d you come from?”

“Oh Fareeha… Ana is there a guest room I can take her to?”

“Yes dear. Down the hallway from the living room, second door on the right. The bathroom is the door right across the hall.”

“Thanks. Let’s get you into bed.”

“But I don’t wannaaaaaaa,” Fareeha pouts as Angela guides her into the house and around the furniture. She bangs her knee on a table anyway and curses loudly. Angela tries to hold in a giggle. They finally make it to the door, Fareeha’s arm slung over Angela’s shoulder to stay upright. “You gonna sleep with me?”

“If you’re a good girl I will share a bed with you yes.” Angela taps her on the nose with a finger, eliciting a delighted squeal.

“Yeeeeeeeeeeees I get to sleep with a pretty girl!” Fareeha tries to pump her fist in the air and nearly pulls them both to the floor inside the room.

“Alright champ, sit down on the bed.” She gently settles Fareeha into the bed and kneels before her. “Shh just be still and let me get your shoes off so we can go to bed.” Fareeha’s legs stop bouncing long enough for Angela to remove her shoes. She places them beside the door and turns around to see Fareeha on her back, legs in the air, struggling with the button of her pants.

“Ugh stupid pants come off already,” she grunts, tugging uselessly at the waistband, causing Angela to laugh at her again.

“Hold on I’m coming. I’ll get those evil pants off.” Fareeha stills long enough for Angela to divest her of the pants. “All done. Is there anything you need?” She realizes how silly the question is the moment it leaves her mouth.

Fareeha sticks her tongue out at Angela and blows a raspberry. “No mom I’m fine.” She swings her legs up onto the bed, grabbing the corner of the comforter she’s on top, and rolling over to the wall, effectively creating a burrito.

Angela sighs and returns to the kitchen to retrieve two glasses of water she knows they’ll need later. She can hear Fareeha snoring heavily from the hallway and shakes her head. She sets the glasses atop the dresser, not trusting the drunk Fareeha to not knock them over in the night. She spots a small lamp and turns it on. It casts a low glow through the room after she turns the overhead light off. Quickly, Angela removes her own shoes and pants, slipping under the sheet since Fareeha is the soul inhabitant of the comforter.

“Ang.”

The weak word rouses Angela from her brief slumber. “Fareeha?”

“Ang. Vomit.”

Angela leaps from the bed, attempting to find a trashcan in the dim light. It’s between the desk and the wall by the door. She curses rushing to it, hearing Fareeha shuffle out from her cocoon, and dives back toward the bed in time to place it under Fareeha as she retches. She lets Fareeha hold the can, running her fingers through damp raven locks to hold them back.

“Tonight’s going to be a long night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit to get this out, I'm sorry. Hope it's not too bad.
> 
> Are my stories too dialogue heavy? Is that bad? Let me know.
> 
> Blah blah having a rough time blah blah depression blah blah might lose my job. Typical stuff going on, right :|?
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone figures out just how the vacation went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just kinda sat down and wrote this in 2 hours, so I hope it's not too incoherent.

Angela’s body naturally follows the smell of fresh brewed coffee. She barely slept since Fareeha kept waking up to vomit.  _ I have no idea how she had that much in her _ , she thinks, trudging into the kitchen. She finds Ana, spry as ever, sitting at the bar sipping her tea while scrolling through the local news on her tablet. 

“Well good morning to you, Angela. You look like hell,” Ana says, her eye dragging down her form. “I took you for a coffee kind of gal. There’s a fresh pot on the counter. Please, help yourself.”

A grunt is the only sign of acknowledgement Ana receives from her. She flips a mug with a cranky crab on it over and fills it halfway. Rummaging through the drawers, she produces a spoon and proceeds to heft spoonful after spoonful of sugar into the bitter brew. Her concentration of the sweet live giving crystals is broken by a chuckle aimed in her direction. 

“Child your teeth will fall out of your head if you don’t take it easy on the sweetener.”

Angela grunts again, dropping one more spoonful into her mug before filling it the rest of the way with more coffee and stirring her morning potion. She inhales deeply, savoring the rich earthy, and now sweet, aroma. The warmth seeping into her bones starts to relax her as she takes her first sip, and then another. The greedily finishes the mug and makes another while Ana continues to tut her from the bar. 

“Good morning Ana,” she says, sidling up beside the older woman. “Sorry, I was up all night with Fareeha. You should have warned me she’s such a lightweight.” 

Ana roars with laughter. “There would be no fun in that. Plus I think it’s sweet you stayed up to take care of her. Thank you.”

“Oh it’s nothing really. I need to make sure I rest up before I have to be back at work is all.” On queue, a colossal yawn cracks her jaw. 

“We will get you both home in one piece. I’m guessing my little Fareeha is still dead to the world?”

Angela glances toward the hallway. She had left Fareeha in the bed, tangled up in the sheets and hugging both pillows to herself, snoring away finally. “Yes she finally got to sleep so I left her there.” 

“Hmm, very kind of you. Well, how about we look at some childhood pictures till she wakes up?”   
Ana’s already off the stool to get the albums. 

Meanwhile, Fareeha is roused from her slumber by a soft cooing at the windowsill. She dares to open an eye, immediately regretting it as the light pouring through the window pierces straight through her skull. Slamming her eye shut once more, she burrows deeper into the pillows, pulling the sheet over her head. The cooing sound multiplies, causing her to groan. She slowly opens her eyes again and eases onto her side. The pain isn’t as bad this time, and she doesn’t feel the need to vomit, so that’s good. Fareeha pushes herself upright and is met with two pairs of beady black eyes staring at her. A pair of mourning doves are perched on the windowsill. After a brief staring contest, the doves scatter to the sky, tittering in alarm as they do so. Fareeha laughs at the fat little doves as they escape. Mourning doves are her favorite backyard birds to watch on Cornell’s birdcams. 

“Silly fat little doves,” she says, rubbing her eyes with her palms. She looks around trying to acclimate herself to her surroundings. Clearly she isn’t in her apartment. She doesn’t remember anything from the previous night, but she knows she has a hangover. She groans again, rolling out of bed and pulling her clothes back on.Making her way down the hall she hears her mother and Angela laughing from the kitchen. 

“And this was the year Fareeha wanted to be a cowboy for Halloween. The hat was ridiculous, but it’s what she wanted more than anything else!” 

  
Fareeha’s face burns as she swiftly comes up behind both of them, attempting to interrupt whatever they were up to. “Mom don’t do that! Angela doesn’t need to see these.”

“Oh come now Fareeha. You know you were an adorable child. Oh look at this one! She didn’t want to take a bath and managed to squirm away from me. She wedged herself into the corner of the couch and refused to move.” Ana points at a picture of a chubby toddler clinging to the arm of an old checkered couch. 

Angela bursts out laughing, nearly falling off her stool as Fareeha reaches between them to snap up the album. 

“That’s enough. Please can we do something else?” she requests, face ablaze. 

“Fine fine, be a spoil sport. How about I make breakfast? Do vegetable omelets sound good?” Ana begins taking items from the fridge.

Both ladies nod from the bar. Angela turns to regard Fareeha. “I’m sorry, did our laughter wake you up?” 

“Ah no, a pair of mourning doves did.”   
  
“Oh those jerks. I wanted you to sleep some more.”

“It’s fine. I actually love them. Here hand me the tablet and I’ll show you.’’ Fareeha quickly pulls up Cornell’s birdcam live feed to show Angela. “Look, the fat one in the corner, that’s a mourning dove. They’re my favorite. The common grackles are cool too,” she says, pointing at the black birds all around the feeder. 

“They’re simply adorable,” Angela says, leaning against Fareeha’s shoulder to watch the birds eat their breakfast. They watch the different birds come and go until Ana sets plates with omelets and toast in front of them.

“Eat up. I’m sure you both need to get back home soon. Let me know when you’re ready and I’ll order you a ride. I have some errands to run in the next city over, but I want to make sure you get home safe and sound.”

Both women simply nod again, cheeks stuffed with the delicious food Ana has prepared for everyone. Fareeha finishes hers first and goes back for more toast with honey to help with her hangover. “This was great mom, thanks. I think it’s about time to head back. Did we bring anything in with us?”   
  
Angela shakes her head. “Nope, just ourselves and Ana’s gift.”

“Alright. Yeah mom order us that ride and we’ll get out of your hair.” She rounds the bar to hug Ana and is joined by Angela wedging herself in. 

Ana laughs as she squeezes them both tightly. “It’s always a pleasure having you girls here. Come by any time.”    
  
A bright smile splits Angela’s face, “I’ll hold you to that.”

* * *

 

Angela wants nothing more than to fall into bed the moment she walks through her door, but she knows she needs to shower. Her body is sore from the travel, alcohol, and lack of sleep. She strips, throwing her clothes haphazardly around her room, hoping she remembers to pick them up later. While waiting for the water to heat up, she examines herself in the mirror. The bags under her eyes go on for days, deep purple and angry looking. She rubs them a little, pulling at her eyes, trying to circulate the blood a little better. A deep groan of pleasure is ripped from her chest when the hot water hits her skin. She stays still, letting the hot water batter her body for a new minutes. The droplets beating on her skin feels good. She relishes in the aromatherapy of her shampoo and soap as she washes the previous day off her hair and body. 

Angela towel dries her hair and wraps another around her body. She falls face first into her bed and immediately falls asleep. A few hours later, her phone rings. With the coordination of a zombie, she reaches for it and answers without lifting her head up.

“This is Angela.”

“Angie! Could you come in? Two nurses are out sick and we really need someone here.” 

It’s Lucio. If he’s calling her it must be pretty urgent. She groans and rubs her forehead, rolling over and sitting up. “Okay I’ll be there within an hour.”

“Thank you so much! You’re the best!” He hangs up before she can acknowledge him further. She looks at the time and groans again. She’s going to need a lot more coffee. 

When she arrives at work, she notices almost every room has a patient in it. She puts her purse away and makes for the nurse’s station.

  
“Did something crazy happen?” Angela asks Janet, the older woman manning the phones.

“Nothing like a big incident, no. It’s just a heavy day here. Here are your rooms. You’re working with Lucio and Rodney tonight.” 

Angela nods and gets to work. It’s mayhem taking care of her patients for the first 5 hours. Things calm down as most of them fall asleep, but the people in extreme pain will be up all night. She takes the moment and wanders back to the nurses station to sit down and do some paperwork. The young clinical documentation improvement specialist Hana comes out of her closet, stretching her arms above her head.

“Hey Angela, long time no see.” 

“Ms. Song, lovely to see you. Why are you working at night?” Angela asks, one eyebrow arched at the specialist. 

“I’m doing some training during the day this week so they let me work nights. My boss is pretty rad,” Hana says with a pop of her neck.    
  
Angela winces at the sound. Lucio strolls up and laughs at her. He leans over the counter to greet them both. “Angie I’m sorry again to call you in on your day off. Hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”    
  
“No I was just sleeping a bit. Fareeha had me up all night while she puked her guts out. She can’t hold her alcohol like we can,” she said, leaning over to high-five him. 

“Nice nice. You look like you got some sun. You two do something fun on your long weekend?”   
  
“Yeah we went to the beach, actually. It was great until some jerk tried to steal my purse,” she pauses when Hana lets out an exaggerated gasp. “It’s fine. Fareeha tackled him and put him in a choke hold. She’s so incredible and strong and beautiful…” she trails off, daydreaming about her girlfriend. 

Hana squeals, “Oh my God you two totally did it!” 

Angela immediately flushes, snapped out of her trance by Hana’s clairvoyance. “How did you know?” 

“That dopey look on your face. Man you finally did it? How was she? I bet she’s amazing since she’s a personal trainer. You gotta tell me the details on how she is in bed!” Hana bounces in place excitedly as Lucio laughs uncomfortably and Angela looks like she wants to melt into the floor.

Someone behind the trio clears their throat. They turn to meet the very stern face of Dr. Vaswani. “I do not think this is appropriate conversation for the open air nurse's station, do you Ms. Song?” 

Haha shrinks into herself, muttering an apology and retreating back to her office. 

“I didn’t think so. Please reserve that for the breakrooms and not where patients and their family can hear it,” Dr. Vaswani turns her attention to Lucio who loudly apologizes and rushes off to check patients. Satya levels her gaze back at Angela who is clearly sweating. Her expression softens slightly, but does not lose its authority. “Angela, I’m glad you’ve found someone to make you happy. Thank you for coming in tonight, by the way.”   
  


“Of course, Doctor. We can’t let the care of the patients suffer,” Angela says, sitting up straighter.

“Indeed we cannot. Please keep up the good work and don’t let those two distract you. Have good night.” They wave at one another as Satya leaves for her office. 

Meanwhile across town, Fareeha and Lena are engaging in some late night training. They’re beating out a steady jog on the treadmills and talking about the trip. 

“Angela is a goddess, I swear. You should have seen her in that bikini, Lena. Oh and when we were facing off against those douches at volleyball I swear she could fly.” Fareeha huffs, cranking up the speed a little more. 

“You got it bad don’tcha, ‘Ree?” She side eyes Fareeha, who’s taking a drink from her water bottle. “You two did the dirty out there, didn’t ya?” 

Fareeha sputters, spraying water across the treadmill interface, nearly falling off the machine. “God Lena how do you do that? Do you have my phone bugged?”

Lena cackles and slows her pace down. “I was yankin’ your chain there ‘Ree, but thanks for the info. So how was it? She into anything crazy?” She asks, waggling her eyebrows in Fareeha’s direction.

Fareeha cuts off the treadmill, unable to concentrate long enough to not trip over herself again. “It was great, Lena. I love her so much there’s no way it could have been bad. I’m not going to give you any details here,” Fareeha pauses, looking around at the small handful of people scattered around the gym, “but nothing too crazy happened. We just kinda… ruined the sheets.”

Lena bursts out laughing again, hanging herself over the handlebar of the treadmill she was using. “You and Ang are just too much for me sometimes. We should go out on a double date sometime. You two, me and Em, what do you say?” 

Fareeha throws her towel over her shoulder and pats Lean on the head. “Yeah that sounds fun. I’ll let you know when we’re free.”

Lena swats her hand away, laughing but still trying to pout at the action. “Yeah alright. Wanna hit the showers and then take a steam?”

“Sure, I’ll catch up in a minute. I need to text Angela.” Fareeha enters the locker room and retrieves her phone from her bag. 

[Fareeha 9:48pm] Hey babe finishing up training with Lena and we’re hopping in the sauna. I wanted to tell you I love you and to have a good night. Talk to you later :) 

Angela sees the message later that night and smiles to herself as she sends back a heart. She can’t help but think about how lucky she is before a patient rings the station for assistance. She pockets her phone and takes another gulp of coffee to keep herself going.

“Looks like another long night for me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked my stuff. Let me know what you think :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner date does not go as expected. The lovebirds have their first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired and going to say the lovebirds have been dating about 4 months. If I said a different time somewhere else that made no sense please tell me. Every helping hand.... helps.

“Hey babe, where do you hide your spices?” Fareeha surveys Angela’s kitchen counters as she shreds the chicken. She’s been tasked with making the chicken salad for the sandwiches while Angela runs around making sure all the essentials are packed in the basket. 

“Um I think they’re on top of the fridge? I’m not sure, Fareeha,” Angela calls from the living room.

  
Fareeha cranes her neck up and spots the squat, dust covered rack of spices. She cringes and blows the top most layer of dust off, swiping a finger over the names till she finds what she’s looking for. Giving each container a shiff, she shrugs and begins adding pinches of each to the chicken before piling in the mayonnaise, relish, and eggs. Once the mixture is nice and creamy, she tosses in the diced cranberries and almond slices. She mixes those in and puts the container in the fridge next to the sliced fruits. 

“I see you found them.” Angela giggles at Fareeha when she jumps, startled by the blonde's sudden presence. “Everything’s packed up and ready to go on my end. Let’s get changed so we can be on our way.” She plants a soft kiss on Fareeha’s lips, smoothly running her fingers down her tanned bicep, smiling at how it tenses under her fingertips. With a gentle squeeze and another kiss for the road, Angela saunters to her bedroom, giving her hips some extra swing for Fareeha to admire. 

Shaking herself out of a deep reverie for those hips, Fareeha trots after Angela and scoops her up into a bear-hug, flopping both of them back onto the bed. She can’t help but tickle Angela once the first squeal leaves her pink lips. Fareeha snakes her hands under Angela’s tank top, feathering her fingertips up and down pale sides while kissing the back of her neck. 

“Noooooooo Fareehahahhaaha!” She squeals under the assault of tickles and kisses. “Please I caaaaaaaaaaan’t!” Angela tries to push Fareeha’s solid arms off of her to escape to no avail.  She wriggles atop Fareeha, blush spreading across her body as she laughs harder and harder, failing to notice one hand has turned to trail gentle caresses down her abdomen. She gasps when she feels Fareeha’s teeth on her shoulder and fingers play with the waist of her pajama pants. “Fareeha we don’t have time for that. We have to meet Lena and Emily soon.” She squeezes Fareeha’s forearm as the owner of those tanned arms release her with a whine. 

“Fine, but you owe me,” she pouts while pulling a t-shirt over her head, emerging in time to see Angela pull her shorts up over her hips. A long, frustrated groan leaves Fareeha’s throat. “Why do you torment me like this?”

Angela sticks her tongue out and chuckles. “You make it too fun, dear. Let’s grab the cold things and head out,” she says with a smile to rival the sun itself, melting Fareeha’s frustration instantly. 

The pair arrive before Lena and Emily thanks to Fareeha’s chronic earliness finally rubbing off on Angela. They find a level spot between a large oak tree and the lake and set up camp. Angela’s busy fussing with the blanket when she hears their names being called out. She looks up to see Lena approaching with a redhead she assumes is Emily. They all wave at each other till they’re in earshot. 

“Hey luvs, did you want long?” Lena asks as she sets the cooler down with a thud. She smiles as the lovebirds shake their heads. “Good, good! This is my girlfriend Emily. Em, this is Fareeha, who you know, and her girlfriend Angela. Fate brought these two together.” 

Angela laughs and extends her hand to Emily since Fareeha’s arms are full of Lena. “Pleasure to meet you, Emily.” 

“The pleasure is mine,” Emily says with a gentle squeeze and smile back. She reaches over to exchange pleasantries with Fareeha now that Lena has moved to wrap herself around Angela. 

“Lena you act like you haven’t seen me in forever,” Angela hugs the brunette and laughs. 

“I haven’t seen you two lovebirds in forever. Not since long before your vacation,” she says with a wiggle of her eyebrows, causing Angela’s face to heat up.

Emily gently tugs Lena off the sputtering nurse. “We just got here, don’t go straight to teasing them about their relationship.” 

“Sorry Em. I don’t mean nothing by it, ya know?” She scratches the back of her head and plops down next to the cooler. “Anyway we brought some strawberry lemonade and chardonnay.”   
Fareeha blinks at her. “What? We can’t have a wine bottle out in the open Lena. There are container laws.”

“Yeah, that’s why me and Em put it in an empty fruit juice bottle.” She grins taking out a bottle with a white grape juice label on it. 

“Lena,” she says with a sigh, “why do you do these things. Just pour me a cup of the lemonade. Someone needs to be the designated picnicker.”

“More like designated nitpicker.” Lena’s snort sets off a chorus of giggles. 

Fareeha huffs and starts unloading the basket. “Keep teasing me and you won’t get a sandwich. Who wants wheat bread and who wants croissant for their chicken salad sandwich?” She hands everyone their sandwich on a reusable plastic plate, smiling at how Angela had these for outings instead of creating waste with disposable plates and cups. 

“So Lena and Emily, how long have you been together?” Angela says before taking a bite of her sandwich and moaning.

They laugh before Emily answers, “Oh a couple of years now. It didn’t take her long to woo me after I transferred to her department. Honestly I would have put in a sexual harassment complaint with HR if she wasn’t so stinking cute.” She reaches over and pinches Lena’s cheek. “You two have been dating a little while, right? I was happy when Lena told me Fareeha met someone even though the circumstances were less than desirable.”

Angela sighs. “Yes, somewhere around 4 months since she rolled into my wing broken but thankfully alive.” She gives Fareeha’s hand a squeeze. “Fate was with us.”

Nodding in agreement, Fareeha takes a mango slice for herself and offers a peach slice to Angela. A pale hand wraps around her wrist to hold it in place as Angela leans forward to eat it straight from her fingers, causing Fareeha to turn red.   
  
“C’mon Em you gotta let me tease her now!” Lena drains her wine and crosses her arms in a huff as Emily and Angela laugh at their girlfriends. 

“Not right now Lena. We’re having a lovely time, so let’s continue to enjoy yourselves. Refill?” She holds up the juice bottle. Lena and Angela both hold their cups out.

Fareeha chews on a strawberry while giving Angela a sidelong glance. She’s on her third cup and Fareeha knows she can get rambunctious after a few drinks. 

The party finishes their food, and the wine, leaving Lena with an idea. “Hey luvs, it’s still light out so how about we head for a pub?”

Angela brightens. “I know a great bar near my apartment. It’s not far at all and we can drop this stuff off before we go.” 

Fareeha glances between the 3 other ladies, wondering if it’s such a good idea. Emily and Lena seem fine, but Angela is rosy already. She sighs internally, “That sounds a like a decent plan. Let’s get this all packed up and drop it off, alright?” 

They leave the basket and cooler in Angela’s apartment and walk the last few blocks to the bar. It’s dark but not too loud as the enter, making their way to a booth in the back. Angela takes the inside and has to lean over Fareeha to yell at the bartender. “Jackie!! Round of drinks over here!” She sits back down and smiles at everyone staring at her. “What?” 

In the blink of an eye a waitress has come over with four beers. “Hey Angie, you’ve got a party with you tonight? Want anything special?”

She starts to lean across Fareeha again, “Yeah Amy can I get a strawberry margarita on the rocks no salt? Guy you want anything else right now?” 

Lena orders the same as Angela.  Fareeha and Emily ask for waters. Their drinks come remarkably fast and they all settle in. “You seem pretty chummy with the staff Angela,” Emily observes.

“Oh yeah I know the owner of this place,” she says, absently stirring her drink. 

Fareeha snorts and shakes her head. “Of course you’d know the owner of a bar.” 

Angela sets her glass down, narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend. “What’s that supposed to mean.” 

“Nothing, you just seem to be pretty good pals with everyone here.” 

“And that’s a bad thing?” 

“If it means you spend a lot of time here, yeah.” Fareeha says, crossing her arms and leaning back.

Angela down her drink. “You’re just mad I out-drank you last week. You’re a lightweight,” she scoffs, waving down Amy. 

“Being a lightweight isn’t anything to be ashamed of, unlike being able to drink anyone under the table.” 

Emily and Lena exchange a worried look as the argument gains heat. Angela orders a tequila flight and sends Amy away without seeing if everyone was good. The shots are drained mere moments after delivery, Angela chasing them with a swig of beer. 

“Well sorry it bothers you so much!, she suddenly shouts. “I have a very demanding job that’s physically and emotionally taxing to an extreme degree, so excuse me if I unwind with a few drinks!”

“Angela calm down.” Fareeha tries to put a hand on Angela’s shoulder but she jerks away, leaning into the wall.

“I think it’s time for us to go, Em.” Lena nudges Emily who’s already making to get out of the booth. They leave some bills on the table to cover their portion and leave the fledgling couple to their fight.

“Angela I didn’t mean to upset you, really. I’m sorry.” She lays a tentative hand on her back. 

“Let me out.”

“Not until you look at me.” 

Angela turns away from the wall, angry red eyes glistening with tears to match the ones spilling down her cheeks. She runs her arm across her eyes. “Let me out Fareeha.” 

She nods and stands up, pulling bills from her wallet and leaving them in the pile as Angela walks past her and outside. She stays several paces behind Angela as she stumbles back to her apartment, entering and leaving the door open. Fareeha silently closes the door and turns to find Angela slumped into her couch, knees pulled to her chest, sobbing. She settles beside the nurse and wraps her arms around her shaking frame, cradling her face into her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you, Angela. I worry about you is all. I’m so sorry.” She runs her fingers through Angela’s hair. 

Angela fists her hands into Fareeha’s t-shirt, rubbing her face into her shoulder. “No I’m sorry,” she croaks out, “I have a problem, but I don’t know what else to do after a hard day and they’ve always been hard Fareeha.” 

Fareeha shushes her and continues to scratch Angela’s scalp lightly. “It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize. I was inconsiderate, really. Angela this is something we can work on together, if you want.” She nuzzles her face into the blonde’s shoulder.

“I’d like that,” Angela says between hiccups. She pulls back to look Fareeha in the eyes, finding comfort in those chocolate orbs. She takes a deep breath before continuing. “I started in college. Going out after clinicals, tests, anything really. Then it persisted at the hospital. A group of us would go out at the end of the work week. That turned into going out after every work day. Then it turned to me going alone when they all stopped for one reason or another. I didn’t know how else to cope so I kept drinking.” 

“Shhh it’s alright. You don’t need to justify it. I’m sorry, again. Thank you for telling me.” Fareeha rubs a warm hand up Angela’s arm. “Let’s talk about this later and get you into bed for now. How does that sound?” 

Angela nods and wraps her arms around Fareeha’s neck as she’s lifted into her strong arms. She buries her face into Fareeha’s neck, inhaling deeply. “I love how you smell, Fareeha.” The ensuing chuckle rumbling through Fareeha’s chest brings her comfort. 

“I’m glad you do, princess.” 

“Princess??” 

“Is that too much?”

“No, I like it, but what do I call you?” Angela asks with a yawn, sleep creeping across her mind.

“Anything you want,” she says, settling Angela into her bed and kissing her on the forehead. “I’ll text Lena to let her know we made it back and that we’re okay. I should probably clean their cooler out as an apology for tonight.”

Angela snuggles deeper into her plump pillows. “M’kay. I love you, Fareeha.”

Fareeha eases the door shut so the light from the living room doesn’t disturb her sleeping beauty. “I love you too, Princess. Sleep well.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) 
> 
> No relationship is perfect, trust me. Had to have them fight at least once.
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha helps Angela work on her drinking problem. Lena and Emily suggest a fun game night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizing in advance here. This chapter sounded so good in my head, but it was so hard to write and I don't know if I'm even happy with it. 
> 
> I hope you guys still enjoy it.

Angela pants, completing the fifth mile of her run with Fareeha. The pair has taken to visiting the gym or hanging out at Fareeha’s apartment after Angela’s shift to help cut down on the drinking.  After their heart to heart a few weeks ago, Fareeha came up with with the supportive idea and Angela jumped at it. Now? She and her muscles are having minor regrets. 

“Doing alright there Angela?” Fareeha comes bounding up beside her, brimming with energy. 

Angela dead eyes her. “You can’t be real. I’m delirious and you’re a figment of my imagination.” 

Fareeha pats her on the back. “Let’s shower up and get a snack in you, hmm?” She moves her hand to the small of Angela’s back and guides her to the locker room. They settle on a bench and strip, Angela moving far slower than Fareeha. She tenderly massages Angela’s sore, knotted muscles under the hot spray and silky body wash. “Are feeling better now?” Fareeha asks, planting a kiss on Angela’s creamy soft shoulder. 

A low hum is Angela’s response as she loses herself in the sensations of the water beating her skin while Fareeha’s warm, strong hands work her muscles. Fareeha’s fingers work out a particularly stubborn knot in her back, causing her to bow forward and moan. She quickly slaps a hand over her mouth, face and neck flushing beet red in embarrassment. Fareeha chuckles to herself behind her causing Angela to giggle along. “Yes, I’m feeling a lot better now, thank you sweetie.” She turns around, wrapping her arms around Fareeha’s neck, and pulls her into a loving, chaste kiss. “Think it’s about time we get out? You’re getting all pruney.” 

“Rude. You’re pruney too you know?” Fareeha leans back and taps Angela on the nose. “But yeah I think we should get out. I’m actually pretty hungry.”

The couple dry themselves and change into fresh clothes, taking extra time to exchange affectionate touches and conversation. Fareeha threads her fingers through Angela’s and guides them down the street to a diner close to her apartment. “They seriously have the best coconut cream pie, you’re going to love it I just-” A loud growl rumbles from her abdomen, cutting her off.

Laughter rolls from Angela, who pauses to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye. “Oh Fareeha,” she rubs her blushing girlfriend’s arm, “you said we’d be getting a snack, but I think your stomach has other ideas.” 

Fareeha grins back at her. “I worked up an appetite and it’s nearly 10. Dinner isn’t such a bad idea. This is one of my favorite late night spots.”

“It sounds lovely, dear. I’m getting pretty hungry myself, so lead the way!” Angela wraps herself around Fareeha’s arm as they take off once more. 

Fareeha sits in wonder as she watches Angela devour her double bacon royal burger, yolk from the fried egg dripping down her chin. She picks up her own Chicago style hotdog and joins her ravenous partner. They consume half their meals in conversational silence, only small moans and the sound of chewing coming from them. Fareeha takes a sip from her root beer and sighs. “Wow that’s good. How ya doing over there?” She grins at Angela and plucks an onion ring from her plate. 

“Mmfphh,” she grunts with a frown. Angela quickly swallows and wipes her mouth with a napkin. “That’s mine, you thief. Now I take something of yours!” She snatches Fareeha’s hotdog before the woman can react, smugly taking a huge bite. 

“Heh. It’s impressive what all you can fit in your mouth, sweetheart.”   


Angel nearly chokes on the food, pounding a fist into her chest to dislodge what she inhaled. 

  
“Oh crap, sorry!” Fareeha springs from her side of the booth to rub her wheezing girlfriend’s back. “Are you alright?”

She wheezes out something that sounds like ‘I’m okay’ and grabs her drink to help clear the rest of the food. “I’m fine, fine. I’m not dying,” she swears, waving Fareeha back to her seat. “Was stealing my food worth it?”

Fareeha scratches her cheek and mumbles a soft ‘no’ before they’re interrupted by their waitress, who’s come to ask if they want dessert.

  
“Yes! A slice of coconut cream pie to share please,” Fareeha says enthusiastically. 

Angela giggles as the waitress leaves once more. “You seem to fancy pie quite a bit, Fareeha. Think you’ll have room for a taste of mine later?” She winks and blows a kiss to Fareeha, who would be sweating loudly if that were possible. 

“I will have more than enough room to play ‘hide the pie’ with you later Angela,” Fareeha says, eyes darkening. 

They grin at one another, not breaking eye contact to thank the waitress when she delivers the fabled pie. Fareeha lets Angela take the first bite, grin widening at the groan resonating from her throat as she chews. “Told you it was good,” she says, scooping up a bite of her own. She pulls her phone out to see what’s been going on and notices a text from Lena. “Hey, Lena and Emily got some party games at a thrift store and want to play.”

“That sounds like fun. I’m off Wednesday thru Friday, so maybe Friday would be good for them?”

“I’ll see, but it should be fine. We can have it at my place and I can get the snacks. That’ll be a nice way to unwind,” she says, smile lighting up her face. 

Angela sets her fork on the now empty plate. “Sounds perfect,” she says, smiling back at Fareeha.

* * *

 

Fareeha opens the steaming bag of popcorn and dumps it into one of the many snack bowls lining her kitchen counter. “This should be enough food, right?” She looks over to Angela, who’s grumbling about the lack of rum while mixing juices into a punch.

“Enough for a small army, dear,” she says, upending a bottle of pomegranate juice. 

“It'll be okay, Angela. Remember, you don't need it to feel better and cope. I'm here and we will have tons of fun with Lena and Emily,” Fareeha encourages, sliding up behind Angela and wrapped her arms around her midsection. She kisses her behind the ear. “I've got you.”

Angela sighs and leans back into Fareeha, resting her head on her shoulder. “I know. I'll be okay and honestly I need to apologize to them after the last time we hung out.”

“That would be nice, but it isn't needed. They know what's going on and that you're trying.”

“Still….” Angela trails off with the knock at the door. 

Fareeha propels herself up to the tips of her toes and plants a kiss on Angela's head, just above her golden ponytail. “That would be them. I'll let them in if you'll start bringing the snacks out?”

She nods as Fareeha releases her and trots through the living room to let the company in. Even with the reassuring words, Angela is still nervous to see them again. She flinches when Lena enters. 

“Hey luvs! What's cookin? Smells great in here. Ang! Come give us a hug. How have you been?” Lena says, sweeping through the living room and attaching herself to Angela.

She freezes, locking eyes with Fareeha and exchanging a silent plea. Fareeha merely glances down at the shorter woman and smiles at Angela. She swallows thickly and wraps her arms around Lena. “I’ve been doing… alright, Lena. Better since the last time we were together, and I’d like to apologize to you both for that.”

“Nonsense luv you’ve got nothing to apologize for. Fareeha told us ya both are working on it. Me and Em think it’s great ya have each other,” Lena releases Angela, smiling up at her. “So we got some Uno, Twister, some charades cards, and Jenga. I was pretty stoked to find these, right Em?”

Emily holds up a reusable shopping bag containing their new treasures and giggles. “Lena why don’t you help Angela get all the food out here and  _ then _ we can get into the games.”

Lena grabs a couple bowls while Angela ladles punch into cups and brings them out on a tray. She sees Emily is setting up Jenga and wonders aloud, “Are we doing 4 players or teams of two, couple versus couple?” 

Fareeha rubs her chin in thought and Emily hums, nudging the wooden blocks into a more even tower. “I’m fine either way, but couples might make it a bit more competitive?” 

Fareeha dips her head in agreement and wraps a hand around Angela’s wrist, tugging her down onto the couch beside her. “Sounds great, we’re going to destroy you.” She leans over and kisses Angela on the cheek as she laughs in delight. 

“I thought this was a friendly game night, Fareeha.” Angela nudges her girlfriend in the abdomen as Lena and Emily settle into a recliner beside them. “Why don’t you two go first since she’s being cheeky?” 

“Don’t mind if we do luvs. Em, would you like the honors?” Lena slides to the ground between Emily’s legs so she can reach the tower. 

“Thanks love,” she threads a hand through Lena’s spiky hair and absently scratches her scalp while removing her piece. The vibrations of Lena munching on chips make Emily giggle. “That tickles my finger tips. It’s such an odd sensation.”   
  
Lena reaches to the popcorn, maneuvering a handful into her mouth before answering sloppily. “Yeah but from the sounds of it you love it. Here, you have some too,” she says, offering the bowl up to Emily.

Angela smiles at the pair, leaning into Fareeha who is quite enjoying the punch she made. She lets the warmth of the scene flow through her, pulling a snack bowl into her lap. Fareeha asks what block she wants to pull and Angela indicates the block above the hole. They chortle at the decision and cuddle back together. 

The pairs play several games to declare a definitive winner, Emily and Lena. Fareeha pouts, standing to stretch out her limbs. “I vote for charades next. A little more active and it should get us stretched out for Twister.” The room lets out a collective groan as they all stretch as well.

“Good idea ‘Ree,” Lena calls back, striding into the kitchen. “You got any…. beers…” She trails off as her hand wraps around the fridge handle. All eyes turn to Angela, who shrinks into herself, fidgeting with her watch. 

  
“Yeah Lena, they’re in the bottom. Grab one for everyone, will you? We’re trying to cut back, not abstain. A beer or two socially isn’t a problem.” She wraps an arm around Angela and squeezes her tight. She scratches the the back of her neck, teasing the short hairs sticking out of her ponytail. 

Lena returns with a bottle for everyone and pull out the charades cards. They split couple versus couple again, Angela and Fareeha going first this time. Fareeha picks a card and moves to the outside of the coffee table, motioning for someone to start the timer. She begins to make a motion with her hands as if she’s holding a canister of something and swirling it around her head. Angela springs up and screams, “Hairspray! I love that movie!” 

All three women gape at her for a moment. “How the hell Angie?” Fareeha walks over and high-fives her. “You got that in like 3 seconds!”

“It’s one of my favorite movies,” she says with a chuckle. It turns out she’s worse at acting out pop-culture than she is at guessing it, or maybe Fareeha is bad at guessing, she thinks. An hour and another round of beers later, they barely etch out a win over Lena and Emily. 

Emily lets a large yawn slip past her hand. “Oh my goodness. Ladies, I don’t think I have the energy for Twister after that.” She runs her hand through Lena's hair, rousing the shorter woman from leaning against her. “I think she’s tuckered out too.”

“I’m pretty beat as well, so I don’t mind. Maybe another night? It’s pretty late and I’m sure you both want to get home and rest,” Angela says, picking up bowls while Emily gathers the games back into their bag. 

Fareeha leans her head back over the couch, eyes trailing after Angela as she deposits everything on the counter. “Mhm, another night guys. I had fun for sure.” She stands and pulls the pair into a hug, motioning for Angela to join.

She tucks into Fareeha’s side completing the group hug. “Thanks for the wonderful evening. I appreciate the understanding and consideration as well, truly I do.” Emily gives her a sweet smile and Lena gives her an extra squeeze before they take off.

Fareeha sinks back into the couch, pulling Angela down into her lap to nuzzle at her neck. “I’m glad you had a good time. Everything in moderation, right?” She lays several soothing kisses down Angela’s neck, delighting in the shivers running through her body.

“Mmm someone’s in a good mood. Am I spending the night?” Angela asks, adjusting her legs to place a knee on either side of Fareeha’s hips, her own rocking back and forth in time with the ministrations against her neck. 

“Well you’ve done so well, I think you deserve a reward.” Fareeha slips a hand up the back of Angela’s shirt while kissing up her jaw to whisper in her ear. “So yes, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that feel rushed? Again, I'm sorry! I still hope it's enjoyable.
> 
> There's no smut chapter to go with this one, but I believe the next chapter is due for one ;)
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).
> 
> Show of hands, who would dislike an angst chapter where Angela has a super bad day at the hospital and hits the alcohol hard? There will be tears and probably blood. Let me know!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovebirds take a weekend camping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. This is a bit longer than usual. I'm sorry, I just couldn't stop myself. Enjoy!
> 
> AMAZING art by the lovely [llonelly once again!](http://llonelly.tumblr.com/post/165846553547/some-arts-from-a-fanfic-im-right-beside-you) I'm in love~

Fareeha taps her thumbs on the steering wheel of Lena’s crossover, grumbling at the never ending red light she’s stuck at. Ringing sounds through the vehicle’s speakers the same moment the light turns green, causing her to jolt in surprise. She applies pressure to the gas pedal and thumbs the button to answer the call at the same time. “Hello?”

“Hi Fareeha!” Angela’s voice floats through the speakers. “I just finished packing some goodies. Are you on your way?”  
  
“I’m about 15 minutes away. What kind of goodies did you pack for us? Are they tasty goodies?” Fareeha grins, knowing Angela’s sweet tooth dominates her food choices.

“Of course. I have a lot of dried fruits, peanut butter granola bars, and trail mix with extra chocolate.”

Laughter bubbles from Fareeha. She can hear the smile in Angela’s voice and she finds it adorable. “Did you remember supplies for s’mores?”  An incredulous ‘duh’ resounds through the cabin, causing Fareeha to chuckle harder. “Just checking, sweetie. I’ve got everything else we need already. I’ll be there soon.”

“Alright, I’ll see you when you get here. Love you.”

“I love you, too. Bye bye,” she says, making kissy noises before hanging up.

She texts Angela letting her know that she’s arrived outside her complex. Shoving her phone and keys into her pocket, she heads up the stairs, smile never leaving her face. Fareeha knocks on Angela’s door and is surprised for a second time today as it flies open and she’s yanked into a crushing hug. She raises her arms to return the hug as her breath flies from her lungs. “Did you miss me?”

“You know I did. I’ve been looking forward to this camping trip forever. It’s going to be so much fun!” As suddenly as Angela had hopped into Fareeha’s arms she’s gone, dashing back into her kitchen. She swipes something off the counter top.

The scrape of metal causes Fareeha to quirk a brow. “You seem extra excited,” she comments as Angela all but bounces back toward her, hand behind her back.

Angela stops short of crashing into her once more, bottom lip caught between her teeth. Nervousness suddenly overtakes her features. She fidgets her feet, eyes locked on the ground for a long moment before she inhales a large breath. “Fareeha, I want you to have this,” she blurts out, thrusting her hand into Fareeha’s chest.

Once again, Fareeha has the wind knocked out of her. She recoils, wrapping her own hands around Angela’s to slowly uncurl the pale fingers. In her palm is a silver key attached to a pair of angel wings. Her mouth dries up and her wide eyes shoot up to try and meet the crystal blues still not looking at her. “Angela? Is this what I think it is?”

The nurse simply nods, blush intensifying across her cheeks. “Yes, it’s a key to my apartment. You can come and go as you please, Fareeha.” She finally lifts her gaze to meet watery brown orbs still locked on her. Tears spring to Angela’s eyes as well. “Don’t you start or I’ll start too,”

she says with a laugh.

They embrace again, Fareeha burying her face in Angela’s platinum locks. “Do you really mean any time? What if it’s 2pm and I want waffles?”

“Yes, Fareeha.”

“What if it’s 4am and I want sex?”

“Oh my god! Fareeha, are you trying to ruin the moment?” Angela pulls away, laughing as tears trail down her cheeks. “Yes, even then, you pervert.”

Fareeha flashes a wolfish grin at Angela as she wipes her own face. She opens her hand to admire the key. “Why the wings?”

“It’s a key chain we got at graduation from the nursing program. Most people see nurses as angels so they thought it would be cute. And remember when we met in the hospital? You said I was the angel in your dream that kept you here. I thought it was appropriate.” She takes Fareeha’s free hand in her own, squeezing it gently and smiling down at them.

Fareeha squeezes back, throwing her free arm around Angela’s slender shoulders for another hug. She kisses her on the cheek and releases her.”You’re so thoughtful. I’m truly honored to be your girlfriend, Angela Ziegler.”  
  
Angela’s smile widens. “I’m honored as well, Fareeha Amari.” She releases Fareeha’s hand, walking back to her kitchen and retrieving the cooler pack filled with snacks. “Shall we?”

Fareeha takes the cooler from her, grin still firmly in place. “Yep. Grab your other bag and meet me downstairs.” With a quick kiss to Angela’s cheek, she retreats to the ground floor.

Angela walks out the front doors of her complex and nearly drops her duffel bag. “Fareeha, what the hell is on top of Lena’s SUV?”

“Surprise!” Fareeha shouts. “It’s a canoe. I figured we could go out on the lake, so I borrowed mom’s canoe. Oh double surprise, there’s a lake.” She puffs her chest out, proud she’s stunned Angela to silence.

Shaking from her stupor, Angela holds the bag out for Fareeha to take, eyes still locked on the lime green canoe. “That does sound like fun. You’re just full of surprises. Should I expect any more?”

“Always expect the unexpected,” Fareeha chimes from the back of the vehicle.

Angela rolls her eyes and slides into the passenger seat with a yawn. Fareeha climbs in the other side, concern crossing her face. “Did you not sleep well?”

“No,” Angela admits. “I was too excited and I stayed up a little late. Do you mind if I nap on the drive?”

Fareeha smiles and shakes her head. “That’ll be fine. Here,” she reaches back and pulls out a pillow, “use this and get some rest.” She leans over and kisses Angela on the temple. “Sleep well.” She turns the vehicle on as Angela smiles and tucks the pillow between herself and the door. _This is going to be a great weekend._

Fareeha wonders how the rocking of the vehicle doesn’t wake Angela as they traverse fairly unbeaten paths. It’s not until she comes to a small clearing before a dense patch of forest that she turns the engine off and gently shakes Angela’s shoulder. “Hey Angela, hun we have to go on foot from here.”

Slowly blinking the sleep from her eyes, Angela turns toward Fareeha briefly before scanning the area around them. She rubs her eyes with the back of her hand and pulls the pillow flat into her lap, yawning. “On foot? How far from here?”

“About half a mile. I was thinking we could put a few lighter things in the canoe and carry it between us? I’ll come back and get everything else.”

Angela dips her head, running her hand through her hair to smooth it back into place. “That’s fine, just let me stretch a bit first.”  
  
Fareeha grins as Angela exits the vehicle, placing both hands on her lower back and leaning backwards with a groan. She follows a similar suit, getting out and stretching her limbs. They lower the canoe from the roof, filling it with lighter items like sleeping items and Angela’s bags. Fareeha lifts her end of the canoe to test the weight. “It’s not so bad. Think you can lock your arms and hold it over your head for half a mile? Shouldn’t be any worse than what I put you through at the gym,” she says with a smirk firmly in place.

“Ms. Amari, do you think so little of me? Of course I can do it,” Angela says, raising both her arms to flex under her shirt.

“Mhm sure I believe you. On three then?” They lift the canoe over the heads, Fareeha spinning on one hand to face forward and lead the way. She hears a gasp behind her when they exit the trees and come to the clearing before the lake.

Angela follows Fareeha to what will be their campsite, staring at the pristine lake expanding out of view. “Fareeha, this is beautiful.”  
  
“I know, I love it here. I come at least once a year and spend some time relaxing.” She motions to the fire pit dug into the ground away from them. “You relax a bit while I start bringing everything back.”

  
Angela walks up to the lake, admiring the clear water and the smooth rocks of various colors  shimmering beneath. She removes her socks and shoes and rolls up her pants. The water is a bit chilly at first, but by the time it’s lapping at her ankles she’s accustomed to it. She walks back to the canoe, wriggling her toes in the grass, and starts taking her bags from it. Angela’s chewing on some dried pineapple when she hears Fareeha coming back through the forest. Her breath catches at the sight. Fareeha’s carrying the hard cooler with a box and bag on top, and a folding chair slung over each shoulder. The weight causes the tanned woman’s arm muscles to strain and bulge, biceps flexing out from under her t-shirt. Angela is suddenly very thirsty.

Fareeha smiles as Angela jogs over to help her. “Thanks, if you could grab the blue duffel since it’s just clothes and junk. Box is full of cooking supplies and wood. One more trip should do it.” She disappears and returns with the tent and another box.

“I’ve never set up a tent before, so I’m not sure how much help I’ll be, Fareeha.”

“That’s fine. It’s not too hard really. You can sit down and watch me if you want.”

“How about I gather some twigs to kindle the fire?” Angela says, looking back into the woods and slipping her shoes back on.

“Great idea babe. I’ll be done here shortly.”  
  
It doesn’t take long for Angela to gather a good pile of dry leaves and twigs, but there’s a cute little green tent standing and anchored to the ground by the time she gets back. “Wow, that’s fast!”

“I do this a lot,” Fareeha says with a laugh, tossing a sleeping mat down inside. “Should be comfortable enough.”

Angela hums and drops the kindling into the fire pit hole. She’s struck by a thought when she stands. “Fareeha, where do you go to the bathroom…”  
  
Fareeha rummages through a box and pulls out a small shovel. “Give me a minute to fix that.” She races into the woods, opposite direction of where they came. When she returns, she’s brushing dirt off her t-shirt and grinning at a flushing Angela. “No bathrooms out here, but there’s a latrine and bio degradable toilet paper. Nothing to be embarrassed about,” she says, wrapping an arm around Angela and pointing in the direction with the shovel. “Grab the toilet paper from that box and go in that direction till you see a hole. You’ll be fine.” Upon her return, Fareeha tosses a fed-faced Angela a small bottle of hand sanitize, causing her to flush even further. 

  
They spread their sleeping bags inside the tent and lie on top of them for a short rest. “It’s so peaceful out here. Just the sound of the wind in the trees. I love it.” Angela turns and lays her head on Fareeha’s shoulder. The serenity is shattered by a growl coming from Fareeha’s tummy. “Time for lunch?” 

  
The pair set up their chairs on either side of the cooler. Fareeha opens it and digs out a baggie with sandwiches in it. She spots Angela notice the bottle of wine. “That is here if we want it. We don’t have to drink the entire bottle, either. There’s a couple jugs of water in the box over there if you’d rather.”

  
Angela squints at her sandwich and nods. “I’d like some wine first, please.” Fareeha opens and fills two red plastic cups a quarter full for both of them. Angela raises her in a toast, grin plastered on her pink lips. “How fancy,” she giggles. They eat their sandwiches and some trail mix, watching the breeze rustle the trees and create gentle ripples on the lake, with the shining sun above slowing dipping to the west.

Fareeha stands, holding a hand out to Angela to help her up. “Shall we watch the sunset from the canoe?”

“I think that would be nice.” She helps Fareeha carry the canoe and set it on the edge of the water and sits in the front facing back. Angela enjoys the little jerk of Fareeha pushing the canoe into the water with her strong legs, hopping in herself once they’re afloat. She loves how Fareeha hums to herself as she paddles them across the lake. “I love you so much.”

A bright smile lights up Fareeha’s face. “I love you too. You mean the world to me.” She pauses rowing to lean forward and kiss Angela on the lips. Feeling Angela’s fingers thread together around the back of her neck, she smirks into the deepening kiss. Her grip tightens on the oars as she resists tossing them to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. She moans and Angela uses the opening to slip her tongue inside, exploring Fareeha’s warm mouth. Their tongues dance and coil around one another till they must part for air. Fareeha pulls back in an attempt to catch her breathe. “Let’s save that for dry land where we can enjoy it a bit more,” she pants.

“Sounds wise,” Angela says, equally breathless and flushed. She wipes the back of her arm across her swollen lips. “I can’t get over how gorgeous this place is.” She crouches and turns to sit in the bottom of the canoe with her back facing Fareeha. Settling, she rests against Fareeha’s legs. The oars come to rest beside her, wetting her legs, but she doesn’t mind as she feels Fareeha’s strong warm hands grip her shoulders. A little moan escapes Angela’s lips as those strong hands massage her tired shoulders.

“It’s not anywhere near gorgeous as you are.”

Angela swats at one of her hands. “I’m already your girlfriend. You don’t have to keep trying to win me over.”

“I'm just telling the truth,” Fareeha says, patting Angela’s shoulder. “The sky is so beautiful at sunset, isn’t it?

Angela hums. “The warm colors are so vibrant and beautiful. I love when the pink and orange blend into the purple.”

“Me too.” Fareeha smiles down at her girlfriend. “If you want to stay sitting there, I can row us back no problem.”

“I’ll sit here for a bit then. We need to get back before the sun sets entirely, don’t we?”

“Yep. We forgot to start a fire, but as long as it’s light out I can get us back.” Fareeha picks the oars back up and begins the turn the canoe around. Everything is painted in a golden orange glow when their campsite comes back into sights. Angela starts to stand, but Fareeha warns against it. “Hey, wait till we’re on shore and not moving anymore. It’s a bit dangerous.”

Angela waves her off. “It’s fine, Fareeha, I need to stretch my legs before hopping out.” Angela stands and the canoe wobbles, causing her to lose her balance.

  
Fareeha bites her lip and narrows her eyes. The oars will float and she can grab them later, so she drops them and grabs the sides of the canoe, rocking it from side to side. Angela kneels and wraps her arms around Fareeha’s neck with a loud scream as the vessel capsizes.

They sputter for a moment, Angela clinging to Fareeha for dear life. They both surface under the overturned canoe, spitting out water. Angela slams a fist into Fareeha’s shoulder. “Are you crazy?

“I told you to stay seated,” she says, Smirking at Angela. “Plus we’re close enough to the shore that I’m standing right now. It’s fine.”

Angela looks down to see Fareeha’s feet firmly planted on the lake bottom. She pounds her shoulder again. “We’re still soaking wet.”

“All the more reason to stop hitting me so we can get the fire going.” She presses a chaste kiss to the blonde’s lips to silence her. Fareeha wraps an arm around Angela and places her free hand on the canoe seat to pull it back with them as she walks ashore. Angela only lets go once they’re out of the water, making Fareeha have to go back in for the oars. She returns to find a soggy Angela stripping out of her shoes and pants next to the unlit fire.

“Fareeha, hurry and light the fire,” she whines with a shiver.

Fareeha retrieves a box of matches, striking one and dropping it into the kindling. She blows on the to stoke the flames. Once a small fire is going, she tents 3 logs of wood on top. It takes a moment for the logs to catch fire, so she retrieves a blanket and towel for Angela, who’s sitting in wet underwear now. Fareeha blushes as she wraps the warm blanket around her and lays the towel over her head. She goes back to fanning the fire till it’s a proper campfire. She also strips from her wet clothing, albeit entirely, and pulls a chair up to sit in. Her gaze lingers on Angela. “Why don’t you get out of the rest of your wet clothes?

Angela stops drying her hair to regard Fareeha. She admires the way the firelight glints off her still wet bronze skin, making it glow. “Alright. Would you bring the other chair closer for me?” She removes her wet garments under the blanket as Fareeha retrieves the other chair. Still wrapped in the blanket, she settles next to Fareeha and hands her the towel.

“Thanks babe.” Fareeha dries her body off and begins to work on her hair. They bask in the glow of the flames, sounds of the wood crackling the only thing breaking the silence. “I’m going to hang our wet clothes from some low branches. If you’re dry, you should put some fresh clothes on so you don’t catch a cold. I’ll join you when I get back.”

Angela’s gaze lingers as Fareeha walks away, only moving to change when it’s too dark to see. She snuggles into her sweatpants and sweater, relishing in the soft warmth surrounding her now. She’s back in her chair by the fire when Fareeha come back, disappearing into the tent to get changed. When she emerges, she’s wearing long shorts and a long sleeved shirt. Angela rises to meet her in a hug. “This is much better.” She nuzzles into Fareeha’s neck.

Fareeha pulls Angela tight to her. “I agree. How about we roast some hotdogs and do some stargazing?”

“Yes!” Angela’s face instantly brightens. “And the s’mores. Don’t forget the s’mores.”

Fareeha kisses her nose. “How could we forget those?” She retrieves the long roasting forks from a box and plucks the pack of hotdogs from the cooler, spearing one and handing it to Angela. “Cook to your desired darkness, babe.”

Angela takes the fork and bag of fruit back to her chair, plopping down and dangling the meat link over the flames. She shoves a fist full of banana and mango into her mouth while slowly rotating the meat. Fareeha soon joins her, jostling her hotdog against Angela’s with a wink. Angela nearly chokes on the fruit laughing. “Keep your wiener away from mine, Fareeha!”

“What? You don’t want to sword fight?” She asks, waggling her brow at Angela who’s now cackling. They lean against each other while their hotdogs cook, Angela slipping a piece of fruit between Fareeha’s lips every now and again. Fareeha notices the blonde’s hotdog burning and cracking and nudges her. “Well done?”

“I like a good char, but yes I’m done.” Angela stands and moves to the cooler, retrieving her bun form the box beside it. She peers in the cooler. “Just ketchup, mustard, and relish?”

“Mhm. Sorry I picked up one of those three pack things on clearance from summer stock. Figured tossing those in would be easiest. We can save the fancy dogs for home.”

Angela hums trailing a thin squiggly line of mustard and relish down hers. Fareeha steps beside her and decorates her with all three in neat, straight lines. Fareeha hands her a cleaned out red plastic cup of water, then they settle back by the fire. They enjoy their hotdogs and fruit, exchanging funny stories of days past. Angela’s face heats from more than the fire as she tells Fareeha about the time she was trying to read the word ‘banana’ in Japanese and asked the entire club what on earth a ‘bah nah nah’ was.

“I didn’t know you studied Japanese language?” Fareeha licks some mustard from hand.

“I didn’t ‘study’ it really, no. I was in a club during my second year of college. I needed an extracurricular to unwind and it seemed unconventional, but it was very interesting at the time. They brought in all sorts of different food for the meetings. We’d watch films sometimes or plan to go to festivals. I experienced a lot of things I never got to while growing up in foster care.” Angela slumps slightly in her seat.

Fareeha leans over and wraps an arm around her. “It sounds like you had a lot of fun though. You made great memories.”

Angela sighs and leans into her. “I did. I continue making great memories with you and I’m so happy.” She kisses Fareeha’s cheek and they smile at each other. Angela glances down at the bag of fat marshmallows between them. “S’mores, dear?”

Laughter bellows from Fareeha. “You’ve got a one track mind.” She leans down and tears the bag open, spearing a fluffy blob on her own fork first. “Okay, start toasting yours while I break some graham crackers and chocolate up.” By the time she’s done, Angela has set her marshmallow on fire. It’s crackling black and threatening to slide off the metal. She quickly holds out a gram topped with chocolate for Angela to deposit the charred heap onto once she’s blown out the flame. “You’re so crazy.”

Angela simply smiles, smushing down the gram cracker top, watching the chocolate and charred white fluff ooze down the sides. She brings the mess to her lips and takes a bite, more sticky sweetness bulging from the sides and dripping down her cheek.

Fareeha licks her lips as she watches Angela devour the sweet treat, her own marshmallow forgotten over the fire, having long dripped into the flames. “I want you,” she whispers.

“Hmm?” Angela sucks some melted marshmallow from her thumb and turns toward Fareeha. She has no time to react before Fareeha has scooped her out of her chair, pressing a hot tongue to her cheek to clean the rest of the mess off. Her lips are quickly captured in a sweltering sweet kiss, Fareeha not waiting to jam her tongue into her mouth. She throws her arms around Fareeha’s neck as the bronze goddess rushes toward the tent, crouching to enter and quickly zipping up the tent. Muffled moans and the crackling of fire are the only sounds to break the night.

The next morning Fareeha wakes tangled in discarded clothing and limbs, half in her own sleeping bag with Angela. She smiles and kisses the top of her messy blonde head. She keeps kissing Angela’s head and face till the face beneath her lips scrunches up and a whine breaks from her throat.

“Fareeha stooooop, it’s too early.” Angela tries to curl into Fareeha’s chest, but a pair of rosy chapped lips on her own pale pink prevent her from doing so. “Fine you win,” she mumbles against the kiss. “I’m hungry for actual food right now, though.” She rolls away from Fareeha, grabbing her sweater and pulling it over her head. They emerge from the tent and survey the scene they left last night. The fire burned out overnight, useless to beat back the morning chill. The forks are somehow behind the chairs and the s’mores supplies are crawling with ants. A pout takes over her face. “Looks like it’s granola bars and fruit for breakfast.”

“Thank goodness you sealed that up last night,” Fareeha says, leaning down and peeling open the bag of fruit. She offers a peach slice to Angela, who takes it between her teeth with a grin.  
  
“Yeah, a small miracle all things considered.” She nudges Fareeha in the ribs before moving to grab the granola and pour them some water. They sit and admire the morning sun reflecting off the lake as they munch their breakfast.

“There’s a nice little trail down around the lake. How about we do some hiking before we go home?” Fareeha brushes the crumbs from her t-shirt.

“That sounds like fun. Let me get some pants on and I’m game,” she says with a chuckle. Angela wiggles back into the tent to find her sweatpants and comes out in a more durable cotton shirt like Fareeha, who’s squatting to lace up her boots.

Fareeha pulls a small backpack from a box. “It’s got some water bottles and a first aid kit in it just in case. We can take the fruit to snack on. Come, let’s go.”  She puts the straps over her shoulders and takes Angela’s hand. They stroll around the lake a bit till Fareeha spots the clearing in the trees she’s looking for. It’s a path she and her mother have worn over the years. They trek up the slight incline for several miles, stopping to admire certain flowers or impressive mushroom formations along the way. Fareeha can barely contain her own excitement as she hears the rush of water. She can feel Angela squeeze her hand, realizing what's up ahead.

“Wow Fareeha. This place gets more amazing by the day.” Her wide blue eyes scan up the small waterfall before them. Fareeha sits beside her and takes her boots off. Angela does the same. They walk forward and dangle their feet in the pool of water opposite the falls. She leans her head on Fareeha’s shoulder as they share the fruit. “I love this. It’s been such a great weekend. I love you, Fareeha.”

“I love you, Angela. I’ll share all my special places with you so long as you’ll let me.”

“Yeah you will, baby.” Angela’s face splits into a grin as she tickles Fareeha’s stomach. She rolls onto her side laughing when Fareeha shoves her off.

“You say _I’m_ the one always ruining moments,” Fareeha says, smiling and shaking her head. She pulls Angela back up and into a hug, kissing her temple. “I love you anyway.”

They fill their water bottles from the crystal clear waters below the falls before they head back. Linking fingers one more, they head back down the path. They chat about nothing in particular, sometimes falling into a silence to listen to the birds above. Angela points above them at a brown and white bird. “Fareeha, do you know what that bird is?”

Fareeha turns her eyes skyward to see what bird Angela’s talking about, not noticing the tree root protruding from the ground in front of her. Her foot catches on it causing her to pitch forward. She tries to turn her body and land on her side, but her foot is secure. She lands face first as her foot finally comes free, palms skidding through the dirt and rock.

“Fareeha!” Angela drops to her knees beside the woman who’s groaning and rolling over. Angela surveys her bloody palms and knees. “Fareeha, can you talk to me?”

Gulping in air, Fareeha opens her mouth but only a hiss of pain comes out. “My ankle.”

Angela’s eyes drop down to the foot that was caught. She can see the ankle already swelling. She quickly removes the boot and sock as gingerly as she can, wincing with every pained sound Fareeha makes under examination. She sets Fareeha’s calf across her lap to elevate it. “I think it’s a sprain, but we should get you back to a town and have and x-ray done. First I need to clean your hands and knees.” She helps Fareeha sit up far enough so she can get the backpack off.

“I’m really glad I got the good one,” Fareeha huffs in pain as she watches Angela pull a bottle of alcohol from the kit.

“You can never be too prepared… but prepare yourself for some stinging.” She pours the alcohol over Fareeha’s palm, wincing again at the yelp that comes from her girlfriend. She repeats the process on all four wounds. “Good it doesn’t look like there’s anything I need to pull out. I’m going to bandage them up now and we can have a doctor look at them as well.” She wraps Fareeha’s injuries up and turns to the ankle, ever swelling and starting to turn purple. She takes the compression bandage in the kit and begins to wrap it.  “Alright,” she says, repacking the kit, “I’ll have to carry you back in this condition. Do you think you can sit up so I can get this back on you?”

Fareeha nods and uses her core strength to sit upright, legs still splayed out in front of her.

Angela gently sets the injured ankle back on the ground and works the backpack onto Fareeha’s shoulders once more. She turns her back to Fareeha and kneels between her legs. “Wrap your arms around my shoulders and hold on tight.”

Fareeha complies, gripping for dear life as Angela easily stands, holding her thighs and keeping her piggyback. “I guess all those days at the gym are paying off.” She feels an affirmative hum resonate through Angela’s chest as she begins the rest of the trip back. Angela barely sweats through the mile long hike carrying Fareeha and she’s proud of her. She’s set in a chair while Angela dumps the remaining fruit into the bag of trail mix, filling the now empty bag with ice from the cooler.

“Try to keep this on your ankle while I pack up,” she hands the bag of ice to Fareeha and pulls the cooler across from her. She retrieves a pillow from the tent and sets it atop the cooler, settling Fareeha’s hurt foot onto it and placing the ice over top.

She rests and eats trail mix while she watches Angela pack everything up and then regard the tent, hand on her hip, hand in her hair. “You gotta pull the stakes from the group first. Then the metal poles slide out of the holes. They’re segmented so you can just pull them apart and toss them in the bag. Just ball the whole thing up and cram it in. I’ll fix it later.” Fareeha walks Angela through dismantling the tent with ease. It sticks out of the half zipped bag, but neither woman cares.

“Fareeha, do you mind if the canoe gets a little scraped up? I’m going to put some things in and drag it back to the vehicle after I get you back.”

“It’s mom’s, but considering the circumstances she won’t be mad. I’ll have it fixed or if it’s too bad, just buy her a new one. It’s fine. I’ll distract her with the tales of your incredible strength.” She grins up at Angela, who’s come to pick her up again. They look comical with Fareeha clinging to her back, folding chairs she insisted on carrying dangling from her own shoulders. She’s loaded into the back seat carefully, sliding till her back hits the opposite door.

“I’ll put the sleeping bags and pillows back here with you to keep your ankle comfortable and elevated. Sit tight,” Angela says, patting Fareeha’s non-injured foot. Fareeha picks at a loose thread on her shorts till she hears a scraping sound coming from the woods. There emerges Angela pulling the canoe with _everything_ loaded into it and secured with the ropes. She jaw drops a she watches the scene before her.

“I need- I need a minute.” Angela collapses into the glass beside the SUV.

Fareeha tries to lean forward and see her. “Are you alright?”

“Yep. Just need a minute.” After a long silence, Angela has a thought. “How do I tie this to the roof?”

“Oh. Oooooh. I used ropes and bungee cords in the back. Let me slide back out and sit in a chair so I can help again.” She starts to scoot forward and has her legs dangling over the edge before Angela’s at her side to help her hop to a chair. They work together verbally to secure the canoe to the roof once more. “That’s perfect. It shouldn’t go anywhere. Just drive slow and we’ll be fine.”

Angela loads Fareeha and all the supplies back into the vehicle, collapsing into the driver seat. She quickly turns the engine on and cranks up the air conditioning, much to Fareeha’s amusement. “Okay let’s start home.” She taps the screen of her phone but has no signal. Tears well up in her eyes as she turns back to Fareeha, lip quivering.

“You were asleep the whole ride, but uhm we’re kind of far out of the way. Can you see the tracks over there? Follow those till you hit an actual dirt road and take a left. Follow that all the way to the end and take a right onto the highway. Once you see a gas station, you can stop and will probably have reception. It’ll be okay, I promise. I’ll be awake the whole way.” Fareeha winks at her pouting girlfriend.

“I believe you.” Angela takes a breath and puts the vehicle in drive. “Let’s get home and get you looked at, hmm?”

“Yeah, let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. Please let me know what you think :D
> 
> The smut is posted here in the companion ["I'm Right Inside You"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452713/chapters/27786318)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love birds engage in some fall activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is heavy on Angela's coworkers. 
> 
> The middle part involves a panic attack in a haunted house, please be warned if either thing may trigger you. I've set some breaks if you want to skip this section
> 
> The last part is fluffy af.

“Hana? What are you doing out here?” Angela stops, blinking, as she passes the nurses station, specialist sitting in front of the computer cleaning her nails with a pen cap. 

“Rosa had to use the can, so I’m watching the station for a few minutes. No biggie,” she says, examining her pinky nail closely. “What have you been up to?” 

Angela sits down beside Hana, raising her arms to stretch her back. “I was just having a short coffee break.”

“You know I don’t care about that. Tell me  about you and Fareeha.” A grin blooms on Hana’s face as she winks at Angela.

“Hmph, why are you so nosey?” She asks, letting her arms flop down to her sides.

“Because I can be.” 

Before Angela can retort, a small figure tries to slip out of Dr. Vaswani’s office. Both ladies lock eyes with Sombra at the same time, noticing the smile plastered on her face doesn’t dissipate as her eyes grow wide at being noticed. She tugs her shirt collar up as she tries to walk past, barely grunting an acknowledgement at them.

Hana’s arm shoots out and catches Sombra’s wrist. “Uh-uh nope you’re not escaping this time.”    


“Shit. What do you want Song?” Sombra’s cheeks burn under the scrutiny.

“What’s that on your neck? Her lipstick, or a bruise?” Hana giggles and dodges a swipe from Sombra. “The rest of the IT department calls you ‘shadow’, but you’re really bad at sneaking around here.” 

“Look, I was really fixing Dr. Vaswani’s phone alright? But then one thing lead to another….” She trails off, silly lovestruck grin forming on her face. 

“You’ve got it pretty bad, huh?” Angela stands and leans on the counter. “You should probably tuck your shirt back in, Sombra.” 

She looks down at herself, blushing at the shirt tail sticking out from her hasty tucking job, offering a muttered ‘thanks’. She straightens herself out, buttoning one more button on her shirt, and sighs. “Yes, I like her. She’s intimidating! She’s brilliant, gorgeous, and confident, a huge triple threat.” 

Angela nods along as Hana giggles harder, making Sombra glare at her. 

  
“I would be a fool to pass up her attention. I don’t know why I have it, but I’ll make the most of it while I can.” 

“Have you asked her out on a date yet?” Angela shifts her weight off the counter to square up with Sombra.

“Not yet, but I plan to. I want it to be perfect if she says yes.” Sombra doesn’t know what to make of Hana’s smile.    
  
“She will say yes, Sombra. I mean come on, have you even seen your neck?” Hana doubles over laughing as Sombra’s dark cheeks become a deeper shade of crimson. 

“What are you girls up to?” Rosa demands, finally returning and giving everyone a start. “I’m back, so you can all get back to work. Shoo, get off my station.” She waves her hands as the three ladies scatter. 

Angela follows Sombra and pats her on the shoulder reassuringly. “You’ll be fine. Dr. Vaswani doesn’t play games. She hates simply wasting time.” 

“Thanks, I really appreciate that, Angela.” Sombra smiles at her before taking a different hallway back to her department. 

Angela lets out a long breath, shaking her head at her coworkers’ antics. Her phone buzzes in her pocket. “Oh, Fareeha must be awake,” she says with a smile. 

[Fareeha 5:33 am] G’morning babe. Hope you had a good night at work. Love you.

[Angela 5:33 am]   It’s been uneventful, which is good. How did you sleep, sweetie? Love you.

After writing a few minutes with no response, Angela assumes Fareeha has gone for a run. She slips her phone back into her pocket and examines the charts. “Alright,” she murmurs to herself, “time to get back to work.” 

\---------------

Fareeha stands close by Angela’s side while they wait in line. “So, uh, are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Yes! Everyone says this is the best haunted house in the region. This is the only time I can go since working Halloween weekend is mandatory.” Angela frowns thinking about it. She threads her fingers through her nervous girlfriend’s own. “Are you scared, Fareeha?” 

Fareeha musters some bravado and scoffs. “I’m not scared. I’m just making sure you’re not,” she says, stuffing her other hand in her pocket and jutting out her lip into a pout. Fareeha continues to mutter about the scary things that could be inside as Angela chuckles at her. 

They finally make it to the front of the line, handing over the cash needed for entrance. Angela gives Fareeha’s hand a squeeze as they’re ushered in through blackened door by a decaying pirate. The strips of rotten flesh dangling from his jaw waggle as he tells them to watch their step. She can already feel Fareeha’s grip on her own hand tighten as they feel their way through a pitch black hallway. They make slow, tentative steps till the wall they had finally reached at the end springs open to reveal a stark white room lined with gurneys. 

Fareeha gasps and covers her eyes against the blinding light.

“Hello weary wanderers! Welcome to my laboratory!” A high pitched voice echos through the room, followed by the buzzing of a drill and screams. Angela’s eyes shoot to the man dressed as a doctor who’s yelling at them, while Fareeha’s eyes are locked on the patient with a drill going into their skull. 

“Oh don’t worry about that fellow! He’s just getting a little personality adjustment to suit… my needs.” Another scream interrupts his commentary. Now both women are fixated on the patient thrashing around as a nurse seemingly amputates a leg. 

“And that one… well he’s just for fun!” the doctor shouts, throwing his hands up in the air. “Would you lovely ladies like to help, or are you interested in  _ darker things _ ?” A slimy grin creeps across his face as he motions to a door with an exit sign above it. 

“Go. Go go go go,” Fareeha chants, hands on Angela’s back pushing her toward the exit as the doctor cackles behind them. 

They burst into the next room and notice how cool the temperature is. The light is a dim blue illuminating the room. In front of them are rows and rows of racks and hooks holding body parts made to look frozen. “Oh god, it’s a meat freezer,” Fareeha groans. She takes Angela’s hand and they begin to weave their way through the hanging parts. 

Suddenly the hanging limbs and torsos start to swing and shake. A voice booms through the room. “Who dares to touch my food?!” A large, blood covered man in a rubber apron appears before them holding a large cleaver. He roars and lumbers toward the women. 

Fareeha lets out a shriek that surprises both Angela and the butcher. To his credit, his stride only stutters a hair as he chases them. Angela tightens her grip on Fareeha’s sweaty palm as she guides them through the waving body parts, managing to stay ahead of the butcher. They come out the other side of the meat maze and spot the exit door. She drags Fareeha in front of her and shoves her through the door, slamming it behind them. Now they’re in a plain wooden hall dimly lit by yellowing lights.

Angela swallows thickly and turns to Fareeha. “Are you alright?”

“Uh huh,” she replies, almost in a trance. Fareeha blinks and shakes her head, locking eyes with Angela. “Yes, I’m fine. Let’s keep going.” 

They creep down the hall slowly again even though they can see. The doors alternate left and right, so they stick to the opposing wall as they pass the first two. As they pass the third, the door thuds like something heavy was slammed into it. There’s a pounding followed by a woman screaming for help. The pounding stops and her screams grow distant. Angela can feel Fareeha shaking. 

Two more doors pass without incident, but the third and final door in the hallway flies open and a gnarled woman missing half her face comes screaming out, wildly swinging a butcher knife. “Get out of my house!” she screeches at the women. 

Fareeha’s mouth opens to scream, but no sound comes. Her eyes are wide and her skin is pale. She retreats backwards, back slamming into the wall, sliding down as her legs give out. 

“Fareeha!” Angela drops to her knees beside her trembling girlfriend. She places a hand on Fareeha’s face, feeling the cold sweat breaking out on her skin. She turns to the actor, “Please get a staff member. I think she’s having a panic attack.”  A plain clothes worker is already coming out of the doorway with a radio as the actor retreats. Angela takes Fareeha’s face in her hands, pulling in close. “Fareeha, it’s okay we’re safe. Can you hear me? Look at me Fareeha.” 

Worried brown eyes drift to calm blue. Fareeha’s ragged breath catches. She hears Angela telling her to take deep, slow breaths, which she tries to do while focusing on Angela’s face. It helps that Angela breathes deep with her, whispering encouraging words for her to focus on. They’ve got her breathing under control by the time a member of the medical team arrives to check her out. Her lucidity is evaluated and they try to get her to stand. She’s a little wobbly, but Angela wraps an arm around her waist and ducks under her shoulder to steady her. “Thank you,” she whispers.

\---------------

They’re lead to a side door that takes them from the haunted maze and down a hall to a first aid area. Fareeha is wrapped in a blanket and given a bottle of water while she sits and waits for the nausea and chills to pass. Angela continues to rub her back and thigh, murmuring more comforting words of encouragement to her, smattering it with apologies. “I’m sorry Fareeha. I wish you would have told me you don’t like scary things.”

Fareeha chuckles at her. “I really don’t. I usually watch Hocus Pocus for Halloween instead of a scary movie.” 

“That sounds fun. We can go home and do that.” Angela takes Fareeha’s hand into her own lap, stroking her knuckles with her thumb. She notes the usual warmness has returned to it. 

“That’s a great idea,” she says with a smile. Fareeha shrugs the blanket from her shoulders, squeezing Angela’s hand as she does. “I’m fine now. Really I am!” she reassures under her girlfriend’s scrutinizing gaze. She stands to prove her point. 

Angela hums in satisfaction and stands with her. They thank the staff for all their help and exit into the crisp evening air. The couple walk and chat about nothing in particular till the sounds of music and giggle reach their ears. As they continue, the sounds get louder and louder until they happen upon the source. 

Fareeha smiles down at Angela. “Oh look, babe! It’s a fall carnival. Shall we go?”“ 

“Are you sure you feel up to it?” Angela gazes up at Fareeha, brows softly knit together in concern.

“Yeah I’m fine now. There shouldn’t be anything too scary in there.” she flashes her best grin at Angela.

“Then sure, this sounds like fun.” Angela wraps her arms around Fareeha’s midsection as they make their way in.

Fareeha pays the small entrance fee and they begin to wander around. They follow Angela’s nose to a cart selling sweets. “Would you like a caramel apple, dear?” She can’t help but giggle at the way Angela’s face lights up. Warmth spreads through her body while she watches Angela take the first huge bite from the apple and make the cutest noise of satisfaction. “I love you, so much,” she says, reaching over to wipe the bit of caramel on the side of her pink lips off.

She blushes as Fareeha sucks her thumb clean. “I love you, too, Fareeha.” She clears her throat and looks around, surveying the various booths covered in prizes. “Say, think you can win me that giant tiger?” Angela points over to the booth with bottles set up. 

“Easily,” she says, handing the worker money and receiving 3 baseballs. Fareeha takes a few steps back and stretches her arms, mostly putting on a show for Angela. Gripping the first ball firmly, she winds up and throws it underhanded, obliterating the first stack of bottles. Fareeha smirks at Angela and the worker, who are both gaping at her. “I pitched softball from grade 6 to 12. That tiger is as good as ours, babe.” And it was. 

Angela takes the large tiger into her arms, squeezing it tight. They wander around a while longer, stopping here and there to watch different things, like kids getting their faces painted. They coo over the children running around play fighting with light up swords and glow sticks. “They’re so cute, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, they’re pretty cute, but there’s nothing on this planet cuter than you,” Fareeha says, leaning over to steal a kiss. 

Giggling, Angela pushes Fareeha away. “Oh you’re so bad, honey.” She begins to sniff the air as a the distinct smell of sweet fried dough tickles her nose. She stands, grabbing Fareeha’s arm and pulling her up. “I smell funnel cake,” she says, dragging her girlfriend behind her, sniffing out the stand frying her next delicious treat. Angela squeals when she rounds the corner and finds it. She rambles about the different things they’re selling as they wait in line. “Fried kool-aid? I think I’ll pass. Funnel cake with chocolate sauce and a hot apple cider is perfect, don’t you agree Fareeha?”

Fareeha tilts her head at Angela, eyebrow quirked, “How are you not fat, again?” She bursts out laughing when Angela pouts and shoves her shoulder, grumbling under her breath.

It’s grown dark and the festival is lit by strings of pale yellow lights and the lights coming from the various attractions. They share the fried treat, Angela consuming most of it while feeding bits to Fareeha, who holds the giant tiger. Angela claps the powdered sugar from her hands and holds the cider up for Fareeha to drink. “I’m still sorry about dragging you into that haunted house. Tonight has still been pretty fun, right?” 

“Well I’ve never had a panic attack before, but I’m glad I was with you when it happened. You helped me through it pretty fast, so thank you. The rest of the night has been great,” Fareeha smiles warmly at her.

Angela sets the drink on the bench and leans against Fareeha’s shoulder, squeezing her bicep. “I’d do anything for you,” she whispers. 

Fareeha rests her head atop Angela’s, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo before pressing a kiss to her crown. “Same, I’d do anything for you.” 

“Shall we go back to your place and watch Hocus Pocus?” 

“I’d love that, babe.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed their little outing. Let me know what you think :D
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela both decide to surprise each other in the best ways possible.

Fareeha pauses outside the door to Angela’s apartment, fist raised to knock, when she considers the key burning a hole in her pocket. Fishing it out, she inserts the key into the lock and enters, calling Angela’s name. She closes the door behind her, calling out again, being met with silence once more. Wandering through the living room, Fareeha tries one more time. “Angela? Are you home?” 

A muffled ‘yes’ sounds from the bedroom, so Fareeha makes her way there. “What are you doing?” she asks as she rounds the doorway, noting there’s still no Angela. Fareeha peeks into the bathroom, catching a glimpse of pale, glistening skin before a wet towel slaps across her face. “That answers that,” she mutters, pulling the towel away from herself.

Angela sticks her tongue out at Fareeha and covers her chest. “Get out of here, pervert.” She grins, turning back to the counter and picking up her hair dryer. 

Returning her grin, Fareeha tosses the towel in the hamper before settling on Angela’s bed. The dryer roars to life, killing any chance of conversation, so she simply sits, watching the blonde. Adoring brown eyes wander up Angela’s figure and Fareeha’s heart begins to race.  _ Damn I’m lucky _ . Through her wandering fantasies and glazed eyes, she doesn’t notice the dryer has stopped.

“See something you like?” Angela asks with a laugh, breaking Fareeha from her trance. The blush that blooms across those dark cheeks makes her giggle as she saunters back into the bedroom, noting the way her girlfriend’s gaze fixes on her hips. She settles on Fareeha’s lap, straddling her, as she wraps her arms around her shoulders. “Would it be me?” 

Fareeha tilts her head up to kiss Angela’s jaw, inhaling deeply. “Mmm, did you change shampoo?” 

Angela bites her lip to stifle another giggle. “I’m naked in your lap and that’s what you ask? Yes, I changed to a coconut shampoo. No sulfates.” 

Fareeha nuzzles into her neck, peppering it with light kisses. “Smells good,” she murmurs against Angela’s skin. 

Humming in satisfaction, Angela dismounts Fareeha. “I’m glad you like it. Give me a few more minutes to get ready for this mystery date.” A growl from Fareeha’s stomach interrupts her train of thought. “Go help yourself to whatever’s in the kitchen,” she says, shooting the hungry woman a wink. Angela stops back in front of the mirror, eyes locked on her own reflection.  _ I want to do this. It’s been seven months and everything is perfect. _ She nods at herself, reaching for the brush and running it through her hair.

“Yeah, I’ll see what I can find.” Fareeha calls, leaving Angela to get ready, stalking the kitchen for food. Her eyes drop to a bowl with fruits in it on the kitchen table. Fareeha stares at the fruit as if it were an alien object that landed itself in Angela’s home.  _ Wonder why she has fresh fruit? Rarely see anything that’s not sugar coated carbs around here.  _ She grabs an orange, squeezing to check the firmness. Satisfied with its freshness, Fareeha picks up a bright green apple. It’s also free of soft spots. She grabs the pomegranate next, staring in wonder at the odd selection of fruits. 

In no time at all, Angela has finished and calls out to Fareeha, sentence dying on her lips the moment she lays eyes on her raven haired girlfriend. The other woman is sitting on her couch juggling fruit, brow furrowed in concentration. Angela’s lips give the faintest twitch before she’s doubled over in laughter. 

The bark startles Fareeha out of her concentration and she fumbles the apple and orange to the floor. Her hands grip the pomegranate for dear life, it being the last anchor to the little world she was in, not the embarrassing one waiting for her. She feels Angela sidle up to her and she gulps in anticipation of having to explain herself. Eyes fixed firmly ahead of her, she raises her arm and holds the fruit up to her girlfriend. “Pomegranate?” 

Angela devolves into another fit of giggles, collapsing on the couch next to Fareeha. “The lone survivor, I see,” she remarks, taking the pomegranate from tanned hands. 

Fareeha’s cheeks begin to match the offending fruit. She huffs, lip jutting out as she bends to pick up the remaining pieces. Angela claims the orange before she sits back up, so she resigns herself to the apple, wiping it off against her top as the scent of orange peel being broken permeates the air.

“Sorry for breaking your concentration. It was really impressive once I got over the surprise that you can juggle. So, where are we going?” Angela asks, biting a large wedge in half. Sweet orange juice dribbles down her chin.

She is once again transfixed by the sight as Angela’s pink tongue snakes out to capture it. Fareeha reaches out, using her thumb to catch the rest before it escaped onto the floor. After a long moment she remembers the question. “Uh, fish zoo.”

They stare at one another for another long moment, processing the words hanging in the air between them. Angela doesn’t have the energy to laugh anymore, and so she just falls across Fareeha’s lap. “What?”

“I was going to take us to the aquarium?” It sounds more like a question than a statement. She takes another bite from the apple, turning to hide her face with her hair when Angela stares at her again, also consuming another orange wedge.

“That sounds wonderful, dear. Let’s get going.” She stands up, grabbing Fareeha’s elbow and hoisting her up as well. They toss the remnants of their breakfast into the waste bin and head out, giggling at ‘fish zoo’ the entire way down the stairs to the vehicle Fareeha borrowed.

Angela cranes her neck around the building once they’re inside. “Wow this place is huge, Fareeha.”

“Yeah babe, one of the largest in the region.” Fareeha threads her fingers through Angela’s and pulls them to an information zone to check the map. “So, penguins?” She receives an enthusiastic nod from Angela. “And dolphins?” Another dip of blonde hair. “Touch tank?” 

“Touch tank? Like we can touch things?” Angela’s eyes light up as she squeezes Fareeha’s hand in excitement. 

“Yep. Starfish and stuff I think. I haven’t come in a while, so we’ll have to see what’s there.” 

“I want to go there first!” Angels tugs Fareeha’s arm to get her to move. 

Fareeha lets go of the hand and wraps her arm around Angela’s slender shoulders. “Slow down, you don’t even know where we’re going.”

“Yes I do,” Angela says, pointing toward a massive sign that does in fact say ‘touch tank’ in the Kid’s Adventure Zone. 

“Starfish are so beautiful and their flesh is so bumpy,” Fareeha says as she skims her fingertips over the rust colored creature.

“Yeah, they are,” Angela responds with a giggle, gingerly attempting to touch a sea urchin next, but thinking better of it. She walks around the tank platform to the other side containing stingrays. “Look at how beautiful they are, dear.” 

Fareeha walks up behind her and extends a finger into the water as a stingray swims under her touch. “They’re so soft, kind of feels like your skin after a hot shower.” 

Angela smacks her free arm before dipping her own two fingers into the tank to caress one of the rays. “Well, I can’t argue with you there. Stingrays are so neat, I can’t believe I’m touching one.” 

Pulling her hand from the water, Fareeha smiles down at her excited girlfriend. “I’m glad you’re already enjoying yourself, babe.” 

“I am, thank you. Can we see the penguins next?” Angela asks, giving Fareeha huge, blue puppy dog eyes. 

“Of course we can.” Fareeha leans down to plant a kiss on her cheek. “I think they’re my favorite part.” Fareeha leads the way across the atrium and into the glass tunnel that runs through a general tank. She cranes her neck to look all around them. “That’s so cool,” she murmurs as a whale shark swims above them, blocking out the sunlight. The pair gaze in wonder at all the different kinds and colors of fish that virtually surround them. 

“That was awesome! It was like being underwater without getting wet.” Angela bounces on the balls of her feet, titillated. “I see the penguin exhibit!” She quickly starts to deflate when she notices the line. “Why is there a line to see the penguins?”

Fareeha’s lips pull into a lopsided grin. “Because of the view tunnel.” She pulls Angela up toward the main exhibit. From behind the line they can see the clear domes within the enclosure and the various people popping up into them. “We can crawl through and get real close to the penguins.” 

They file into the back of the line, delighting at the penguins darting through the water, seemingly doing twirls for the crowd. Angela coos as children around her squeal with every splash and spin the penguins do. 

“Hey, we’re almost up.” Fareeha feels Angela squeeze her arm in excitement, ponytail bobbing as she squirms against the taller woman. They crouch as directed by the staff member and slowly crawl in. Fareeha pops up into the first dome with Angela squeezing in front of her. The blonde squeals when she comes face to tummy with one of the penguins looking down at her. It raises it’s flippers, flapping them wildly for a moment, much to their absolute glee. Fareeha wraps her arms around Angela’s midsection and rests her chin on her shoulder. They continue to look around until someone clears their throat and asks them to proceed to the next dome so others may enter. 

Angela slips from Fareeha’s grasp, blushing as she crawls to the next observation dome. In each station, the pair pop up together to admire the penguins as they go about their penguin business. They come to the end, standing and stretching as they exit. “That was so fun, Fareeha! Thanks for bringing me here.Can we get some-” Angela’s sentence is cut short by her grumbling stomach. “Uhm, can we get some food?” She asks meekly, pink dusting her cheeks. 

“Of course,” Fareeha murmurs, taking her hand, “Let’s go find you something to eat.” She guides them through the bustling afternoon crowd that’s formed since the morning when they arrived. The food court is packed with patrons milling about. Fareeha inhales the various foods they’re serving, eyes settling on the pizzas while Angela drifts toward the hotdog station. She gets a slice of the veggie pizza, turning to see her girlfriend had the same idea. There stands Angela, hotdog in hand looking like it’s drowning in a salad. “Little bit of everything I see.”    


“Mhm, variety makes it that much more delicious.” Angela turns toward the registers and spots the racks of bottles, display sign advertising that they’re only $1 with the purchase of a combo. She floats toward them, transfixed on the white bottle with penguin facts on it. With it now in her grip, she turns to Fareeha to see she also has a blue bottle with dolphins on it in her hand. “I guess we’re getting combos,” she laughs.    
Fareeha nods, grabbing two bags of plain chips for them and getting in line. “Worth it,” she grins back. She pays, taking their food to find a table while Angela fills their prizes with the sugary sweet nectar of the gods. “Angela, I know you’re quite talented,” she says with a wiggle of her eyebrow, “but do you think you can fit that in your mouth?” 

“Yes, yes I do.” Attempting to prove her point, she hefts the the dog to her lips and tries to take a bite. To her dismay, she can’t quite fit it in with all the vegetables on top. Angela twists and turns trying to get a good angle on it before she lowers it in defeat. “Trade with me.”

“I’m sorry?” 

“Trade food with me.” 

Fareeha rolls her eyes and offers up her plate and takes the salad-dog from Angela. “Whoa, this is heavy.”

“Yeah it’s mostly wiener under there.” 

Neither woman can keep a straight face and both double over onto the tabletop laughing. Fareeha wipes the tears from her eyes and picks it up for her own attempt. She can’t quite get it in her mouth, either. Huffing, she drops the hotdog and crosses her arms.

“Aww, looks like I’m still the champ.” Angela takes a large bite of the pizza while receiving a glare from her girlfriend. 

Fareeha scans the area, standing abruptly and stalking over to the drink fountains. She returns with a plastic fork and knife, with which she proceeds to cut and eat the hotdog. 

Angela snickers, covering her mouth with her hand. “You’re really eating it like that?” 

Fareeha grunts, spearing the slice she’s cut off and shoving it in her mouth. “Yeah, how else was I supposed to eat it?” 

“Fair point. Say, can we see the dolphins before we go?” 

“Of course, babe, they’re my favorite.” They continue their meal, chattering idly about the different animals they’d seen today and what else they hope to pass. “Here, take the drinks and I’ll throw the plates in the recycling.” 

Fareeha and Angela cut through the crowd, making their way to the area with the dolphins. They come to a darkened room with a glass wall that expands all the way up to the ceiling. Behind the glass was the ocean, or the area made to look like the ocean. Within, the dolphins swim through the deep blue water. They spin and twirl, looping around each other. Fareeha and Angela watch in wonder as a dolphin glides down, turns sideways, and waves a flipper at the kids pressed close to the glass. The squeals of joy deafen the auditorium. 

A couple divers enter view, swimming alongside the dolphins. They play together much to the delight of the crowd. 

Angela leans against Fareeha, resting her head on the strong shoulder she meets. “This is wonderful, dear, thank you so much.” 

Fareeha smiles down at Angela, placing a warm hand on her pale cheek. She leans down and places a chaste kiss upon her lips. “You’re more than welcome. You about ready to head out?”

“Mhm. Lunch made me a little tired.” 

The tiredness only lasts until they make it through the gift shop, where Angela comes right back to life. Fareeha becomes the designated souvenir holder as Angela dances around picking up different stuffed animals, key-chains, shirts, and just about anything else she can get her hands on. It’s not until they’ve paid and made it to the overhang shielding the exit that they notice it’s raining. 

Fareeha let’s out a long sigh. “Run for it?” After receiving agreement from Angela, they dash through the rain back to their car. 

“Ugh I’m soaked. Hand me the bag, Fareeha.” Angela digs past the stuffed dolphin and pulls out her new penguin shirt. She begins unbuttoning her own blouse, pausing only for the odd noise coming from her girlfriend. “You alright over there?”

“Y-you’re taking your shirt off in the parking lot!” Fareeha’s entire face has gone crimson as she tries unsuccessfully to stare at Angela as the blouse slips off her shoulders to reveal the white camisole beneath. 

“Oh relax I’m decent. I’m not going to sit in that wet thing the entire ride back.” She tugs the new t-shirt over her head, looking down to admire the penguins printed all over the front. “Do you want yours?” 

“Uh, no I’m not wearing anything under my shirt.”

“What? Not even a bra? Scandalous!” Angela chides Fareeha, shoving the shirt in her direction.

Fareeha huffs and starts the car. “I’m wearing a bra! I just don’t have a tank on or anything okay? I’ll be fine with the heat on. Let’s go.”   


Angela simply giggles and slides the dolphin shirt back into the bag. 

They’re mostly dry by the time they arrive back at Angela’s apartment and thankfully the rain has stopped for the moment. Angela spreads their souvenirs out on her kitchen table, hugging the stuffed penguin close to her. “It’s so soft, I just love it.” 

“I’m really glad, babe. Today was pretty fun, except for the storm,” Fareeha says, peeling her damp shirt over her head. 

“Yeah…” Angela stares at her girlfriend’s well defined muscles till they’re covered by a shirt once more. “Hey, check this out, they’re new.” Angela walks over to the new light switch on her kitchen wall and slides it down, tugging a lip between her teeth.

Fareeha looks around as the lights go down as well. “Why did you dim the lights?”

“To save power of course, silly goose.” She walks into the living room and does the same. “And I kinda wanna go down on you.”

A small ‘oh’ forms and dies on Fareeha’s lips when Angela comes back and presses theirs together. It’s a tender kiss filled with love and adoration, but it still steals Fareeha’s breath away. “Wow, I think I love your new lights.”

Angela giggles and pulls her toward the bedroom. 

The next morning Fareeha wakes to the smell of coffee and eggs. She wanders out to find Angela in her dolphin shirt sitting at the table scrolling through her tablet. “Morning, beautiful.”

“Hey sleepyhead, I was wondering when you’d join me.” She sees Fareeha’s brow furrow as she looks toward the stove. “I haven’t been up long. The eggs are still fresh.”

Fareeha grunts and makes herself a plate with toast. She grabs a large mug and fills it with coffee and a bit of cream. “What are you reading?”

“Oh just news filtering across my social media, nothing important.” Angela waits for Fareeha to swallow her coffee, gnawing at her own lip in the process. “Fareeha, can I ask you something?” 

She takes a bite of toast and hums out a ‘yes’. 

Angela flicks her finger across the tablet screen, feigning non-chalantness. “Would you like to move in with me?”

Fareeha sputters, spewing toast crumbs across the table, choking on the dry bread. She takes the glass of orange juice quickly offered by Angela and gulps it down. Panting, straining to catch her breath, brown eyes lock on blue. “You want to move in together?” 

“Yeah, I do,” Angela murmurs, pushing the scrambled eggs around her plate with her fork. 

Fareeha breaks the eye contact to stare at her own plate. Angela starts to sweat, chewing harder on her lip. 

“I would like to discuss it more, but yes I’d love to move in together.” A smile creeps across Fareeha’s lips as she watches relief and joy wash over Angela’s features. The blonde is in her lap hugging her in the blink of an eye, smattering the tanned woman’s face with many kisses. 

“Alright let’s talk about it, whenever you’re ready. For now I think I need to make you some more toast. Jam?” Angela climbs off Fareeha and makes for the fridge.

“Whatever you’ve got, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comic use given my the courtesy of [llonelly](http://llonelly.tumblr.com/post/165058516702/this-is-the-most-dumbest-thing-i-ever-drew)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D The next chapter will be hurt and comfort with appropriate tags and warning.
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A traumatic event at work triggers a relapse for Angela.
> 
> No fluff. Hurt and Comfort chapter. Trigger warnings in notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning- Alcoholism, alcohol abuse, alcohol to cope, blood, non-character death, car wrecks
> 
> If I left any warning out, I truly apologize. Please let me know so I can add it.
> 
> Accompanying art by [xcalli0pe](https://twitter.com/xcalli0pe/status/989261882543558657), and her [tumblr](http://xcalli0pe.tumblr.com/post/173304490851/a-recent-commission-for-some-angsty-fic)

**Triggers- Alcoholism, alcohol abuse, alcohol to cope, blood, non-character death, car wrecks**

**  
Hurt and Comfort Chapter**

 

“Angela?” Lucio looks down at the nurse slumped back in the chair, face blank, eyes staring off into nothingness. He sits down beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder, calling her name once more. Her eyes begin to focus and drift down to the wall across from them. Lucio gives her shoulder a squeeze. “Are you alright?”

She turns to him, slowly, trying to swallow the lump in her dry throat. “Yeah,” she croaks out. Angela leans forward, pulling from his grasp, and rests her elbows on her thighs. “Yeah I’m alright.”

“I believe that is a fib, Ms. Ziegler.” All eyes are on Dr. Vaswani as she exits her office in a fresh lab coat and scrubs. “You are relieved of your duties for the night, as well as tomorrow.”

Angela opens her mouth to refute the doctor, but she is cut off.

“I will not have my patients’ safety put at risk by letting you work in your current mental state, Angela. Now unless you have something you need to say, please go home and rest,” Dr. Vaswani says, crossing her arms and arching one impeccably manicured brow, daring Angela to argue with her.

Angela lets out a shaky breath and dips her head. “Thank you, doctor. You too, Lucio. I will see you both later.” She summons the strength to stand, makes her way to her locker for her things, and heads home.

When she arrives, Angela tosses her things towards the couch, not caring where they actually land, and heads right to her bedroom closet. She digs, tossing out bags and shoe boxes, until her fingers wrap around the glass spout hidden in the very back. With a small grunt, she removes the cap and flings it somewhere behind her as she presses the bottle to her lips. The amber liquid rushes down her throat as she gulps, eager to forget. Angela stumbles backwards out of her closet, already swaying slightly from the affects the alcohol is having on her empty stomach.

“Nothing,” she murmurs before tipping the bottle up once more, “Nothing changes. I can’t stop the hurt.” Angela stumbles into her kitchen for a glass and ice, intent on finishing the bottle before sunrise.

\---

Fareeha tries to push the nervous thoughts to the back of her mind. Angela hadn’t responded to texts nor answered her calls. _Maybe she just passed out after work. Yeah that’s it. She’s fine._ She ascends the stairs to Angela’s apartment at a quickened pace, still battling the anxiety that her girlfriend is not in fact fine. When she enters, Fareeha’s eyes drop to where Angela’s coat and purse are tossed aside, contents scattered across the floor. Her blood runs cold. “Oh shit, Angela!”

Her mind races through scenarios as Fareeha shuts the door behind her and bolts through the apartment, tossing her own bag onto the couch. She checks the bedroom, noting things flung from the closet. _Oh god she was robbed. What if they kidnapped her? Why didn’t I come over sooner!_ Her thoughts rage in her head as she paces back out toward the living room, phone in hand about to call the police, when she hears a sniffle and groan. She freezes and turns towards the kitchen.

First she spots the blood streaks on the table, then the floor amongst the broken glass, before her eyes fall on a small shaking form beneath the table. “Angela? What on earth?” After a few tentative steps towards the kitchen, she begins to smell the alcohol. She squats next to Angela, careful of the broken glass, and examines her whimpering girlfriend. The blonde is curled in on herself, clutching the empty bottle in her bloody hands like it’s her last anchor to this world. “Angela? Hey, Angela,” she tries again, placing her hand softly on Angela’s midsection.

Her body twitches involuntarily at the sudden contact. It takes her mind a moment longer to realize someone’s with her. “Fuh… reehaaaaa,” she slurs out, slowly uncurling. Glazed, swollen blue eyes turn to look up unto worried brown. “F’reeha what’r you doin’ here?”

“I was worried about you. Angela, what happened?” she asks uselessly. Angela is in no shape to answer her. All Fareeha receives is a body quaking sob as Angela curls back in on herself. She runs a hand through her raven locks, at a loss for what’s going on or what to do. Standing, she pulls her phone back out and calls Ana. Fareeha paces while it rings, worrying it’s too early for her to answer.

“Fareeha? It’s so early. Is something wrong?” Ana asks, mother’s intuition immediately kicking in.

“Yes, it’s Angela. I’m at her apartment and she’s drunk and everythings covered in blood and I don’t know what to do, mom!” Panic saturates her voice, growing louder with every passing second.

“Oh, honey… Try to calm down, panicking won’t help either of you. Is she conscious?”

“Yeah,” Fareeha says, taking a deep breath to try and slow down. “She was awake and she recognized me.”

“Okay. Stay with her and I’ll be right over. Send me her address. Everything will be alright Fareeha. Try to stay calm for her.”

“I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, little bird.”

Fareeha texts her the address and turns back to the kitchen, heart sinking once more at the sight and sounds. She crunches over the glass to get the broom and sweeps the glass around Angela away before sitting down beside her again. “Angela, I love you.” She once again rests a shaky hand on her midsection.

Angela begins to hiccup between renewed whimpers. “Why,” she whispers between fits. “Imma *hic* mess.”

“You’re my mess.”

Again Angela begins to sob, each wail wracking her small body.

Fareeha worries her bottom lip, moving her hand up to Angela’s shoulder, rubbing small circles with her thumb. She can feel Angela’s body un-tense slightly, sobs already lessening.

“Y’don’t hate me?”

“I could never hate you, Angela.”

Angela rolls onto her back and Fareeha can hear more glass crackling beneath her. She holds her bloody bottle out to Fareeha. “Hid this. Knew I’d need it.”

Fareeha swallows back the lump forming in her throat. Angela looks so small and defeated. She can only wonder what drove her girlfriend to this. “I’m sorry, Angela.” She takes the bottle from Angela’s hands, setting it behind them, and taking note of all the cuts, some with glass still in them. Fareeha wipes her now bloodied hands on her jacket, pulling out her phone to call Lena.

“Ree, what the hell? It’s barely bloody light out.”

“Angela’s hurt, Lena. Please help me, we’re at her apartment,” she says, voice cracking.

“Ree call an ambulance, not me!”

Fareeha draws in a deep breath to steady herself. “She’s been drinking and she’s cut up, Lena. I need- she needs our support. Please come.”

There’s a pause over the line before a lot of rustling. “Alright, me and Em will be over in a jiff.”

“Thank you,” Fareeha says before hanging up and moving back to comfort Angela through her whimpering. She crosses her legs and carefully moves Angela's upper body from under the table and into her lap, gently stroking the blonde's hair and cradling her bloody hands.

They stay like this till Ana arrives, entering without pretense, spotting her daughter immediately. She kneels beside Fareeha, inspecting Angela. Ana gently takes her wrists, noting the glass as well. “Fareeha, does she have a first aid kit?”

“Yeah, uh, under the sink I think.”

Ana finds a fully stocked first aid kit right where her daughter said. She smiles to herself at Angela’s preparedness, shaking her head as she kneels once more. She takes the tweezers, alcohol, and gauze out, pulling on a pair of gloves. “Let’s get these few pieces out of her hands. She’ll feel a little better when we do. Hold her hands still, dear.”

Angela hisses as they disinfect her hand, and again as the glass is removed. She sighs in relief once the pressure and weight of the glass is gone. She watches through bleary eyes as the tanned women carefully disinfect and wrap her hands again, murmuring that she should be taken to a clinic when she’s coherent enough. “Nnno,” she protests, weakly.

Ana’s sharp eye snaps up to Angela’s blotchy face in an instant. “Young lady you will be seeing a doctor for these hands.”

Before Angela can protest, the door opens again. Lena and Emily enter, eyes locked on the trio sitting on the kitchen floor. Lena lets out a long whistle. “Wow, that’s a mighty mess ya got there, luvs.”

Emily slaps Lena’s shoulder. “My god, Lena have some class.”

“Wha? I was just pointing it out!”

“I’m sure they already noticed.” Emily walks up behind Fareeha, looking down at Angela, who’s attempting to hide behind her bandaged hands. Sympathy washes over her features. “Fareeha, do you think you can move her? We’ll clean up in here while you two take care of her.”

Fareeha simply grunts before asking Emily and her mother to stand back. She carefully hooks her arms beneath Angela’s knees and shoulders, lifting her as if she were weightless. She eyes the couch, but it’s littered with purses.

“Take her to her bed, dear. I’ll be in with a… cup of water in a moment.” Ana turns to Emily as they set about to find some cleanser.

Angela lets out a loud groan as she’s set on her bed. “Lights.”

“What? Oh, hold on.” Fareeha quickly turns the lights off, leaving the room illuminated by the light coming through the door. “Better?”

Angela simply grunts, throwing her arm over her face.

Fareeha fidgets with her hands, unsure of what to do next.

“Make her drink this.” A pink tumbler covered in penguins hovers in the doorway. “Make sure she drinks it slowly, but that she drinks it all.”

Fareeha takes the tumbler, giving her mother a quiet thanks, and moves to settle on the bed as well. “Angela, have some water. It’ll help.”

“Dun want it.”

“Please? For me?”

The arm slips off Angela’s face and she squints up at Fareeha before rolling onto her side. Fareehe angles the straw towards her mouth and she takes a small sip of the cool, crisp water. It refreshes her mouth, notifying her body as to just how dehydrated it actually is. She starts to suck it down in a fervor.

“Whoa, mom said slowly,” she says, pulling the tumbler back. Fareeha runs her fingers through Angela’s hair, pushing it behind her ear. “Hey, I’m here for you, we all are.” Angela sniffles heavily and pouts, curling into a ball once more, so Fareeha sits, rubbing her back and offering her water in small increments.

Eventually she sniffling stops and soft snores fill the room. Fareeha smiles at how peaceful Angela seems now, but she knows it’s only temporary. With her adrenaline high well behind her, Fareeha stretches her back before molding her body behind Angela’s, wrapping an arm around her and pulling the exhausted woman close against her chest. She buries her face in blonde locks and is nearly caught in the tendrils of sleep herself when a light knock rouses her.

“Fareeha? Dear, we’ve cleaned the kitchen up. I’m going to make some breakfast for the girls and I was wondering if you wanted any?” Seeing Fareeha shake her head in a lazy ‘no’, Ana offers her daughter a sympathetic smile. “Alright, you two rest. We’ll be here when you wake,” she whispers, reaching for the door and pulling it closed.

Several hours pass before Angela rouses with a sudden jerk and a loud moan. Her hand instinctively comes to her head, which feels as if it’s splitting in half. She tries to open her eyes, but immediately realizes the mistake in that when the pain doubles. Pressing her palms into her eyes, Angela groans again, body jerking back as pain lances through her hands. It’s then that she hears something grunt behind her, feels it moving against her back. She freezes, not remembering where she is.

“Angela?” a soft, raspy voice calls behind her ear. Angela drags her fingertips down her face, braving the pain to try and open a single eye this time. Her nightstand comes into focus and she slowly realizes she’s in her room. She tries to open her mouth and respond, but her mouth feels like sand. Angela spots the tumbler on her nightstand, almost immediately in the grasp of a bronze hand she’s so fond of. She latches onto the straw when it’s near enough, taking greedy gulps of water to quench her parched throat. “Thanks, Fareeha.”

Fareeha hums and sets the water back on the nightstand. “How are you feeling?”

“Bad.”

A dry, exasperated laugh escapes the raven haired woman. “Yeah I bet.”

Angela registers a dull throb in her hands once more. Glancing down, she notices the bandages wrapped around them. “Wha?”

“You had a bit of glass stuck in those earlier.”

“Oh. I’ll need to go to an urgent care clinic and get looked at.

Fareeha lets out another tired chuckle. “Thank god you’ve come back to your senses.” She scoots to sit up against the headboard, running her fingers up and down Angela’s side. “What happened?” She can feel Angela tense up beneath her and she frowns. “You don’t have to tell me, but I’m worried about you.”

Angela draws in a deep, shuddering breath, trying to clear her mind and prepare herself. “It was work.” Fareeha says nothing, continuing with the soothing strokes up and down her side. “There was a wreck. Truck t-boned a family in a car. I- the wife and little girl were brought in. We tried to save them.” She stops, taking another deep breath as tears prick at her eyes. “They didn’t make it. We tried but we couldn’t save them. They tried to call the time of death but I wouldn’t stop. Lucio had to remove me from the room and I shut down. I guess I cleaned myself up, or he helped me, but the next thing I knew I was being sent home. It was too much,” she continued, sob breaking through. “Got home and I wanted to forget. The bottle of whiskey was hidden in the back of my closet for emergencies.”

 _Ah, explains the stuff thrown around the room._ Fareeha nods, glancing back at the mess. “I see.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hmm?”

“I hid it from you.”

Fareeha sighs, trailing her fingers across Angela’s back. “None of us are perfect, Angela. I wish… I wish you would have called me instead. Day or night, I’m here for you sweetheart. I want to help you.” Her attention snaps to the door as Ana pokes her head in.

“I thought I heard voices,” she says, quietly, slipping into the room.

“Ana, what are you doing here?” Embarrassment begins to course through Angela’s veins upon realizing it’s not just Fareeha in her apartment.

“I called her. Lena and Emily are here too, somewhere. I didn’t know what to do, Angela. You scared me out of my mind.” Fareeha grips her slender bicep to steady her own shaking hand.

Angela presses her face into her pillow, trying to block out the realization that all of her newly acquired friends are actually in her apartment and have seen her at her lowest point. The bed dips and she feels another warm hand pat her forearm.

“Dear, addiction is a disease that can happen to anyone. It’s near to impossible to do alone, but luckily you’re not alone anymore. We’re all here for you,” Ana trails off in thought, still giving Angela reassuring squeezes. “However, sometimes professional help is required.”

Angela cringes at the words. She knows Ana is right. She’s seen enough coworkers go into rehab and therapy for addiction, but she never thought it would be her. The pain in her hands remind her of what ever transpired that morning. Her mind’s racing through the mortifying thoughts of telling her boss and everyone at work knowing, when a hand strokes her cheek.

“Shh, it’s okay dear. There’s no need to decide anything right now, not in your state.” Ana glances at Fareeha, “But the option should be discussed.”

She swallows the lump in her throat and nods. Tears stream from her eyes, soaking straight into the pillow as she thinks. The rational part of her mind is waking up once more, and she knows it would be beneficial. “Okay,” she murmurs meekly. “I’ll do it. Fareeha will you help me look later? There are programs for medical professionals that are discreet.”

“Anything for you, Angela.” Tears form in the corners of Fareeha’s eyes as well. She doesn’t know if they’re from joy or sorrow.

“Okay girls, I’m going to tell the others that you’re up. It’s after noon, but there are some pancakes and bacon left from the morning if you’re hungry. It might be good to get something in your stomachs before we take her to the clinic. I’ll see you out there when you’re ready.” Ana leaves the room, shutting the door once more.

“Can you sit up?” Fareeha asks, climbing off her side of the bed. She watches Angela right herself successfully, but with a little trouble. Her lip twitches up when Angela’s stomach gives a mighty growl. “Want me to help you to the kitchen?”

“Please,” Angela says, lifting her arms with a little difficulty, only to have them fall to her sides again. “I need another minute. Sit with me?” She rests her head against Fareeha’s shoulder the moment they’re settled together. She wraps her arms around Fareeha’s bicep and holds her tight. “I’d be lost without you.”

“You give me too much credit,” Fareeha chuckles. She leans her head atop Angela’s and they sit in a comfortable silence until she has a thought. “I had been looking at apartments yesterday,” she starts with some trepidation, “but what do you think about moving in with me? I know mine is further from the hospital, but it’s a little bigger than yours. You’d have someone to come home to every day and that might help.”

Silence envelops them once more and Fareeha can’t help but worry her bottom lip. She feels Angela take a deep breath and braces herself for the worst.

“Okay,” she says, with a large exhale. “It makes the most sense. I don’t know when I’ll feel up to packing and moving my things.”

A smile touches Fareeha’s lips. “I can start with things you need and really want whenever you’re ready.”

“Okay, honey. For right now I want some pancakes and to have my hands looked at. Can we talk about moving and substance abuse help tomorrow?” Angela shudders at the thought of having to call work, but she knows she’s in no shape to care for anyone.

“Yeah... yeah here let me help you up.” Fareeha kisses the top of Angela’s head before standing and offering an arm.

Angela waves a bandaged hand weakly in Lena and Emily’s direction, the latter grabbing onto the small brunette’s jacket to keep her from tackling Angela in a hug. “Thanks, guys.”

“Any time luv. We cleaned your kitchen up squeaky as can be. You’re down a couple glasses but nothing’s worse for the wear.”

Angela cringes at the thought of her friends having to clean up her mess, but the concern and love on their faces quickly displaces the uneasy feelings. “I don’t deserve friends like you, but I’m glad I have you.”

“None of that now. Eat something so we can get ya fixed up right.” Lena places a pile of warmed pancakes on the spotless kitchen table.

“Thanks guys, really.” Angela sniffs, trying to hold back the tears again.

Ana pats her on the back and guides her to a chair. “You’re welcome Angela. It’s what family is for, really.”

“Yeah, you’re all my family,” she says, looking around at the people who were there for her. Her eyes stop on Fareeha, who’s already got a cheek full of pancakes, and she smiles. “I finally have a family.

Fareeha looks up and gives her a syrupy, lopsided smile, trying to swallow the mass in her mouth. “Yep, and you can’t get rid of us.”

Angela blushes and picks at a pancake with her fingertips, tearing off a strip. “Wouldn't have it any other way,” she murmurs, slowly tearing off small bites of pancake, mentally thanking whatever higher power thought she finally deserved a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After having a rough time myself last weekend, I decided to finally write this chapter. I feel better, and Angela will feel better, I promise.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad. I'm sorry to everyone who is here for pure fluff. I needed to get this out of my head.
> 
> We will get back to pure, tooth rotting fluff next chapter, I promise.
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! The lovebirds celebrate the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017 has been wild for me. Hope you enjoy the last chapter of my 2017 and look forward to what I bring in 2018 :)
> 
> Long chapter is loooooooong.

Fareeha runs the back of her hand across her forehead, merely smearing sweat around rather than wiping it off. She glances over at Lena’s treadmill, eyes widening at how high Lena’s incline and speed is set; the smaller woman runs like it’s nothing.

“Lena, what on earth?”

“Ran cross country all through school, luv. Remember my scholarships? More endurance than speed, but I felt a little cheeky today,” she winks at Fareeha in the mirrored wall and reaches to slow her machine to a slower pace. “Gotta cool down now, yeah?”

Fareeha nods, adjusting her own machine down. “Hey, what are you getting Emily for Christmas?”

“I got Em a nice pea-coat. You know how cold she gets.” Lena turns the machine off and hops down, grabbing her bag and tossing her head toward the locker room. “I’ll be in the shower, but we can talk after that, alright luv?”

“Okay, I’ll catch up after making my rounds” Fareeha watches Lena leave before tossing her towel around her neck and strolling around the gym. She says hello to many veteran members and asks some newcomers how they’re doing. “Jake!” she calls, approaching the front desk, “You doing alright? Need anything before I head out?”

“Nope,” he says with a grin, “I’m all good. Have a nice evening, Fareeha.”

She smiles and gives him a short wave, turning and making her way to the locker room. Lena’s finished and changed into a fresh long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. “So, a coat to keep her warm?”

“Mhm. I looked around a bit and I figured it would be functional. Em can wear it anywhere, too. I know she’ll love it.”

Fareeha hums in thought, wondering about Angela. As if reading her thoughts, Lena pops up and pokes her in the ribs.  
  
“You need ideas for Ange?”

“No, I think I have one now thanks to you,” Fareeha throws an arm around Lena and pulls her into a crushing side hug. “Maybe not a coat, but some stuff to keep her warm. Probably a scarf and matching mittens, maybe a sweater, too.”

Lena squeezes Fareeha back. “That sounds nice. Make sure to get some extra soft mittens for her hands though. I bet they’re still sore from the other night.”

Fareeha cringes at how right Lena is. Angela’s hands had required a few stitches and were still tender. “Thanks Lena, you’re a great friend for always having my back.”

“Anytime, luv,” Lena assures her, parting from Fareeha’s embrace. “Alright, I got a dinner date at home with Em! See ya later ‘Ree!”

Waving after her friend, Fareeha sits on the bench to remove her clothing and think. _I’ll look around tomorrow and see if I can find something nice._

The next day, Fareeha visits several department stores and boutiques while her mother keeps Angela busy with more baby pictures. She sighs in embarrassment at the thought, but pushes on to the next store, not having found anything she likes yet. Fighting through the throngs of people in the mall, she makes her way into the last department store, thankful to be off the main walkways.

“Hello, may I help you find something?” An employee asks, approaching Fareeha with a bright smile on her face.

Fareeha nods, eyeing the plump woman who seems cheerful enough for the entire mall. “I’m looking for a gift-”

The woman cuts her off. “Oh, how wonderful! Might it be for a boyfriend?” she asks with a grin spreading across her face.

Bristling, Fareeha squares her shoulders and looks straight down at the woman to address her. “No, ma’am, my girlfriend.” Her demeanor softens a bit as she watches the color drain from the woman’s mortified face, apologies already forming.

“I am so sorry, miss; I shouldn’t have assumed. Please accept my deepest apologies. I didn’t mean any offense.” She rambles out, causing Fareeha to lift her palms up.

“It’s fine, really it’s alright. Just… I need help finding something for her.” Fareeha shifts her gaze over to the cosmetics counter and quickly dismisses it. “So, can you help me?”

“Of course, Miss. Yes, I can assist you, and please allow me to give you my employee discount on your purchase. It’s 25% off the sale prices.”

“That’s not really necessary,” Fareeha chuckles, scratching at the back of her neck. She caves to the woman’s insistence and let’s her guide them to a rack of cashmere sweaters that are quite expensive, but on an impressive sale. She runs her fingers down the arm of a light cream oversized sweater, plucking up the tag to look at it. Again, she winces at the everyday price, but the sweater is so soft she knows Angela will love it. “Alright, I’ll take this sweater.”

“Excellent choice, miss. Please follow me and I will ring you out. Would you like me to box and wrap this for you at no extra cost?”  
  
“Please,” Fareeha says with a smile, following the woman back to an empty register. She ponders about a scarf and mittens, having found none she really liked, while watching the saleswoman wrap the box in golden paper and tying a neat red bow in the middle. _I could make them…. I’ll have to talk to mom._

Treasure in hand, Fareeha arrives back at her apartment to find Angela doubled over laughing, wiping tears from her eyes. “Do I even want to know what you two are doing?” she asks Ana.

“We’re looking at some pictures of you when you were four and wanted to be a superhero everyday.” Ana casually replies, taking a sip of tea.

“Oh please no,” Fareeha groans, pulling a hand down her face. She walks over to the couch and sure enough there she is, four years old with a towel tied around her neck and pair of underwear worn on the outside of her clothes.

Angela wheezes in attempt to catch her breath. “God, that’s adorable. Fareeha, you’re adorable.” She rubs her fingers across her eyes again and smiles up at Fareeha. “Did you have fun shopping?”

Fareeha grips her hands behind her back, trying to hide the bag. “Yep, got what I needed. Hey mom, can you come help me put this away?”

Both women on the couch quirk an eyebrow at her, but say nothing. Ana rises and follows Fareeha to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. “Do you need something, Fareeha?”

Her brows furrow as she tries to remember ever seeing her mother knit. “Do you know how to knit?”

“I do.” She regards her daughter with a keen eye. “Why do you ask?”

“Could you teach me? I want to make a scarf and mittens for Angela.” Fareeha gnaws at the inside of her cheek as she waits for Ana to answer.

Ana contemplates for a moment longer than necessary simply to mess with her daughter before breaking out in a mischievous grin. “Sure, but you will be making and finishing this yourself, got it?”

Fareeha heaves a sigh of relief, missing the glint in her mother’s eye. “Yes, thank you mom.”

“You’re welcome, little bird. Let me know when you’re free to come over and we can start. Oh, bring your own yarn for practice and the kind you want to make the gift from.” Ana smiles, turning to leave and rejoin Angela in the living room.

Stowing the bag in her closet, Fareeha grins to herself, thinking about how her plan is coming together. She returns to find her mother making fresh tea, so she settles next to Angela, who immediately leans into her. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” she replies, cuddling deeper into Fareeha’s side. Angela sets her small hand in Fareeha’s warm, upturned palm resting between their thighs. This has been the routine since her hands were cut up, Fareeha would leave her hand open and ready for Angela to rest hers in while her wounds healed. The stitches had come out, but her hands still ached, so Fareeha left the touching up to Angela and she appreciated it. She presses her nose further into Fareeha’s shoulder, tracing the tips of her fingers against Fareeha’s own. “I’m doing better, thank you dear.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Fareeha smiles down at their hands, eyes crinkling at the corners. She tilts her head to the side and plants a kiss in Angela’s hair. “Love you.”

“And I love you,” she says, raising her head up to kiss Fareeha’s soft lips. “So, so much.”

Fareeha pulls her hand from under Angela’s and wraps her arm across her girlfriend’s slender shoulders, pulling her in closer. She noses down at Angela and kisses her cheek. Angela kisses her chin. They trade kisses till they devolve into a pile of giggles and kisses on the couch, causing Ana to give them a half-hearted eye-roll upon her return.  

“It’s like you’re back in high school, Fareeha,” she chides, setting their mugs on the coffee table.

Fareeha rolls her eyes right back at her mother while reaching for the tea. “At least I’m happy,” she says, giving Angela’s thigh a squeeze as the blonde wraps her fingers around her own mug for warmth and nods in agreement. They sit back and sip their drinks while discussing the unseasonably warm weather.

“It’s cold, but nowhere near as cold as it should be,” Ana says, looking out the window at the bare trees. “Just wait till next month. That’s when it will stay below freezing and the ground will be slick with snow.”

Angela nods, shivering at the thought already. “I’m not looking forward to it, but you’re right. At least I have Fareeha to keep me warm.” She hooks her arm through Fareeha’s as the woman closes her dark eyes and hums in agreement.

Fareeha’s mind wanders to the sweater she bought, and the other gifts she plans to make, smile creeping back across her face. “Yep, I’ll keep you warm, babe, I promise.”

An amused smile twitches across Ana’s lips briefly before she checks her watch and stands. “Alright, girls, it’s time for me to go. Call me if you need anything.” She leans down, pulling them both into a hug. “I love you both. Take care of yourselves.”

They wave to Ana as she leaves, slumping back into the cushions once she’s gone. Fareeha grabs the blanket off the back and wraps it around them. “Wanna watch some crappy movies till we pass out?”

“Sounds wonderful, dear,” Angela says, cradling her head back against Fareeha’s shoulder, sighing in contentment. “Simply wonderful.”

A couple days later, Fareeha arrives at Ana’s house, crafting goods in hand, along with several bags of groceries she requested. “Mom, why’d you have me buy so many bricks?” She motions, referring to the flour, sugar, and various other items in the bags she had set down. “It’s a bit ridiculous.”

“I need to make gingerbread cookies for a work function and I didn’t want to use up all of my ingredients,” Ana says, half inspecting the bags. “Looks like you got everything for me, what about you?”

Fareeha glares in her mother’s direction while pulling skeins of yarn from her bag and setting them on the coffee table. “I got some cheap crap to practice with, like you said.” She waves the rainbow colored yarn for her mother to see, ignoring the chuckle it gets. “And then I got some really soft merino wool for the gloves and this alpaca blend stuff since it was real silky feeling. The colors match well enough, right?”

Ana examines the skeins closely, giving them gentle squeezes and running her thumbs over to feel the texture. “Yes, these will do nicely, Fareeha. Now help me start these cookies. I can begin teaching you while they’re baking.”

A loud groan leaves Fareeha’s throat as she stands, dragging her feet to the kitchen. She loves to bake, but not when it feels like a job. “How many do we need to make?” She asks, wearily.

“Only a couple hundred for the party.” Ana begins removing large mixing bowls from her cabinets while Fareeha hauls out the mixer with another groan. “Oh come now, it’ll make the house smell lovely and you can take a few back to your girlfriend,” she says, with a sly grin. “I’m sure she would love some, since you’ve told me she has a legendary sweet tooth.”

Fareeha hums, arranging ingredients and removing spatulas from drawers. “You’ve got me there, Mom. Let’s get baking.”

After a few egg and flour mishaps, the women have several trays of cookies baking in Ana’s ovens. They tidy up and wash themselves off the best they can before setting a timer and settling back into the couch.

“Alright Fareeha, the first thing we need to do is cast on the yarn.” Ana hands a pair of needles to Fareeha, who’s looking at her like she’s speaking an alien language. “That’s getting the yarn onto the needle so we can knit into it, little bird.” She demonstrates with her own yarn.

“What’s that bowl?” Fareeha points to a medium size bowl holding Ana’s ball of yarn.

“Yarn bowl. It keeps the yarn steady and guides the string, doing much the same. If a knot somehow forms, it’ll catch in the groove before it gets towards my stitches. Isn’t the kitty cute?” Ana motions to the cat painted on next to the swooping groove that curls into the cat’s tail.

“Yeah, pretty cute mom. Show me this casting thing one more time?” Fareeha stares intently at Ana’s hands as she makes a slipknot and slides it over her needle, pulling snug.

“Pretty easy, right?” As Fareeha nods along, Ana twirls her finger through the yarn and creates another loop, slipping it over the needle again. “Keep doing that until you have enough stitches for a decent scarf width.”

Fareeha slowly casts the first several stitches and becomes more confident, speeding up. When she comes to twenty, she holds up her needle with pride for her mother to inspect. The giggle takes some of the puff out of her sails. “What? Did I do it wrong?”

“I think at some point you reversed the loop, dear. See this knot and how it turns the other way?” She runs her finger over an obvious bulge towards the middle. “There, pull these out ‘til you get past here and try again, slowly this time.”

Fareeha’s face becomes hot with embarrassment as she pulls the yarn free, muttering about how Ana makes it look so easy. She focuses on her fingers as she redoes the stitches, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when she finishes again.

“Now spread them out a bit, don’t stretch, yes just like that. That’s how wide the scarf would be. Is that what you want? If you want it wider, just add some more. If you want it to be thinner, take some off.” Ana adds a couple more stitches to her own needle, watching Fareeha do the same. She smiles; she knew her overachieving daughter would make a wide scarf for Angela. “Next is the knit stitch. You don’t need to hold the needles so tightly, Fareeha.”

She glances down and notices her knuckles are lighter than usual and immediately loosens her fingers, effectively dropping both needles. Fareeha looks up at her mother, who’s chuckling at her.

“You never were very good with crafts. You’ve got such a case of the bumble fingers, it’s a wonder you’ve managed to keep a girlfriend as long as you have with Angela.” Ana’s chuckling turns into full bellied laughter at Fareeha’s indignant sputtering. “I’m only teasing you, child. Pick those up and let’s get back to it.”

Fareeha huffs and watches Ana begin to transport her stitches from the left needle to the right needle with each knit. She begins her own attempt, fingers fumbling around in an attempt to match Ana’s technique. Managing the first stitch, her confidence returns, and she carefully attempts a second, and then the third. On the fourth, the stitch drops and she pouts, pulling the yarn and trying again. She grumbles heavily as she realizes she’s gone into the fifth loop and not the fourth, pulling the yarn back once more. “This is so frustrating.”

“Learning something new always is, little bird. Just keep trying. Remember, this is practice and practice makes perfect.” Ana’s glances down at her completed row and then back to her struggling daughter. “I know you’ll make a beautiful scarf for Angela. Mittens may be a little lopsided, but she’ll love them anyway.” This pulls a lopsided smirk from Fareeha, whose concentration is still on her half finished row. Warmth blooms in Ana’s chest seeing her daughter so focused on the project. “She’s a special woman, isn’t she?”

“Mhm.” Fareeha pauses, looking up at her mother. “She is, mom. We’re meant to be together and I’d do anything for her.”

“Well since you’re sitting in my living room learning how to knit, I could have guessed that much. She’s a sweet girl. You’re good for each other, Fareeha. Don’t do anything to scare her off because you know I won’t be around forever. Heaven knows you’ll need her to take care of you.”

Fareeha sticks her tongue out at her mother, but is interrupted by the timer going off before she can retort. She holds up her needles and receives a nod of approval from her mother. The women set their projects aside and quickly take the cookies from the ovens. Once they’re on the cooling rack and the next batch is in, they return to their knitting task.

“Your row looks good, so we can move on. Take your covered needle and move it to your left hand. Right hand holds the naked needle for working. Once you’re situated, just do the exact same thing you did before, continue working into your stitches.” Ana quickly starts her own second row while watching Fareeha try to situate her needles in her hands. “You can hold them however is comfortable for you, dear.”

“Okay, cool.” Fareeha angles the needles around till she’s comfortable and begins working on her second row. She drops the first stitch, whining uselessly as she straightens the yarn back out and tries again. Fareeha finishes her second row, and upon a clean inspection from Ana, starts her third. She succeeds in doing a few more rows, becoming giddy as she sees the progress she’s made. “This is really awesome, mom, thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome dear. I want to thank _you_ for helping make my house smell so lovely,” Ana says, taking a deep inhale of the gingerbread scent permeating her home.

“Any time, mom, but maybe warn me next time okay? I mean we still have to decorate all of them, right?”

“Yes, but isn’t that the fun part?” Ana grins at her daughter, finishing up yet another row of her own.

“Yeah, it is.” Fareeha looks down at her square and frowns at the rough edges. “What’s up with this?”

“Ah, I’ll teach you that next. I wanted you to get used to the movements of the stitch first. Trust me, it’ll look a lot better once I show you what to do.”  
  
Fareeha purses her lips, but doesn’t protest. “Show me after we decorate that first batch? They should be cooled by now.”

“Of course, dear,” Ana says, setting her needles aside and standing. “Let’s get to it. Really it’ll just be icing and sprinkles for the work cookies. You can put gumdrops on Angela’s cookies, if you like.” She wraps her arm around Fareeha, leading them into the kitchen.

“Oh yeah she’d like that,” Fareeha says with a laugh, digging the icing tubes out of the last bag. “Smiley faces and festive designs?”

“And don’t forget their buttons and frills on the skirts,” Ana nods, taking a tube and snipping the end off. They set to work quickly painting sugary designs across the first batch of cookies. Ana produces a hair dryer, from where Fareeha has no idea, and sets it to a cool blow to quickly harden the icing. As they’re scooping the little gingerbread folks into tubs, the timer buzzes, signifying the second batch is done.

“That’s so many cookies, mom.”

Ana gives her a dismissive hum, setting the last of the cookies into the cooling racks. “Yes, but they will make everyone happy and that’s what matters.” She unceremoniously drops the baking sheets into the empty sink and wipes her hands on a dish towel. “Let me show you how to smooth the edges now.”

Back on the couch, Fareeha watches her mother start a new row by simply slipping it rather than knitting it. “That’s easy enough,” she mutters, slipping the first stitch of the next row. Several more rows into her now rectangle of yarn, she notices the edges look much nicer. “This is awesome!”

Ana enjoys the pure glee radiating off her daughter over her triumph. “Yes it is. Now you have the knowledge to knit the scarf. To finish it, we have to cast off.” She unfurls her own full length scarf for show. “You need to knit two stitches,” she says while demonstrating. “Take your left needle and go into the first stitch you just knit then pull it over the second stitch. You’ll only have one stitch on your right needle when you finish. Just knit another stitch onto your right needle and then go into the first one and pull it over the second. Easy enough?” She pauses, noting how Fareeha gapes and squints at her work. “Well, just watch me a bit before trying, hmm?”

Fareeha leans forward to watch what her mother does closely till the row is done. “Can you do that again?”

“Sure, give me a moment,” she says, expertly unfurling the row she just created and starting again. Ana goes even slower and points out exactly what she’s doing for the first few stitches.

Taking a deep breath, Fareeha picks up her needles and tries and tries and tries, dropping the first stitch each time. She huffs in frustration, pulling the yarn tight as she can, trying one last time. The first stitch successfully knits, and her face lights up.

“I was just going to suggest more tension,” Ana laughs at her elated daughter. She watches Fareeha creep across the last row at a snail's pace, not dropping a stitch again. “Excellent! So to finish we just cut the yarn about 6 inches out,” she says, snipping her own work, “And bring the end around the front of the needle. Then bring the stitch over the tail end and voila! Give it a little tug to tighten. I use a tapestry needle to weave the end into the stitches so it’s invisible and everything is secure.” Ana finishes off her scarf and hands the hefty needle to Fareeha.

Fareeha easily weaves the tail end into her rectangle, holding it up for inspection. Satisfied, she drops it and throws her arms around her mother. “Thanks, mom. This is so cool. I’m going to work on it in my spare time and then when I come back you can show me mittens!”

“I’m glad you’re so eager, little bird. Mittens are going to be a bit more difficult, so I might lend you a hand with those, but that’s going to be your gift from me,” she says, giving her daughter a wink.

“Ha ha, you’re real funny. Let’s finish up those cookies so I can get back home.” She packs all her knitting supplies back in her bag, taking the needles with her and causing Ana to raise a brow. “If I lose them, I’ll buy you another set.”

Ana simply smirks and turns toward the kitchen.

Through the next couple weeks, Fareeha masters the simple scarf, and fumbles through knitting mittens. Thankfully, Ana relented after the 3rd lopsided mitt and quickly made a pair for her in exchange for more banking. She and Angela had promised not go to into each other's respective hiding places, leaving Fareeha with a sense of relief as she carefully wraps the box containing her handmade gifts.

“I’m done in here, babe, how are you doing out there?” Fareeha receives a muffled ‘done’ in response, followed by some throat clearing, and then Angela beckoning her to the living room. She spies a couple brightly colored packages as well as a half empty tin of snow flake cookies, crumbs everywhere, mostly on Angela’s sweatshirt. “Glad to see you left a few for me.”

A blush floods the blondes cheeks as she surveys the evidence. “I wasn’t going to eat _all_ of them, Fareeha.”

“This time?” She chides, adding her packages to the pile and swiping a cookie.

“One time I eat all the cookies and you still won’t let me live it down.”

“Babe, you ate two dozen gingerbread people in a single night. I still don’t know how you didn’t slip into a coma.”

Angela scoffs, crossing her arms and jostling the crumbs from her chest. “If you keep teasing me we’ll be late to your mother’s dinner.”

“How can you possibly be hungry?” She snickers and dodges a swat. “Right, you’re right. Go grab the overnight duffle and I’ll load these into the car.” Fareeha bends down and kisses Angela on the cheek before gathering up the packages.

They’re greeted by loud Christmas music and Reinhardt’s roaring laughter when they arrive, ushered in by Emily. “We were beginning to think you’d both forgotten what day it was,” she teases with a wink. “Let me take that bag to your room. Everyone’s in the living room.”

“Thank you.” Angela hands off the bag and follows Fareeha to the living room, where the presents are unceremoniously dumped under the tree. She jumps slightly when she’s tackled by Lena at the same moment Reinhardt’s booms a greeting to them both. A nervous smile plasters on her face as the room’s attention turns to them. Fareeha’s warm hand slips into hers, giving a gentle squeeze before letting go and pulling both herself and Lena into a bear hug. Angela squeals in delighted laughter, nerves forgotten as Fareeha lifts both of them off the ground.

“Lena! Are you trying to take my woman?” Fareeha sets them back down and takes Lena into a light headlock, ruffling her spiky hair.

“Girls, no rough-housing in my home. Let her go, Fareeha,” Ana scolds in jest. “You two must have a sixth sense, because dinner is ready. Everyone into the dining room!”

Reinhardt pulls Angela and Fareeha into a quick hug on their way. “Lovely to see you ladies again. You look well, Angela.”

She murmurs a soft ‘thank you’ as nervousness creeps back into her mind. Fareeha wraps an arm around her waist for comfort and Angela leans into the touch.

“Everyone here is proud of you. Don’t worry that they think any less of you.”

Angela sighs, letting Fareeha’s words sink in. “I know. I’ll be fine, honey. Let’s go eat.”

Ana waits for everyone to find a seat before standing to make a toast. “I am overjoyed to have my family here to celebrate Christmas Eve. Angela, you helped make sure Fareeha made it to see another Christmas with us, and for that I cannot thank you enough.” She pauses, lump forming in her throat and tears pricking her eyes. “We’re elated that you’re part of our family now and we’re so proud of you, dear. Family sticks together through good times and bad. You have us to lean on now.”

Fareeha turns to find Angela with her hands clasped over her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Whoa, come here.” She pulls Angela toward her as Ana rounds the table to envelope the crying woman in hugs.

“We love you, child,” Ana murmurs into her hair.

A loud sniffle sounds from the end of the table and every misty eye turns to Reinhardt, dabbing his eyes with a napkin. “She’s right; we all love you, Angela.”

“Thank you,” she sniffs out, “I love you all, too.” Angela gives a weak laugh and wipes at her eyes. “I’m honored to be a part of your family.”

“Hear! Hear! I will toast to that!” Reinhardt raises his glass, everyone joining him in the toast. “Now, let’s eat!”

Ana chuckles at his antics and seats herself. “Fine dear, but you’re in charge of carving the bird. Everyone else load up!”

Dishes are passed and plates are filled as the turkey rapidly turns into slices that are added to the piles. They feast and indulge until every belly is round and full. After several rounds of cards and board games, which Emily and Angela excel at, it’s grown late and they all retire to their rooms.

“You, of all people? I can’t believe _you_ don’t like eggnog, Angela,” Fareeha comments, pulling on her sleep shorts.

Angela sticks her tongue out at her girlfriend before slipping her sleep shirt over he head. “It’s thick and spicy and disgusting. You can have every last drop of it and I’ll stick with punch.”

Fareeha pouts, still unbelieving that anyone can dislike eggnog. “Fine, I’ll protect you from the nasty eggnog by drinking it all,” she giggles, hopping into bed next to Angela.

“You’re such a goofball.” Angela wraps her arms around Fareeha’s waist and settles into her chest. “Thank you for loving me.”

“And thank you for loving me back.” Fareeha plants a kiss on top of Angela’s head. “Now, let’s get to sleep so Santa can deliver his presents.”

Angela chuckles and pats Fareeha’s stomach. “Goofball. G’night,” she says, with a yawn.

Fareeha hums and settle back into the pillows, letting sleep take her as well.

The next morning, everyone is gathered in the living room, opening gifts from one another. Fareeha’s smile is as big as the tree when Angela opens her new sweater. She watches her gape at the garment, then at her, then back at the sweater before pouncing her with a hug.  
  
“Fareeha, this is too much!” She exclaims, kissing her girlfriend’s tanned face all over. “Just too much wow.”

“Not for you, babe. Plus it wasn’t as much as you’re probably thinking, but I’ll tell you about it later. Here, I’ve got one more for you. I made it myself, with a little help from mom.” Fareeha hands over the package with a big golden bow on top.

Angela delicately removes the bow and sets it aside before shredding the paper on the outside. “Shoes?” The looks at the box that states it contains sneakers, then looks at Fareeha in confusion.

“No,” Fareeha chuckles, tapping the box, “Inside. I ran out of time and had to use that. Open it!”

Angela lifts the lid and gasps at the rust red colored scarf and mittens. “You made me a scarf?”

“Yeah. Mom helped me make the mittens so they didn’t come out too lopsided, but the scarf is all me.” Fareeha puffs out her chest in pride, but crumples back when Angela starts laughing. “What?”

Through her wheezing, Angela hands Fareeha her gift.

Still confused, Fareeha opens her present and finds herself also staring at scarf, this one a deep blue. A humorous thought comes to her mind. “Did you make this for me?”

Angela nods, too busy rubbing the mittens against her cheeks and cooing over the softness.

Fareeha catches her mom smirking and puts everything together. “And mom taught you how, huh?”

“Not quite” Ana says, smugly. “She already knew how to knit, but her hands were hurting her so I helped. The best part is neither of you had any idea what the other was doing.”

“Nope, not a clue. These feel so good on my hands, thank you sweetie.” Angela reaches over and grabs another gift with her newly mitted hands. “I got you this to go with it.”

Fareeha tears into the second package, pulling a tan wool peacoat from within and holding it up for a better look. “Wow, and you wanted to chastise me for getting you a nice sweater,” she teases Angela. “I love it babe. Here, tell me how it looks.” She bounces off the couch and tries the coat on for everyone to see.

“It’s lovely, dear. You’re so beautiful.” Angela stands and pulls her into a hug.

“Aww, look at them. They’re so sweet, it brings a tear to my eye,” Reinhardt cries, gripping Ana in a fierce hug.

Lena wraps herself around Emily, giving her a chaste kiss as the mood sweeps the room. “Alright luvs, we got more presents and sweets to open!”

They all laugh at the smaller woman’s antics and go about their Christmas morning, enjoying each others company.

A week later, Angela and Fareeha have forgone New Year’s Eve parties, not wanting to ask that there be no alcohol and not wanting Angela around the temptation. They’ve found themselves in a small festival in the park late that evening. A festival which boasts a fireworks display at midnight to ring in the new year. It’s filled with food vendors, fun games, and small rides for children.

“If I remember correctly, I won you something the last time we were at one of these,” Fareeha says, tapping her chin in thought. “Think you can win me something this time?”

Angela looks around the various booths before spotting a good one. “Yep, I’ll wipe that smug grin off your beautiful face.” She takes off her mittens and hands them to Fareeha for safe keeping and walks over to the booth with dozens of small fish bowls filled with water.

“Lookin’ to give it a try, little lady?” The vendor drawls, leaning forward. “Five dollars gets you five ping-pong balls. Outer ring’s worth 3 points, inner ring’s worth 5 points, and them nine blue ones in the middle is the bullseye, worth 10 points. Prizes got signs on ‘em. You in?”

Angela peruses the prizes for a minute before spotting spotting a large black wolf with golden eyes for 50 points. With her mind made up, she slaps her cash on the makeshift counter and collects her balls. She licks her lips and stretches her fingers and elbows before taking her first ball and giving it a controlled overhand toss.

Fareeha watches the small orange ball sail across the outer rings and plop squarely into a bullseye for 10 points. She stares, jaw slack, as the vendor howls about it being a lucky shot.

That is until Angela sinks her second shot as well, grinning at both of them. “Yeah, I think I got this.” She lands the remaining 3 balls in the bullseye and claims her prize from the sputtering vendor, handing the large plush off to Fareeha. “Do you like it?”

Burying her face in the back of the animal, Fareeha gives it a mighty squeeze and a muffled squeal. “Heck yes I do, it’s adorable!” She tucks the wolf under her arm and takes Angela’s hand as they start walking around again. “How did you do that with those ping pong balls?” Fareeha’s smile fades as she watches shame wash over Angela’s features.

“It’s a left over ‘talent’ from years of playing beer pong in college,” she murmurs, pulling her hand away and wrapping her arms around herself.

Fareeha shifts the plush in her arms and boops Angela in the nose with it’s snout. “Well we,” she motions to herself and the wolf, “Think it’s a pretty cool talent that got me this kick ass wolf who loves kisses.” She continues to press the wolf’s snout to Angela’s face, making kissy noises the entire time, causing Angela to devolve into a fit of giggles.

They throw their arms around each other, pulling into a tight hug with the wolf between them. “I love you, Fareeha. Thank you.” Angela rests her forehead against Fareeha’s, giving her girlfriend a soft kiss to the cheek to punctuate the thanks.

“I love you. We’ll get through it, I promise.” Fareeha feels Angela nod against her head and smiles. She pulls back, taking Angela’s hand again, and sniffs the air. “Do you smell that? It smells like cheese steak.”

Angela lifts her nose into the air and sniffs as well. “You’re right, and it smells delicious. Let’s find it,” she says, giving Fareeha’s hand a squeeze. They find the truck selling the drool-worthy creations and order a large, greasy sandwich to split. Angela is in the middle of savoring her first bite when a lewd moan rings out beside her. She stares at a wide-eyed Fareeha, who is in equal shock, before managing to swallow and burst out laughing. “Oh my gosh, Fareeha who do you love more, me or that sandwich?” she asks with tears rolling down her cheeks.

“The sandwich doesn’t make fun of me,” she mutters from behind the bread. “Hey stop,” Fareeha laughs, shoving Angela’s shoulder as she topples over in her laughing fit, clinging to Fareeha.

“I’m sorry... it was just- I can’t- you heard the noise you made,” Angela says, wiping her eyes with a napkin. “I love you, dear, no matter what noises you make over food.” She pats Fareeha’s thigh and goes back to her own food, leaving her girlfriend to huff into her own. They eat and chat about the different people and families they watch enjoy themselves at the festival. Angela sighs and leans into Fareeha. “I’m glad I have you and your family now. There’s so much love that sometimes I don’t know what to do.”

Fareeha hums and lays her hand on top of Angela’s. “That is definitely worth being run over for.” She laughs as Angela swats her stomach, telling her that’s not funny. “It’s kind of funny. If it hadn’t happen, we may have never met. I don’t like to think about that, so to me it’s a good thing that happened.”

“You’re silly, honey.” Angela closes her eyes and tries to focus on Fareeha’s steady breathing. The gentle rise and fall of her chest is soothing to the blonde. They sit in silence for a while, cuddled up together, enjoying each others warmth in the chilly night. She smooths her hands down the front of the her new sweater. “Fareeha?”

“Yeah babe?”

“I want funnel cake.”

“Then we’ll get you funnel cake, but to do that we have to move.”

Angela lets out an undignified groan as she sits up and stretches. “Anything for funnel cake,” she says, bouncing up off the bench and holding a hand out to Fareeha. She helps the taller woman up and links arms with her. “Onward!”

“Now who’s the silly one?” Fareeha bemuses, brow raised.

“Hush and help me find the sweets.”

It doesn’t take them look to find one of the many booths selling fried treats. “Holy shit,” Angela breathes, “Peppermint _frosting_? Fareeha can we get that?”

Fareeha’s teeth hurt just reading the sign, but she knows Angela will love it, so she relents. “Sure thing, sweetheart. They have hot chocolate too. Want some of that?”

Angela nods her head furiously. “Yes, salted caramel!” she nearly shouts into Fareeha’s ear, causing the couple ahead of them to chuckle.

“See? You’re the silly one,” Fareeha says, poking Angela in the cheek before stepping up to order. She pays and collects the drinks, while Angela picks up the funnel cake. They wander away from the festival to find a table by the lake to sit at. Fareeha pulls out her phone to check the time. “Little less than an hour till midnight. Any resolutions?”

“No, I’m not one to make those.” She takes a sip of her hot chocolate and makes a delighted noise.

“Yeah, neither am I. When I see something that needs doing, I do it.” Fareeha winks at Angela and pulls a piece of fried dough free, popping it in her mouth. She lets out a low whistle, “Man that’s sweet.”

“Mhm, just like me,” Angela tears off a sizable chunk and dips it into the frosting, more sounds of unadulterated joy resonating in her throat. “This is wonderful, thank you.”

“Anything to see that wonderful smile.”

Angela hopes Fareeha can’t see the blush on her cheeks in the low light, but the sparkle in her eyes tells her that she’s been found out. “You’re so corny.”

“You love it.” Fareeha indulges in her own simple hot cocoa while Angela tears through the sweet treat. She checks the time again as it’s finished. “I think we should walk around the lake a bit to work off some of these calories, hm?”

“I think that’s a great idea.” Angela gathers their refuse and deposits it in a nearby bin while Fareeha collects the wolf plush.

By the time they’ve lapped the lake and are approaching the other side of the festivities, they can hear an announcement that it’s one minute till midnight. Fareeha stops and rests her prize against a railed portion of sidewalk leading down to the lakefront. “It’s about that time.”

Another announcement goes out at the thirty second mark. “Seems so.”

Fareeha grasps Angela by the hips and pulls her close. They can hear the crowd counting down from ten has they hold each other close.

“Three.” Angela grabs the lapels of Fareeha’s coat, inching their faces closer together.

“Two.” Fareeha tightens her grip and tilts her head down.

“One. Happy New Year.” Angela pulls herself forward into the kiss.

Their eyes close, lips meeting as fireworks begin to fire off and burst in the sky, highlighting the entire area around them, ringing in the new year.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).
> 
> [Knitting video I used because I don't fucking know how to knit.](https://youtu.be/24lR2IRS57A)
> 
> Art by IAMFISHTAIL! [Their tumblr](http://iamfishtail.tumblr.com/) and [their twitter](https://twitter.com/IAMFISHTAIL). This picture came out wonderfully, don't you think?
> 
> I hope everyone has an amazing 2018 <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Angela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And happy birthday budgie.
> 
> Long time no updates, but I've been suffering pretty badly with panic attacks and ptsd. I'm very sick and this chapter wouldn't even be here without my dear friends. [You can read about my current struggle here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705560/chapters/31910553)

Angela sets the bar back in the hold and sits up, gratefully accepting the water bottle from Fareeha. “Thanks, sweetie. Cool down now?” 

“Yep. It’s impressive how you can breeze through 70 pounds now, Angela. Soon your arms will look like mine,” Fareeha comments, striking a pose for her girlfriend and earning a giggle. “Alright let’s go cool down with some stretches.” She guides Angela through them, hands lightly gripping the shorter woman’s hips to keep her centered. 

“Say, Fareeha, my coworkers are throwing a party for my birthday and welcoming me back to work. Want to go? It’s this weekend.”

“Sure babe!” Fareeha stretchers her arm across her chest and smile. “What are they planning?”

“A bowling party! Doesn’t that sounds fun? It’s got arcade games and pool tables too. The place is awesome… Fareeha?” Angela turns to see her girlfriend toss a towel around her neck, but she can see the tension in Fareeha’s shoulders. .

Fareeha moves her hands to her hips and sighs, frowning as she avoids Angela’s gaze. “I kinda suck,” she mutters.

“What are you talking about, honey?” Angela takes a step toward, placing her palm against Fareeha’s shoulder and looking up into her downcast eyes.

“I suck at bowling. It’s embarrassing and this will be the first time I meet them.” Fareeha finally meets Angela’s gaze only to be covered in spittle as she bursts out laughing.

“Oh goodness, Fareeha! Don’t worry about that. I suck too!” She pulls the sweaty woman into a tight hug. “The fun is being together. We can invite Lena and Emily too if you’d like?” 

Fareeha sighs into Angela’s hair, “Okay you win, I’ll go… but only if they agree to come.”

Angela breaks into a grin. “Good, because they’ve already agreed to come.” She kisses Fareeha’s cheek, then flees with a cackle and evades a swat as they retreat to the locker room. 

The weekend comes faster than Fareeha would have liked. She chews her lower lip nervously as she dons one of her vintage rock t-shirts. Angela had told her it would be something called ‘cosmic’ bowling with black lights and neon pins, and had insisted she wear some clothing that would glow. She looks down at her jeans splattered with brightly colored paints and adjusts her black and white checkered belt.  _ I may suck at bowling but at least I’ll look good doing it _ . Fareeha puts her hair in a simple ponytail and smirks in the mirror as she spots Angela tumbling out of the closet, dressed similarly to her. “You alright babe?” 

Angela blows her bangs out of her face and holds up her black and white checkered high top shoes with a victorious smile on her face. “Yes, now that I found these. They’re going to look so good in there.” 

Fareeha barely hides her snickering as Angela stares at her confused and mildly offended. “You remember you have to wear their bowling shoes, right?” 

As her face turns bright red, Angela turns away in a huff. “I  _ remember _ , but they’ll look cool while they’re on.”

“You totally didn’t remember,” Fareeha says, coming up behind her pouting girlfriend and pulling her into a hug. “I love you,” she coos into Angela’s ear, causing her to shiver. 

“I love you too, sweetheart. Now, stop making fun of me and finish getting ready.” Angela turns in Fareeha’s arm and nudges her shoulder. “That new eyeshadow I bought for you is going to look amazing.”

“It’s going to make me look like Mimi Bobeck.”

“Just don’t apply it all the way up to your eyebrow and you’ll be fine, dear.” 

Fareeha rolls her eyes and starts on her makeup. Angela retreats to the other bathroom to apply her own, giddy with excitement for the night ahead. 

* * *

It doesn’t take Angela long to find Hana, Lena, and Sombra screaming at her from the table everyone’s waiting at, all dressed in similar white and neon splattered outfits.

“Late as usual I see,” Sombra teases, “I bet you couldn’t keep your hands off each other.” Lucio and Lena chuckle but Satya simply stands and smooths down the front of her plain shirt. She grabs a small blue and white bag, lifting it over her shoulder before turning to Fareeha and Angela. 

“Shall we proceed?” Everyone nods in agreement and follows her;Lena and Emily trail after with a cupcake carrier.

The group arrives at the counter where a young woman greets Satya and Sombra. “Vaswani, party of eight. We have ordered the party package on the opposite side of the building from the bar.” 

“Ah, Yes ma’am, we have your reservation right here. If your party will move to the other side of the desk, my colleague will get their shoes for them.” The young woman says with a smile. 

Fareeha approaches the counter, removing her wallet from her pocket, but Satya places a gentle hand on her arm to stop her. “Ms. Amari, correct? I have everything covered tonight to celebrate Angela’s good health. Please relax and enjoy yourselves.” Fareeha simply smiles and inclines her head, leaving to get her shoes with everyone else.

Sombra wraps her arm around Satya’s waist and gives her a squeeze. “You’re just a big ole softie aren’t you? Yes you are!” she says with a laugh, earning a huff of air from Satya who places her wallet back in her purse and guides them to their lanes. 

The lights turn from white to blue, illuminating the bowling pins and abstract designs on the carpets and walls.    
  
“Oooo, Hana your face paint is so cute!” Angela coos over the bright pink whiskers adorning her coworker’s cheeks. “This is so neat, I love cosmic bowling already,” she says with a giggle.

Angela moves around to hug everyone, starting with Lena and barely escaping her vice grip with the help of Emily. 

“Lena please, she needs to breath at some point,” Emily says, giving Lena a gentle slap on the shoulder.

“Heh sorry luv, I’m just so proud of her! Breaking away from addiction is hard, ya know? She’s simply amazing, ain’t she guys?” Lena points a thumb back to Angela, making her blush as the group whistles and cheers at her. 

Angela slips her hand into Fareeha’s and pulls her closer, “I couldn’t have done it without all the love and support of my friends, but Fareeha is my rock.” Angela places a light kiss on her blushing girlfriend’s cheek as the rambunctious ones of the group hoot again. She lets Fareeha go with a chuckle and finishes hugging everyone to calm them down, stopping at Satya and Sombra. “You two have your own bowling shoes?” 

Sombra glances up from where she’s tightening the knot. “Yep.”

“I will not put my feet in those rental shoes.” Satya comments without looking up from her bag. She reaches in and pulls out shimmering golden colored bowling ball.

“Prepare to get destroyed,” Sombra smirks and she pulls her own ball out, glittering purple with a light purple sugar skull on it.

“Work force versus friend force!” shouts Hana. “I call those two, I called it!” 

Fareeha casts a nervous glance at Angela who gently pats her arm. “This is for fun, don’t mind them.” 

“Yeah ‘Ree! Me and Em are pretty good, so we’ll give them a run for their money. Go find a good ball that fits and I’ll enter our names.” Lena salutes Fareeha and turns to the keypad.

Lucio is inspecting the rows holding the available balls when he and Fareeha bump arms reaching for the same lime green one. “Oh hey sorry about that. I’m Lucio by the way,” he says, turning the awkward hanging arms into a firm handshake. 

“Fareeha, pleased to meet you.”

“You as well. Thanks for helping our Angela out. We’d fall apart without her.” 

Fareeha hums and reaches for the ball again, handing it to Lucio. “This seems to match your outfit, so I think you should have it.”   
  
“Haha thanks! You really are cool. We should all hang out more.”

“Sounds fun,” Fareeha replies, reaching for a light blue ball and testing the finger holes to see if they fit. She returns to find Hana waving around a menu shouting about pizzas.

“What does everyone like? We get four pizzas for some reason so we can have everything!” Hana says excitedly.

Satya peruses her menu and then sets it down. “I defer to the birthday girl. I am not particular.” 

Angela taps her chin for a minute. “Well let's get one will all the vegetables, one cheese with extra cheese,” she says, pausing to giggle as Hana’s eyes lights up. “And hmm… one with all the meats and one plain old pepperoni? Anyone have any objections?” Everyone murmurs agreement and starts writing down the drinks they want for the waitress. “Oh and lots of chili cheese fries and loaded nachos!” 

They chatter a bit and get ready until the waitress comes back with their drinks. Emily grabs her lemonade and raises it up. “A toast to the birthday girl and her hard work!” The rest of the group raises their cups and cheer on a blushing Angela as she joins in.

Lucio and Lena high five one another, and Hana pumps her fist in the air. Sombra rolls her eyes playfully while she stretches her shoulders. “Alright, let’s get this going! I want to see what this girlfriend is made of.” 

“Come on, Sombra, we’re here to have fun. Chill out,” Hana says, popping her gum and taking her spot at the lane. She turns to see Fareeha shuffling in place in the lane next to her. “Hey, don’t worry and just relax. Sombra can be a little intense, but she’s a good person.” Hana focuses back on her lane and throws the ball, taking out 6 pins on the first go.

Fareeha takes a deep breath to calm her nerves and tries to line herself up where she wants to go. She throws the ball and it promptly spins into the gutter, much to her disappointment. On her second attempt, the ball manages to tip a single pin over before going to the gutter. Fareeha groans as she takes her seat next to Angela and drowns her sorrows in her rootbeer. 

Angela leans into Fareeha and squeezes her elbow. “It’s okay, sweetie. You’ll do better next time for sure!” 

Four frames later, Fareeha only has 6 points and is sulking into a mouthful of fries. A grin spreads across Sombra’s face as she surveys the boards. “I think we need to get some bumper guards up for Fareeha, huh?” Fareeha’s frown deepens as she sinks further into the seat, Angela quickly wrapping her arms around her wounded girlfriend.

“Olivia.” 

The chatter of the group dies as all eyes turn to Satya.

“That is very unbecoming and inappropriate. Apologize, now.” 

With sweat beading on her face, Sombra turns back to Fareeha and Angela. “I- I’m sorry about that. I get way too competitive and into it sometimes.” 

Satya clicks her tongue and Sombra cringes. "Olivia, an excuse invalidates the apology. You know this.”

“Yeah, that’s right. I’m sorry Fareeha, I shouldn’t make fun at your expense.” 

Fareeha huffs and crosses her arms. “Yeah, that was crappy of you. Just don’t do it again, alright?” She offers a relieved Sombra a half smile. 

“Oooooooookay luvs,” Lena says, awkwardly clapping her hands together. “I think it’s time for some cupcakes! Open ‘em up, Em!” 

“Dang, you guys made all those?” Hana asks as Emily separates the tiers of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry cupcakes with various frostings.

“We sure did. Cupcakes are far easier than a whole cake for gatherings like this.” Emily explains, taking a vanilla-frosted chocolate cupcake for herself.

Lucio snaps his fingers and turns to Lena. “Your girlfriend is a genius!” They all share a laugh.

“So, Satya, when did you and Sombra get together.” Angela asks, sitting down after grabbing several cupcakes.    
  
“Well, I was leaving the hospital one day in December around four in the morning, and on my way out of t the parking lot, the offices in the building across the street began to light up until they displayed ‘go out with me?’ It was quite amusing, really.” Satya takes a sip of her water. 

“Yeah, and then I came out of my hiding place and sealed the deal. I had her smitten.” Sombra puts her arm around Satya’s shoulders.

Fareeha gapes at them. “Wait you… how did you do that? Did you break into the building?” 

“Nope. I hacked their electrical system and changed the timers on the rooms I needed lit up. Why do you think I’m the director of IT at the hospital? To stop hackers you need a hacker.” Sombra grins at them all.

“Wow that’s… just wow.” Fareeha says, still in awe. 

“Yes, quite an impressive display. I couldn’t say no after a display such as that.” Satya says, laying her hand over Sombra’s.

“And if you ever need information on anyone, just come to me, I can get it real fast.” Sombra laughs as Satya lightly slaps her hand. 

Hana looks at the almost finalized scores, noticing Sombra has finished with a score of 299. “Sombra you cheated you hacked your bowling ball or something! No way you bowled a near perfect game.”

Sombra quirks an eyebrow. “Really? I hacked the  _ bowling ball _ ? Not the score keeping system, but the bowling ball, Hana?”

Hana’s cheeks puff out indignantly before she huffs and chews on her straw muttering how she knows Sombra hacked something.

“It seems that this game is coming to a close. I have left some cash with Hana for you all to enjoy the arcade if you like. I am sure she and Lucio could spend it all themselves if you choose to go home as well.” Satya brushes off her shirt and pants as Lucio and Lena take to their lanes to bowl the final frames. “I do believe the workforce won this time.” A gentle smile spreads across Satya’s face.

Angela snorts, quickly covering her mouth in embarrassment. Fareeha pulls her into a tight hug and laughs before kissing her forehead. “Babe, I love you so much. This was fun and your coworkers are pretty cool. Let’s hang and play some games. Lena?” 

“Heck yeah you betcha I’m sticking around for games.” Lena says, plopping back down after finishing her final frame.

“Then it’s settled. Sombra and I will be heading out. Please enjoy the rest of your evening.” Satya and Sombra exchange goodbyes as they pack up their gear and leave. Everyone else changes into their personal shoes.

Lucio looks down and notices Angela’s footwear. “Hey Ange, nice kicks! They look real cool under the blacklights.” 

Angela shoots a triumphant smirk at Fareeha before thanking him and watching as he’s literally dragged into the arcade section by Hana to confiscate the Dance Dance Revolution machine. Fareeha and Lena gravitate to some sort of zombie while Emily and Angela pack up the cupcakes.

“You’re quite lucky to have such good friends, Angela.” Emily says, arranging the remaining cupcakes into one tray tier and putting it in the bottom of the carrier. 

Angela licks some cream cheese frosting from her finger and hums. “I know and I’m so grateful for you all, but Fareeha especially.”

“Of course,” Emily says with a giggle, handing Angela the carrier. “Take these home. I’m well acquainted with your legendary sweet tooth by now.” 

Angela smiles and cradles the precious cupcake carrier in her arms as they wanders into the loud arcade to watch their girlfriends shoot zombies with neon orange plastic guns. 

“Ree, you’re supposed to be watching our backs!” Lena shouts as she’s swarmed by zombies. 

“No,  _ you _ were supposed to be watching our backs.” Fareeha settles the gun in its cradle and throws her hands in the air. 

“No, you always take flank in our games while I move around the front!” Lena retorts, poking Fareeha in the sternum. 

Angela clears her throat. “Girls, calm down it’s alright. There’s plenty of money to try again, or even try something else.”

“I challenge you to air hockey,” Lena states, jabbing her finger in Fareeha’s direction and then toward the neon glowing table. 

Emily rolls her eyes and follows the still arguing friends with Angela in tow. “They really are quite competitive goofballs, aren’t they?” Angela smiles at the table where their girlfriends are already hunched and sweating. 

“Heh. Oh yes, but they’re  _ our  _ competitive goofballs..” Emily gazes fondly at her Lena who has her tongue stuck out in concentration. 

Angela and Emily laugh as the shorter woman jumps in victory as she scores the first point. The rallies are quite exhilarating for them to watch as Fareeha ultimately comes out victorious. 

“Not fair ‘Ree you have longer arms,” Lena says with a pout, sliding into her girlfriends open arms for comfort. 

Fareeha throws her sweaty arm around Angela who wrinkles her nose. She turns her head and notices a crowd gathering around the loud, brightly lit machine Hana and Lucio had gone to. “Oh I wonder what’s going on over there? Let’s check it out.” She places her hand over Fareeha’s and guides them through the small crowd. 

Lucio and Hana’s legs are moving so fast in time with the direction on the screen that Angela can’t even see. “What on earth?” 

“They’re going for high scores! Yeah! You guys got this!” Lena cheers with the crowd as the music intensifies. 

Lucio lets go of the support bar to try and wipe the sweat from his face to see better, then on his shirt before gripping the bar again, legs still flying around the dance pads. 

“They’re gonna do it!” someone from the crowd shouts. The song blares as it comes to another crescendo and speeds up once more. “They’re almost done ! They’re doing it!”

Angela’s eyes strain from not blinking at her friends wildly dancing in tune with the arrows simply flying en masse across the screen. “Unbelievable.” The song suddenly slows to its final drum beats that Lucio and Hana match perfectly. 

“Perfect!” The game shouts as the score of  _ AAA _ flashes across the screen. “New high score!” The crowd goes wild. Lena and Fareeha clap both of them on the shoulder, nearly knocking them over. Angela lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, giving them a big grin and a thumbs up. 

“Phew!” Lucio exclaims, tugging his shirt to let air in. “Hana, that was awesome!” He says, high fiving her. “I don’t think we could do that ever again though.” 

“Yeah,” Hana puffs, “I can’t feel my legs. I need to sit for a minute.” She wobbles over to a table near concessions, everyone following closely.

Emily checks her watch and taps Lena’s shoulder. “Hey everyone, it’s getting a bit late for us. We had a wonderful time and it was so nice to meet you.” Emily waves and Lena sets her tokens on the table as Hana gives a weak thumbs up as she sucks down her soda. 

“We should be going too, Fareeha.” Angela says, resting her free arm around Fareeha’s. 

Fareeha nods and reaches into her pockets for her remaining tokens. She hands them to Lucio, who is faring better than Hana at the moment. “You guys go have fun once you’ve recharged.”   
  
“Hey, thanks. Angela you’re doing great. I’m glad you’re back at work; we really missed you.” Lucio says, standing to give her a side hug. 

“I’m glad to be back Lucio. Normal helps me.” She smiles softly, reflecting. “You two have a good night, okay?” 

The four walk out to the parking lot, shivering because the temperature dipped while they were inside. “Emily, Lena, thank you for coming. It was a great comfort to Fareeha. She was nervous about coming,” Angela says, playfully pinching Fareeha’s cheek. 

The taller woman blushes and coughs. “Yeah, thanks guys. It helped a lot.” Fareeha smiles at them. 

“Any time, Fareeha. Have a safe trip home!” Emily says, beginning the ritual exchange of hugs before she and Lena depart. 

Angela tugs Fareeha against her and squeezes tight. “I love you so much. Thank you for coming and I’m sorry for Sombra’s teasing.”

Fareeha cups Angela’s cheek and tilts her head up to gaze into those sapphire eyes. “It wasn’t so bad. I’d do anything for you, Angela.” She dips down and takes Angela’s lips against her own in a heated kiss. Fareeha leans back against the car as Angela presses into her to deepen the kiss. She moans and slides her hands down the small of Angela’s back to her rear, but her hands fly away as a car horn honks right next to them.

Angela leaps away from Fareeha and glares at the offending vehicle only to see Lena sporting a shit-eating grin and waving as she and Emily finally drive off. She huffs and turns back to Fareeha. “Shall we continue this at home?” Angela asks, retrieving the cupcakes from the top of their car.   
“Yep, sounds good!” Fareeha agrees, throwing herself into the vehicle and bucking up in the blink of an eye.

Angela shakes her head and smiles as she heads to the passenger side. “Dork.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my gift to you.
> 
>  
> 
> [Art by Chibikochibs](https://twitter.com/Chibikochibs/status/955337007705702400)
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and family help with the move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a little other ship heavy, but I hope you enjoy it.

Fareeha pulls the packing tape across another one of what seems like an infinite amount of boxes, pausing to wipe her brow with the back of be arm. “Babe! How’s the bathroom coming?” The faintest ‘fine’ echos into nearly empty kitchen were Fareeha is packing away the last of the dishware. She stands and surveys the open, bare cabinets, solemn smile on her face. “Onward to new and better things,” Fareeha mutters to herself. 

“Bathroom’s done, honey. What’s left?” Angela asks, bounding into the living room, sunshine smile matching her pale yellow shirt. 

A knock at the door interrupts them. Fareeha looks at her watch and sighs in relief, realizing backup has arrived. She opens to door to see Lena, Emily, and Hana all crammed together in her doorway. 

“Happy moving day, luvs!” Lena thrusts herself into Fareeha’s midsection, knocking the wind out of the much taller woman.”Em’s got some snacks,” she says, pointing back at her girlfriend who’s trying to defend a basket of strawberries from Hana.

“Hey guys, come in, come in,” Angela ushers them in and over to the dining table. “We’re almost done. I think we just have to pack the rest of our clothing and?” she looks over to Fareeha to continue where they’d been interrupted.

“Oh! Living room stuff and the linen closet should be it.” Fareeha nods at them. “Angela, will you get the clothes while we finish out here?” The blond gives her a mock salute and returns to the bedroom. Fareeha bites into a crimson strawberry and hums her approval. “Very nice, quite ripe. Thanks guys.” She grabs the boxes and tape, passing Hana who’s on the couch playing a video game, several strawberries resting on her stomach for consumption. 

The group chuckles and sets to work carefully packing away the remaining nicknacks littering the living room. 

“You got a bunch of random little decorative bowls, don’tcha ‘Ree?” Lena remarks, wrapping the third bowl of a set in newspaper. 

Fareeha blushes, looking down at the large bowl in front of her. “Yeah they’re pretty. Can be really useful, too. I put fruits in the one sometimes.” She lines the bottom of the box with bubble wrap as Lena giggles.

“Yeah fair, we all got things we like to collect. Me? I like shot glasses from wherever I travel!”

Emily groans, “She has so many shot glasses we’ve got nowhere to put them!” 

“Don’t be like that luv. They look cool and you know it.” Lena nudges her girlfriend in the side. 

“Fine, yes, you have some very cool ones, dear.” Emily leans over and ruffles Lena’s spiky hair. 

The front door opens, revealing Ana, Reinhardt, and a third person Fareeha recognizes but can’t quite remember. “Mom, Rein! Finally decided to show up, huh?”

“Yes, little bird. Let the young people do the packing,” Ana says with a smirk. “And it seems like you’re almost done here.” 

“My dearest Fareeha!” Reinhardt booms, causing everyone except Hana with her headphones on to jump, “You remember my god-daughter Brigitte, yes?” 

Fareeha’s eyes light up. “Oh yeah, that’s right.” She extends her hand, which is taken in a firm shake by the younger woman. “Gosh you’ve grown up, how are you Brigitte?” 

“Doing well, Fareeha, thanks. Working on my masters! Dual majoring in electrical and mechanical engineering,” Brigitte says with a big grin. 

Lena hops up, offering her hand as well. “Lena Oxton, pleasure to meet ya. You’re mighty smart.  Judging by those muscles, you’re quite the strong one, too.” Lena nods toward Brigitte’s flexing arm. 

A blush blooms across Brigitte’s cheeks. “Ah well yeah I manage to find the time to keep up with Reinhardt, somehow,” she says with a laugh. 

“Indeed she does,” Reinhardt says, pulling the three ladies into a hug as Angela comes back into the living room.

“Clothes are done, honey. Hello everyone! I thought I heard Reinhardt whispering out here,” Angela says with a big grin as the gentle giant scoops her up into a hug. 

“Angela, my dear, you’re looking well! Here,” he says, setting her down, “meet my goddaughter Brigitte.” 

Angela extends her hand to Brigitte. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Angela, Fareeha’s girlfriend.” 

“It’s great to finally meet this angel Reinhardt and Ana keep talking about. Welcome to the family, by the way. Sorry I couldn’t be here for Christmas, but this year I went back home for break.” Brigitte releases Angela’s hand and scratches the back of her head. “But yeah it’s nice to finally meet you.” 

“Thank you, Brigitte. I’m glad to be a part of this wonderful family,” Angela says with a warm smile. “And thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to help us move.” 

Brigitte smiles back and glances around. “Ana’s right though, it looks like everything’s packed up and ready. We’ve got quilts and towels for the furniture down in the rental truck so how about we start?” 

Everyone scatters to grab boxes while Reinhardt and Brigitte start with the furniture. He eyes Hana still lounging on the couch and inclines his head to Brigitte. A big lopsided grin spreads across her face as she moves to the end where Hana’s feet lay. 

On the count of three, they lift the couch, causing the small woman on it to yelp and flail, clinging to the cushion and back as she whips around trying to figure out what’s going on. Hana’s eyes, wide with confusion, lock with with the glimmering hazel eyes across from her. All Hana can see are those beautiful eyes, freckled cheeks, and gorgeous red hair framing the woman’s face. She’s so transfixed that she doesn’t feel the couch begin to tilt, causing her to fall with an undignified thud. 

The couch is set back on the ground, Brigitte quickly kneeling beside Hana and placing a hand on her shoulder. She gently slides the headphones from Hana’s ears and places them on the floor. “Are you alright? We didn’t hurt you did we?”

“Just my pride.” Hana meets her concerned gaze and her cheeks bloom crimson. She clears her throat and looks around. “I guess we’re moving, huh?” 

“Yep. My name’s Brigitte by the way.”

“Hana, Hana Song.” 

“Beautiful name,” Brigitte says with a wink, causing Hana’s heart, and brain functions, to stop once again. She offers Hana her hand. “Need a lift?” 

Hana reaches out and stares at Brigitte’s bicep as she’s lifted off the ground like a feather. “Thanks. I’ll go, uh, help them with boxes,” she mumbles, picking up her headphones and running into the bedroom.” 

Reinhardt smirks at his goddaughter. “I take it you like her? Love at first sight?”    
  
“Wh- no, what? No. I mean she’s cute yeah and I was just worried we’d hurt her. Shut up.” Brigitte stammers out, cheeks aflame. 

“There is no shame in love, little one, you know that” Reinhardt says with a laugh, “Come, let’s get going.” 

Slowly but surely, the group gets all the boxes and furniture down and into the truck and vehicles, stopping to re-hydrate from Ana’s cooler full of goodies. Hana manages to bump into Brigitte more than once, much to Reinhardt and Ana’s amusement. Everyone waits downstairs as Fareeha and Angela inspect every nook and cranny one more time. Fareeha meets Angela back in the kitchen area and leans on the counter, sighing. “I’m going to miss this place. I’ve lived here for 7 years.”

Angela rubs Fareeha across her shoulders. “Change is scary, I know.” 

“Change is hard, too.”

Angela hums and runs her fingers down Fareeha’s back. “True, but change is also good sometimes.” 

Fareeha turns and kisses Angela on the cheek. “Love you babe.”

“And I love you. Let’s get going, sweetheart. Everyone’s waiting to help us start a new chapter in our lives, together.” 

Fareeha smiles and hugs Angela tight, burying her face in her hair. “Okay, let’s go.”

 

* * *

The trip isn't very far, Fareeha and Angela having found a nice apartment overlooking the park that didn't put either of them too far from work. They walk up the stairs, hand in hand, stopping just short of the door to their new home. 

“Are you ready?” Angela asks, squeezing Fareeha’s hand. 

Fareeha takes a deep breath, squeezing back and smiling. “Yeah, how about you?” 

Angela nods and retrieves the new key from her purse. “Love you, sweetie. Let’s move in to our new home,” she says, receiving a smiling ‘love you, too’ from Fareeha as she unlocks the door and enters. The pair walked through the front hallway, to survey their new home. Halls with light hardwood floors led to the pale aqua painted living room. “Same as when we last came by to finalize things,” Angela gives a light laugh.

Fareeha hums and pulls the shorter woman into a hug. “Love you, too. Let’s get back down and help with the boxes before mom comes looking for us.” Grinning, she tugs Angela back out into the hall, squeezing past Reinhardt and Brigitte bringing up the headboard for the bed. “Guess we should get the frame, eh?” 

Hana picked at yet another binding to free a desk from some towels. She nearly jumps out of her skin when she hears a now too familiar voice call her name. Brigitte climbs back up into the truck, nodding at the desk. Hana gives her a brief blank stare before processing the unasked question. “Oh! Yeah it’s untied, go ahead and take it.” 

“Thanks Hana, you’re the best!” Brigitte remarks, holding her hand up for a high-five.

Hana smiles through her nerves and slaps her hand against Brigitte"s. “Nah, that’s you and Rein hauling all the stuff up there so we don’t have to.” 

Brigitte smirks, rolling up her sleeve and flexing, “What good are these if I don’t put them to work?” 

“Exactly, little one!” Reinhardt roars from the ramp, laughing. “Let’s get going. We have a lot more than this to carry!” 

Brigitte rolls her eyes at her god-father and turns back to Hana, smiling. “Sorry he’s such a ham. We’ll be right back, so no slacking okay?” She gives Hana a small finger wave before she and Reindhardt heft the desk up and out of the truck. 

As Brigitte disappears from view, Hana remembers how to breathe once more.

Angela takes to directing what boxes should go where as everyone helps bring them up. She arranges them in to neat piles to maximize room as more and more items are brought in. “Fareeha, how do we have so much stuff?” 

Fareeha drops a box of books with a grunt. “Two women moved into one apartment and didn’t ditch anything, that’s how.”

The light bulb in Angela’s head seems to go off as her eyes widen slightly. “We should have gone through some of this before moving.”

“Yup, but it’s a little late for that now, babe,” Fareeha says, leaning over and giving Angela a sweaty peck on the lips, much to Angela's feigned dismay. “It’s cool outside, but let’s crank up the air conditioning till we’re done and everyone’s cooled down.”

Angela smiles in agreement and jogs down the hall to do just that.

“Oh thank God, someone has some sense,” Lena moans as she enters and feels the chilled air hit her skin. Emily come in next, remarking much the same. “We’re just about done. I think they’ll be bringing up whatever Ana brought for dinner in a bit if you two wanna stay up here.” 

“I’ll find the tablecloth and some cups while we wait.” Angela squeals, dashing into the kitchen. Excitement courses through her fingertips as she begins tearing open boxes, ready to decorate. Fareeha can't help but smile fondly from the couch, watching her girlfriend excitedly toss open a sunflower spotted tablecloth over the dining table.

The vehicles are empty and everyone’s gathered in the kitchen area, waiting for Ana to hand out food and drinks, wiping themselves off with the towels previously used to protect furniture. Ana pops the cooler, producing various sodas and water bottles, along with a pint of vanilla ice cream. “For floats, of course.” Reinhardt sets about handing out paper plates and sandwiches while everyone picks their beverage of choice. 

“Mom, how did you manage to keep the ice cream frozen solid all day? Witch craft?” Fareeha inquires, trying to scoop out some of the creamy frozen goodness with a plastic spoon and whiling when it snaps. “Babe, can you find the scoop or some metal spoons, please?” 

“Mother’s little secret,” Ana responds, shooting a small smirk at her daughter. “Eat up everyone there’s plenty to go around. I don’t like taking leftovers home.” She tosses Hana a citrus soda with a wink, “I’ve seen you drink enough of that today to know, child.” 

Hana laughs and waves Ana off playfully before plucking at the tab on the can. The moment it depresses and breaks the seal, soda spews forth towards her face. Hana reflexively points it away from herself and toward the next unsuspecting victim, Brigitte. Hana watches, body turned to stone by mortification, as the bright yellow liquid soaks her new crush.

“Wow that’s cold!” Brigitte yelps and flinches away from the sodafall. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” She sets the bubbling can on the floor and pulls a towel up to wipe Brigitte's face off. Haha dabs the soda from her brow and cheek, blushing furiously as she works down Brigitte’s jaw, realizing how close they are. “Y-your shirt is soaked. Uhm, Fareeha do you have a shirt she can borrow?”

“Somewhere packed away, sure. We can dig through some boxes real quick for something.” Fareeha rubs her hand up and down Angela’s shoulder and smiles.    
  
Brigitte stands, pulling her t-shirt over her head, revealing a black tank with the writing ‘I like to exercise because I love eating!’ and wiping her neck off. “It’s no problem, this is fine. Tank didn’t get wet at all.” She smiles down at Hana who’s staring at her soda glistened arm. 

Ana notices the exchange between the two and nudges Reinhardt, exchanging a knowing smile with him as Hana apologizes again, wiping that same arm off and pulling Brigitte toward the sink. “They’re cute together,” she murmurs in his ear.

“Indeed they are, love,” Reindhardt murmurs back, kissing Ana’s temple. They watch Hana and Brigitte at the sink, Haha giggling at a joke Brigitte made. “Young love is beautiful, isn’t it?” 

“It is, my lion.” Ana watches closely as the two young women slip away from the gathering and out the front door. She smiles and stirs her rootbeer float. “It is spring time after all.”

Fareeha settles in next to her mother, grabbing a turkey sandwich and a bottle of water. “What are you two talking about?” She engulfs half the sandwich triangle in one bite, chewing contently. 

“Just a budding love, little bird.” 

Angela pops open a rootbeer, then takes a ham sandwich and some chips. “Who’s in love? Brigitte and Hana?”

Fareeha sucks in a breath, choking on her food. She chugs her water as thumps her back. Wheezing, she looks between the two women. “What? Since when?” 

“They’ve been making eyes at each other all day, sweetheart. How did you miss it?” Angela leans over and pinches Fareeha’s cheek. “It’s been pretty obvious.”

Fareeha gives a thoughtful hum. “Suppose I didn’t notice. I had other things to focus on.” She wraps her arm around Angela and squeezes her tight. “We’re home now, babe.” 

“A toast!” Reinhardt proclaims, lifting his cup and knocking it against the others. 

In the hall, Hana and Brigitte climb up to sit on the next flight of stairs, away from the festivities. The silence lingers between them for a long while until Hana breaks it. “Again, I’m sorry about the soda thing.”   
  
“I’m fine, really. Don’t worry about a little sugar water, and thanks for helping me clean it off,” Brigitte says, fiddling with her thumb. “So, you’re Angela’s coworker right? You don’t seem that much older than me.”    
  
Hana blushes and runs her fingers through her hair. “Well, I’m not really. I graduated highschool a year early, but I was pretty burnt out. I decided to get a certification, take it easy for a while. I’m only 20.”    
  
“That’s cool, you had a good idea and went with it.”    
  
“Yeah I guess. Actually, I’m aspiring to be a professional game streamer. I’ve built a decent amount of followers on Twitch!” Hana quips.    
  
“Er... What’s a streamer...?” Brigitte scratches the back of her head, blushing slightly at her lack of popular culture knowledge.

Hana taps her nose in thought. “While I’m playing video games, I stream online for people to watch.”   
  
Upon Brigitte still looking thoroughly nonplussed, Hana blurts out “Are you free tomorrow night? Wanna come over and be my guest streamer?” After a few seconds of silence, Hana’s struck with the realization she just invited a girl she met today back to her home.    
  
But Brigitte’s face brightens up as she replies “Sure, I would love to! I don’t know much about gaming, so you’ll have to show me the ropes.” 

Hana lets out a small sigh of relief. “Yeah, leave it to me I’m a pro,” she ways with a small grin.

Silence overtakes the pair till Brigitte clears her throat. “ So, do you, um, have a boyfriend who will be there?” She watches Hana shake her head ‘no’. Brigitte tries to swallow the dryness in her mouth. “A girlfriend?” She can see the redness in Hana’s cheeks flare, matching her own she’s sure. 

“N-no, no girlfriend either. I’ve never been interested in women,” she pauses to gather her nerves. “Not before today anyway.” Hana glances sideways at Brigitte, who’s face breaks into the brightest smile she’s ever seen. 

“Yeah? Does that mean what I think it means?” Brigitte angles her body to face Hana.

“Maybe, but I’m not sure. Like I said, I’ve never really been interested in women before. This is  _ very _ new.” She fiddles with the hem of her shirt. “But yeah I’ve dated guys in the past so I know what this feeling is.” Haha glances at Brigitte and lets out a long breath, leaning back on her hands. “It’s just have a lot to think about.” 

Brigitte tentatively places her hand over Hana’s. “I know what you mean. I explored myself quite a bit in my first year of college. By the time I was turning 21 I realized I didn’t care what someone’s sex or gender identity was. If I was attracted to them, I was attracted to them, and that’s okay. I’m pansexual. It took a while to realize, but honestly labels aren’t really necessary.” She gives Hana’s hand a light squeeze.

Hana stands, smoothing out her pants. “Let’s get back in there before they start suspecting something.” At this moment she slipped on the steps, tumbling forward.

“Whoa, careful!” Brigitte reacts quickly, grabbing Hana’s arm. 

“Thanks, I would have cracked my head there,” Hana laughs shakily. 

“Well that won’t do, we have a date tomorrow.” Brigitte winks at her.    
  
While Hana is stunned Brigitte grab hold of her hand just in case as they descend the steps.

They try to re-enter quietly, but Ana won’t let that happen. “Welcome back girls. Had fun in the hallways I see,” she says, brow raised and trains her eye on their clasped hands. 

Every turns to stare at the blushing pair. “Uh…. hi?” Hana waves weakly at them.

Lena pops up from her seat to crush them in a hug. “Awwww, look at this, two more love birds!”

“Lena please,” Hana wheezes, squeezed between Lena and Brigitte. “I can’t breathe. Thank you!” She punches Lena in the shoulder as she’s released. “Look I’m starving, so can we all gawk at me later?”    
  
Brigitte snorts and everyone else devolves into laughs and giggles. Angela perches on Fareeha’s knee to make room for the pair, wrapping her arms around Fareeha’s neck. “Hey you,” she murmurs against tanned cheek. “Happy moving day.” 

Fareeha turns and catches Angela’s lips in a kiss. “Happy moving day, babe.” They giggle together as conversation carries on around their new apartment. 

Everyone’s engrossed in each other and food, Hana continuing to enjoy the strawberries. “Brigitte,” she turns to the redhead, strawberry in hand, “have you tried these yet? They’re super ripe.” Before she can extend her hand, Brigitte leans in, taking a the strawberry from Hana’s fingers. Hana freezes as Brigitte’s soft lips brush her fingertips, body unable to focus on anything else.

“Brigitte you’ve broken the poor girl. I thought her staring at your arms was bad, but I don’t know if we’ll get her back this time,” Ana chides the young woman with a smile. “Angela would you check her for a pulse.” 

Angela snorts and rises from Fareeha’s lap, rounding the table to check on Hana. She gently shakes Hana’s shoulder, pulling her from her catatonic state. “Are you still with us?”  Hana turn to her and blinks once before nodding. “Okay good, we didn’t know if you’d gone into a coma or not,” Angela comments with a giggle. 

“I, uh, I’m okay,” Hana mutters, blushing furiously. She pulls out of her phone, checking the time. “It’s pretty late and I gotta get going.” Turning to Brigitte again, she hands her phone over. “Mind putting your number in and I’ll message you later?”

Settling back in Fareeha’s lap, Angela smiles as Brigitte and Hana wander out the door together. Fareeha wraps her arms around Angela’s waist and rests her head on the blonde’s shoulder. “It is pretty late guys. It’s been a long day and,” Fareeha motions toward the table, “most of the food’s gone. I say we call it a day.” 

Lena stands, stretching her arms above her head. “Yep I agree, luvs.  Everything's done and the party’s winding down. Me and Em are going hiking in the morning so we best be going. Call us if you need anything!” Emily holds open a bag and Lena gathers all the garbage up. “We’ll take care of this. Have a good night!” 

“Mmm we should be going as well, Reinhardt.” Ana stands, ruffling the giant’s hair. She tugs on his collar, prompting him to stand, before pulling Fareeha and Angela into a firm hug. “I love you girls so much. Be well, and enjoy some alone time in your new home,“ she says with a smirk.

“Mother!” Fareeha shouts, gawking at Ana as she and Reinhardt retreat. “I can’t believe her,” she sighs, sitting back down. She looks up at Angela who’s red as a lobster. “I’m sorry she’s like this.” 

Angela coughs and moves to lock the door. “It’s fine, really” She flops down into the couch, crooking her finger at Fareeha. “Ah ah, bring the strawberries please, sweetie” 

Fareeha chuckles and does as asked, situating herself against the arm of the couch, letting Angela lean her back against her chest. She sets the basket of strawberries in Angela’s lap and wraps her arms around the shorter woman’s shoulders. “This was a pretty good day.” The woman in her arms responds with a hum, rummaging in her pockets for her phone. Fareeha watches Angela scroll through a day’s worth of missed notifications before she feels her girlfriend tense up. “What’s up babe?” 

Angela tosses her phone on the coffee table. “It’s the anniversary of the first time we met,” she mumbles around a strawberry. Pouting, she starts munching on another when she feels a tender kiss make contact with the back of her head. A tan hand reaches reaches forward to grab a berry.   
  
“So it is. Happy anniversary babe. I’m glad I get to spend it here with you.” Fareeha pops the fruit into her mouth, enjoying the tart flavor flooding her senses. They cuddle in companionable silence enjoying the food together. 

They gaze out their living room window at the lights reflecting on the lake. “It’s beautiful,” Angela comments, melting back into Fareeha.

Fareeha lets her hands fall to Angela’s thighs, teasing the legs of her shorts. “Not as beautiful as you, Angela.” 

Angela squirms and giggles as Fareeha’s fingertips feather across her skin. The strawberries join her phone on the coffee table, allowing her to turn in Fareeha’s arms and straddle her leg. She raises an eyebrow at Fareeha with a grin. “What are you up to, honey?” 

Fareeha smiles back, fingers now teasing under Angela’s shirt. “Just an anniversary celebration.” She leans up up and captures Angela’s lips with her own. Fareeha nibbles at her bottom lip before pulling away. “Sound good to you?” 

Sitting up, Angela crosses her arms and smiles down at her girlfriend. “Absolutely.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their actual anniversary was April 15, but numbers morph for me and I thought it was April 18. Oops!
> 
> [Corresponding smut :3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452713/chapters/33226878)
> 
> IDK how often I'll update this. My heart and head aren't right to think up ideas right now. We'll see what pops up. Sorry.
> 
> [Taking prompts here](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/C9VK6H9#_=_) and thru my tumblr asks!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry,” Fareeha says, the words followed by a weak cough. She sniffles, pressing a tissue under her nose as Angela removes the thermometer from her mouth. She had been running a mild fever and sneezing all day, leading to the pair canceling their dinner date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> SFW - A cute, cuddly sofa movie time moment. The quieter, softer, the better. - Anon

 

“Sorry,” Fareeha says, the words followed by a weak cough. She sniffles, pressing a tissue under her nose as Angela removes the thermometer from her mouth. She had been running a mild fever and sneezing all day, leading to the pair canceling their dinner date.

“It's not your fault honey. People get sick. Lucky for you, the fever is already coming down. You'll survive,” Angela says with a wink. She fluffs a couple pillows and guides Fareeha to lay back down on the couch. Tucking Fareeha's bangs behind her ear, she leans down and kisses the sick woman's forehead, the saltiness of the sheen of sweat clinging to her lips. “How about we take a nice bath?”

“Okay, sounds nice.” Fareeha follows the words with a weak moan of acknowledgement, reclining back into the sofa.

Angela leaves her in the living room, heading to the bathroom to run the water. Running her hand through it to test the warmth for a few moments, she finds the temperature she wants. Satisfied, she stops the tub and lets it fill while she peruses the small decorative wooden box behind the toilet for  an appropriate bath bomb. _Eucalyptus and lavender? That should help, s_ he muses, turning the light blue parrot shaped bomb in her hand. She tosses the bird into the water to dissolve, an audible plop preceding a soft fizz and soft scent.

“Fareeha it’s almost ready. Do you need help getting undressed?” A stuffy ‘no’ meets her question, so she shrugs, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it into the hamper.

“Beautiful as always,” Fareeha says, punctuated with a sniffle. Gripping the door frame for balance, had already lumbered in and was leaning against the doorjamb, . Glancing up at Angela, she watches as the blonde removes her shorts.

“And you’re ever so charming, even when sick.” Fareeha wipes her nose quickly with her discarded shirt, prompting Angela to scrunch up her own. She tosses the rest of her clothing into the hamper before turning off the water and testing it one more time. “Perfect,” she murmurs, climbing in and settling down. Angela sighs, reaching out, beckoning Fareeha to sit with her.

Fareeha again eyes Angela’s form under the milky blue water, appreciating the view.

“One sec, babe.” She grabs a tissue and tries to clear her nose more thoroughly with a minutia of success. “Ah that’s a bit better. This smells nice.” The taller woman also climbs in, settling between Angela’s legs to a soft smile from the blond. “This is so perfect hun, thank you.” She reclines back into Angela’s embrace, letting the soothing heat work across her aching body.

“Mmhm just relax and I’ll help you wash the sweat off.” Angela grabs a washcloth and dips it in the water, saturating it before bringing it up to Fareeha’s shoulder. She caresses Fareeha’s skin, relaxing the achy muscles beneath. Feeling Fareeha relax further into her, Angela continues to work the cloth across tanned skin. The only sounds between them gentle sighs and the light splashing of water. She works her way across Fareeha’s abdomen and under her arms, causing Fareeha to giggle.

“Angela please, I’m ticklish.” Fareeha squirms in the nurse’s lap. She tries to stay still as Angela tends to the rest of her body, thoroughly enjoying the attention. Dark tresses tickle the water when Fareeha leans her head back against Angela’s shoulder and reaches up to cup her pale cheek. “This was a wonderful idea, thanks.” She turns and leaves a kiss on Angela’s other cheek.

“You’re welcome sweetheart. You sound a little better already.”

“I am, thanks. I’m also starting to feel a little pruny. Can we-” Fareeha’s cut off by a loud rumble and vibration against her back. She bursts out laughing, splashing water against the sides of the tub. “Can- can we get out?” She chuckles.

“Yes dear, I’ll uh, make us some dinner while you dry off and rest. What do you want?”

“Pesto bowtie pasta with veggies.” Fareeha stands and grabs a towel for Angela. “That sounds good?”

“It does. I'll make that for us,” Angela hums in agreement and takes the offered towel, patting her body dry and grabbing a long t-shirt from the bedroom before moving to the kitchen and checking the fridge. She smiles to herself, removing cherry tomatoes, broccoli, mushrooms, and peppers from the crisper drawer and setting them on the counter. Reaching out, she plucks the chefs knife from the block and sets it on the cutting board. With a soft tune to herself, she cracks the package of tomatoes open and removes a handful.

“That's nice,” Fareeha yawns, letting her eyes close, enjoying the gentle sounds of her girlfriend’s song. The rhythmic thud of the knife cutting through vegetables creates a peaceful symphony, lulling her to sleep on the couch.

Angela smiles to herself again when she hears the soft snores coming from the living room. She sets a pot of water to boil and drops the vegetables into a pan to sauté. After drizzling them with olive oil and sprinkling some spices on, Angela tosses them to coat and let's the heat continue its work.

The meal comes together quickly after the pasta cooks, everything combined back in the drained pot to be covered with a few small frozen cubes of pre-made pesto sauce they had prepared days ago. Succulent smells filing the apartment rouse Fareeha from her nap, causing her stomach to growl.

“That smells awesome babe,” croaks Fareeha, shifting to sit up.

“Why don't you find us a movie to watch while I bring everything out, sweetie?” Angela takes the glasses out of the cupboard. She spies Fareeha, remote in hand, starting to browse the rental app and scrunches her nose. “Can we watch a comedy? I’m a bit actioned out after Infinity War.” Angela hears a soft ‘sure’ amidst more coughing as she plates their dinner.

Fareeha glances up at Angela as the chef brings the glasses of chilled water to the table first.

“Bad Mom’s Christmas?”

“Yeah, I liked the first one. That sounds good, honey. I’ll be right back.”

Angela retreats back to the kitchen as Fareeha secures the movie. She scoops up the cooling plates and sets them on the low table in front of the couch as well.

“Dinner is served, my dear Fareeha.” Angela settles in next to her on the couch, grabbing her phone and using the home control app to dim the lights, much like the first time they watched a movie together.

“De-ja-vu, huh?” Fareeha grabs the remote and lowers the volume to better hear Angela. Only then does she take her plate and dig in, savoring the flavor explosion in her mouth. “This is so good! Thanks, babe.”

“You’re welcome,” Angela says with a giggle. “It does remind me of one of our first ‘unofficial’ dates. Oh, and the time you came to my apartment in the pouring rain when I was sick.”

Fareeha snorts, despite her clogged nose.

“Nothing can keep me from you and your tasty food.”

Angela just smiles, choosing to eat and watch the movie. She shakes her head as the monologue  bemoans the perils of trying to make everything perfect for Christmas. _Perfect is being with your family_. Angela isn't quite finished with her own food when Fareeha leans into her, but she sets her plate aside. She turns, resting against the arm of the couch and pulls Fareeha to lean back against her.

“I love you, sweetheart,” Angela whispers.

“I love you, too.” Fareeha lowers the volume again, not paying attention the movie. She pulls the blanket up over the arms wrapped around her waist, coughing, and sighs once the fit has passed. “I really would get hit by 100 cars if it meant I got to be your girlfriend.” She gives a weak chuckle when Angela pinches her abdomen. “It's been a year and you still don't like that joke, huh?’

“No,” Angela whispers, burying her face in Fareeha's hair. “I don't want anything bad to happen to you.” She squeezes Fareeha, nosing further into her raven locks, inhaling deeply. “And I love your scent.”

“Mhm, lavender mint is the best.” Fareeha fully rests her head against Angela's shoulder.   “Hey, we should go to the beach again soon. We have another anniversary to celebrate.” She rubs the back of Angela's hand, lazily entwining their fingers. “I was over all pretty impressive, don't you think?”

“Yes, you were quite good,” she trails off, a slow heat rising in Angela's cheeks. Clearing her throat, she rests her cheek against Fareeha's temple

“I meant tackling the thief, pervert.” She sinks further into Angela's embrace. “But thanks for the compliment.”  Fareeha turns in the shorter woman's embrace, now resting in the crook of Angela's neck.

Angela huffs and shushes Fareeha, claiming she wanted to concentrate on the movie. She traces patterns across Fareeha's forearms, alternating rubs to keep her patient nice and warm. Fareeha dozes off in her arms again, warm, steady breath tickling Angela's chin. She cannot concentrate on the movie.

“Fareeha, I love you so much,” she whispers to the apparently sleeping woman.

“I know,” Fareeha replies in a sleepy murmur.

“I would be in such a dark place without you, without your family- our family. You're the sun that lights a path to a better life.” Angela leans down a kisses Fareeha's brow.

Fareeha shifts again, leaning back against the couch to regard Angela, blue eyes wet with emotion.

“Perhaps that's why fate lead us together.” She turns away briefly and coughs into the blanket. “It knew we would need each other.”

Love fills her chest and she cannot help but give the sickly woman a squeeze. Angela runs her fingers through Fareeha's hair, gently scratching her scalp while gazing into her soft brown eyes. “I love you,” she yawns, ”oh gosh. I love with all my heart.”

Fareeha chuckles, reaching for the remote to pause the movie.

“I don't think we're going to finish this since we aren't watching it, anyway.” She slides down, nestling back into the nurse.

“I think you're right. I'm suddenly quite tired, but I don't want to move. It's comfortable like this.” Angela opens a music app on her phone, sending a peaceful piano playlist through the television’s sound system. The apartment fills with the soft tinkling of keys, making them both smile.

“This is perfect,” Fareeha murmurs into Angela's chest. She stills, listening to the steady heartbeat beneath her. “Thanks for staying with me that day in the hospital.”

“Mmm it was an odd request, but I couldn’t refuse. You looked so sad, like a hurt puppy.” Angela continues to glide her fingers through raven locks. She leans her head back against the couch. “Remember,” she chuckles, “remember when I first met your mother?”

Fareeha huffs.

“Yeah, when she came over unannounced and almost ruined my chance with you.”

“It was surprising to meet her so soon, but she’s harmless, dear. I wasn’t afraid.” Angela closes her eyes, stroking down through Fareeha’s hair to caress her cheek.

“You’re pretty unflappable, must be a nurse thing.”

“What?” Angela scoffs, mock offended.

“Our first official date when the dog plowed into you and you dropped your ice cream.”

Laughter bubbles from Angela, jostling Fareeha.

“Oh, that. He was just being a dog. Plus I got to share your ice cream and see how cute you are when you’re flustered.” Angela cannot help but grin more broadly.

Grunting, Fareeha shifts, trying to find a cool place for her cheek. She turns onto her back, scooting up to Angela’s shoulder once more.The blonde teases her for squirming so much between yawns.

“We’ve had some really good times,” Fareeha muses.

“Like Christmas,” Angela interrupts.

Fareeha nods her head into Angela’s neck.

“And we’ve had some bad. I think I get hurt more now that I’m dating a nurse. Whether that’s true or not, I’m thankful I could be here for you,” she pauses, chewing the inside of her cheek. “Helping your through your recovery. I’m so proud of you.”

Angela’s breath catches, remembering what she was told about the night she hit rock bottom.

“I’m still so sorry for scaring you, honey.” She tightens her hold around Fareeha’s waist, the trainer’s close presence helping to calm her shuddering breaths. Their fingers lace together.

“It was frightening. I don’t know what I would have done without Mom and Lena, our family. I love you so much, Angela.”

“And I love you, Fareeha. Thank you for loving me despite my many flaws.” She brings their hands up and lays soft kisses across Fareeha’s fingers, their shared strength banishing the hard memories, at least for a bit. Angela continues to kiss their fingers as Fareeha giggles and sneezes pitifully. “Okay my sick little patient, let’s get some rest.”

Angela releases Fareeha and pulls the blanket up over her shoulder, as the taller woman nestles into her neck.

“Good night, babe” Fareeha murmurs, already drifting off again.

“Good night, my Fareeha.” Angela closes her eyes and leans her cheek against Fareeha’s crown as dulcet tones lull her to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Yes, the bath bombs are Fareeha's. Angela just likes to sniff them.
> 
> As always, I'm blessed to have Archaema slash my fic to bits and catch all my errors. She's just wonderful.
> 
> [Taking prompts here](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/C9VK6H9#_=_) and thru my tumblr asks!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://budgiebum.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
